Sunsets Edge
by allingoodfun
Summary: My book 6 of The Twilight Saga. If you enjoyed the ride of "Evenings Light" - my book 5 - Then buckle your seatbelts, cause here we go again! This story borders on a T/M rating
1. Preface

_**Sunset's Edge**_

**Preface**

"Edward, what are we going to do?" My voice was a high pitched squeal as we headed out to the car. "He knows about us! He knows what we are!"

"Stay calm, Bella." Edward unlocked and opened his passenger side door for me. "We'll talk to Carlisle."

"But—" My mind was in frantic mode before he cut me off by shutting the car door after I got in. I furrowed my brows as I watched him walk around the front of the car, finding the sudden slam of metal in my face a bit bad-mannered.

"He doesn't know for sure," Edward said as calm as he could when he sat down, then pulled his own door shut with a heavy slam and buckled his seat belt.

"He guesses though, doesn't he? And his guess is right, isn't it?" I was still in high pitch mode, and in slight irritation at the door being closed on me before I could finish my sentence. I decided to let it go. Edward was obviously more upset with what had just happened than he was willing to let on.

"Bella…" He started the car with more rev than was necessary, gripping his hands tight around the steering wheel, staring out in front of him. I got the feeling when he said no more, he wanted me to stop talking, but that wouldn't happen. I had to know more.

"You're worried, too, aren't you?" I knew I was right by the way his body tensed heavily under his all-to-calm exterior.

He glared over at me. "I'm not going to worry until we need to. But yes," Edward sighed, "he guesses what we are, and yes, he is right." He put the car in drive and pressed his foot to the pedal, looking away from me as he sped out of the parking lot.

"I can't believe this is happening." I threw my hands to my face. "I would have never guessed this could be possible. We're so careful."

"There is always one or two we come across that guess correctly, love. This isn't the first time. And we do what we need when the moment arrives." He stared heavily out the front windshield, trying to remain composed.

"But you always leave. That's what you end up doing. I don't want to leave. This is our home!" The squeal in my voice refused to disappear.

"We'll talk to Carlisle, Bella. Please, don't worry about it anymore for now."

I stared at Edward for the next few miles as he drove swiftly down the highway, him trying to relax and me watching his varied expressions.

"You're worried, too." I stated again.

He looked down at the wheel he could bend backwards at any moment, then back up to the window, letting out a deep breath. "Yes. I am."

I knew it.

"What do you think Carlisle will say?" I tried not to sound nervous for the answer Edward might give.

"I don't know." He shook his head slowly.

I spun and sat still in my seat, staring out the window with him as I thought about all the ways this could end-arriving at the same conclusion no matter how I looked at it.

The Cullens were going to have to disappear…


	2. Chapter 1 Expectations

**1. Expectations**

"Renesmee, are you ready?" I spoke through the large wooden door that separated me from seeing my daughter. It was hard to believe that, just after the edge of sunset in our home of Forks, this day was finally here.

"Well?" she asked, after opening the door and twirling in front of me.

My eyes softened and wanted to fill with water when I gazed upon her in her beautiful dress. The long natural ringlets of her highlighted bronze hair, hung gorgeously down to her waist, and her chocolate-colored eyes appeared darker in our house's low light.

It had only taken her three years after our return from Slovakia, to grow up into an amazing woman. And here she stood now, just a few inches taller than me, radiating the room with her perfectly-shaped figure.

Carlisle believes her growth was faster than Nahuel's because girls naturally reach their full mature age before boys, in-spite of the fact that Nahuel's sisters took ten years to fully mature. Renesmee, though, was different. Her father's breed of vampire was different than Nahuel's, per Carlisle's one-time conversation with the other half-vampire, half-human years ago when he was here. And she was still growing, with her fourth birthday arriving in a week.

Nahuel had sent a letter to Renesmee over a year ago, inquiring on how she was doing—to with Jacob replied in his own firm handwriting, "She's fine. And taken."

The gracious man wrote back immediately, mainly to Jacob, stating, "Understood. I'm happy to hear. Contact with any other questions…or _further _information you'd like to pass on. Though I, too, am fine…and am myself, now taken."

Jake crumpled that letter with a wide variety of words he wanted to pass on, and a whole lot of relief.

"You look absolutely beautiful," I whispered as I placed my hands to my chest.

"You have to say that." She playfully rolled her eyes, finishing with a giggle as she spun once again, enjoying the wide flare of her hem.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." I smiled when she stopped, then held her arms out to the side, looking her over. "Jacob is going to freak when he sees you."

"Where is he?" she asked eagerly, peaking her head out from the doorway.

"He's already standing up front." I patted her shoulder then pushed her back into the room, shutting the door behind me. "It's almost time."

She went to the mirror to check everything over once more, straightening her dress, dabbing on a light coat of lip gloss, and finishing by pushing up at the sides of her hair.

With a nervous sigh, she turned. "Okay, I'm ready."

"You're going to do fine," I consoled her. "Now here are your flowers." I handed her the bouquet that was filled with various colors of newly opened roses and fresh baby's breath. Their scents flowed throughout the room and all along the front chairs that lined up in rows in the back yard of the Cullen's house—where there was just enough seating to accommodate family members and close friends. A big production wasn't necessary—though Alice strongly disagreed—just your average wolf and vampire guest list. And a few humans mixed in.

At that moment, Seth ran across the bottom floor yelling, "They're here!"

I heard him rush out the front door, jump off the front porch, bypassing each step completely.

Renesmee and I gasped in excitement when we looked at each other, then turned to rush down the two flights of stairs, pausing when we reached the opened front door.

She had made it just in time.

"Leah!" I yelled as she ran from the car and Seth's arms to us. I greeted her with a large hug before she backed off and made her way into Renesmee's arms. She'd aged slightly while away from us, but still looked just as glorious as the last time I'd seen her three years ago.

"I can't believe I'm here," she said excitedly as she grabbed both of us up her arms again. "This is so thrilling. I was afraid we were going to miss it." She pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead. "I changed in the car on the way from the airport. Our flight was delayed almost half-a-day." She sighed in exasperation.

"Well, you look gorgeous…glowing even." I beamed, which made her laugh oddly. "And just in time, we're about to start." I pulled gently at her arm, getting ready to guide her through to the backyard.

"Yeah, sis, you look awesome," Seth complimented her as he made his way past us with a few small bags of luggage he grabbed from the back seat of the car.

A trunk slamming closed caught our attention.

Renesmee and I glanced back to see Ahren holding two large suitcases and walking our way.

We stared in gawking awe at the huge, muscular, beautiful, sandy-haired, green-eyed man who made his was up the porch steps and now stood before us.

"Bella, Nessie," Leah motioned a hand towards him, "this is Ahren."

Renesmee and I both had to force our jaws not to hang open when he set the bags down and reached his hand out with a beaming white smile. Next to Edward and Carlisle, I'd say he came in a close third to one of the most beautiful creatures I'd ever seen. He stood about six-foot-seven, if not more, and had a rugged, musky smell to him. His animal scent jolted me for a moment, though, forcing me to recall the day we first smelled him out at Charlie's, but I buried that memory away as quick as it had shown up, ignoring the burn in my nose.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bella." He grabbed my dainty hand in his hefty one. Even his strong, male, accented voice was alluring.

His handshake was firm, but I gripped back harder at his, accidentally, loosening it and feeling bad when he made a hint of a hurtful noise.

"Sorry." I grinned shyly. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Ahren."

"Nessie." He reached his hand out to her with some apprehension, as if expecting another tight squeeze.

"A-Ahren," was all she could muster with an almost embarrassing stare. I wanted to tell her to close her open mouth, which she'd let fall anyway, but it was already too late, he'd noticed her dreamy glance.

He smiled politely and nodded once before he let go of her hand, turning to pick up the bags he'd brought from the trunk. Renesmee's hand stayed held out in front of her as if he was still touching her. All I could think was, _good thing Jacob wasn't around to see this_. Another 'almost-fight' between these two would have happened right here on the front porch, no doubt, over a different girl, that again was unnecessary.

"Nice imprint," I whispered to Leah when the three of us girls hurriedly made our way through the house to stand at the back door, waiting for our cues.

"I tell myself that everyday," she whispered back as if she still couldn't believe he was all hers.

Then I paused to take a closer look at her when I heard a faint sound, like that of a tiny little train chugging along, coming from…inside her?

I turned my head and bent down towards her abdomen to double check the familiar sound.

My eyes widened when I stood back up, and I held my hands to my mouth, immediately recognizing what I was hearing.

"Leah…are you…?" I stopped myself abruptly before saying the words out loud, in case she didn't know.

She pulled her lips inside her mouth and bit down on them as she nodded her head 'yes', trying to hold back her excitement. She couldn't be that far along, because she wasn't showing at all.

"Congratulations," I mouthed excitedly as I leaned over to give her a quick and happy somewhat-stunned hug.

"Thank you," she mouthed back when I let go, her smile reaching from ear to ear.

Leah and Ahren had gotten married almost immediately when she arrived back with him in Slovakia. He'd moved himself and her from Trencin to Bratislava after that—not taking any close distance chances—so Leah could rescind from her phasing stages to hopefully have a family one day. Any phasing she did would have prevented her from that ever happening. She couldn't be around vampires. Mainly, she couldn't be near Marek and Adriana when they came down to visit the Dejanovic families.

Ahren would still take his three day journey up into the mountains with the wolves, Marek and Adriana, since it was unavoidable. While her new sisters-in-law would take turns traveling over to stay with her while he was gone. And now, three years later, she was finally going to have that family she'd always wished for.

Ahren walked past us after setting the suitcase down and stopped to kiss her on the forehead before heading out the back door, provoking her to swoon at his touch.

I grabbed her arm to steady her before he turned back to us, and I pointed him in the direction of Seth—who was waving his arm frantically Ahren's way—so he could go sit down.

All eyes were on the dashing werewolf as he made his way to the empty seat next to Seth and the rest of the Quileute boys. Some of the single ones looked a little jealous of his good looks, while others seemed to make no thought of it. Sam smiled when he saw him, his arm around Emily, because he was truly happy for Leah.

The eyes of the girls who hadn't met him—which was all of them, single or not—lit up with dreamy sparkles that caused me to giggle inside. These two were going to have a beautiful child.

I looked out over the small crowd to Edward. He was so handsome in his black and white tux. So much that it forced out a smile of wanting and pride across my face. He smiled back and mouthed the words 'you look beautiful', followed by a wink.

'You too,' I mouthed back.

And then I heard a low growl come from him, just before I saw Jacob lower his eyes swiftly from Renesmee to his feet. I knew her wolf would freak when he saw her. Edward's response to Jake's mentally, overcome reaction was proof of that.

Only a few times since she reached her sixteen year old stage, about six months ago, has Edward had to smack Jake on the back of his head to distract his thoughts. It made Jake edgy at times, but he'd refocus instantly. One – because he respected Edward, and two – because he didn't want to encourage another fight with him.

Edward never let them go out on any official dates, and Jacob stopped asking after the fifth 'no', and after I'd tried to help with no success. He was what you'd call an 'overly protective father'. _How shocking, _coming from Edward.

"A father's fury, is the worst kind of fury," Jacob said to Emmett and Jasper one time when they went out hunting, both of them agreeing it was in his best interest to keep a reasonable distance for as long as possible. Her uncle's were also very protective of her, but Edward's wrath was the one he feared the most.

Alice had given Jacob the advice of reciting battle hymns, popular literature or his favorite song whenever Edward was near, before his thoughts turned to Renesmee.

Edward sometimes, though, grew tired of hearing the latest rock song coming from Jacob, over and over, or the Pledge of Allegiance twenty times in a row, but never said anything. As long as Jacob was thinking of something else, Edward was happy.

As the opening song began, we took our places, waiting for Renesmee's cue to be the first one down the isle.

She stepped out from the back door in time with the song and her coral, backless, full length dress blew gently in the breeze, matching up with the light swaying of her hair. Each step she took down the white simmering runner, that Esme hand designed, was filled with grace and perfection. I couldn't believe this was my daughter, who was now a young woman.

It was hard for Jacob not to look, even though he tried as best he could. Every once in a while he'd peek out the sides of his eyes at her, breathing in deep with adoration when he did. The same way he'd looked at her since she was born, but more mature, more adult, now…in love.

When she reached the halfway point, it was my turn. And even though Edward was too distracted with me at the moment to growl at Jacob, it was the man who stood at the end of the isle that had my attention.

Charlie.

He looked so dashing all dressed up; even more so than he did at my wedding. Because this one, was for him.

I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek when I reached him, and whispered ever so softly towards his ear, "Love you, dad," before I finished my walk to go stand in front of Renesmee.

He must have been too choked up, because he couldn't find his words; but his nod and water filled eyes let me know he was saying 'I love you' right back.

Next was Leah. And as soon as she made it to her maid-of-honor position in front of me, the wedding march began.

The small crowd stood and turned to see Sue standing at the door. She was absolutely stunning.

My father's eyes lit up when he saw her and I heard him gasp at her presence. Rightfully so.

Alice had helped her find a dress, because that's what Alice does, and she had outdone herself once again.

The cream colored, floor length satin gown, that hugged her figure perfectly, sat slightly off Sue's shoulders, while the lights that were hung around the yard, bounced off her eyes and the stream of pearls that lined their way across the low-cut neckline. Her hair was pulled up and back, as perfectly placed pearls danced throughout her dark hair in back. The dress's train flowed out graciously behind her as she made her way to my father, it too having rows of pearls that trailed down all the way to the end.

It was Edward's job to keep an eye on Charlie, in case he were to fall over when he saw his beautiful, blushing bride.

Charlie beamed when she finally made her way to him, taking her arm in his, before turning to make their way to the minister. "You look beautiful," he whispered, causing Sue to dip her head in a blush.

Mr. Weber, Angela's father, was performing the ceremony for them tonight. He was thrilled when Charlie asked if he was available to do his wedding, like he'd done for his daughter. Me.

It was a reasonably warm, perfect, September evening, just a few weeks before the beginning of autumn. Most of the trees around had already begun to change color, casting a striking kaleidoscope of red, green, orange and purple colors across the background.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie had placed candles in glass sconces, all around the outskirts of the yard, hanging them high upon black rod iron poles that stuck firmly in the ground. The flames that dancing inside, made everything flicker beautifully out here.

I couldn't help but stare at my husband, who stood behind Jacob, who stood behind Billy, and reminisce over the last four years. It seemed like only four days ago that we stood where Charlie and Sue are now; loving him more than life itself, and would forever.

Billy, Charlie's best man, handed the ring to my father; and Leah to her mother when Mr. Weber called for them, for the reciting of the vows. I wanted to cry when my father got choked up during his. And Leah's actual water works weren't helping. I was a close echo of her sobs, and secretly blamed her increased hormones to keep myself from losing it.

After the happy couple said their 'I do's', and Mr. Weber pronounced them husband and wife; the crowd erupted into loud cheers, and hoots and howls when my father planted a big kiss on Sue, tipping her backwards for it.

I'd never seen my father so blissful when Mr. Weber announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Swan, and they strolled down the isle to stand at the back to greet their guests. He shined as much as she did. They were perfect.

The rest of the night carried on as usual. The cutting of the cake, the throwing of the bouquet and the risqué removal of the garter. To which Charlie received more hoots and howls, but he didn't care. This night was about them, and he enjoyed every bit of it.

A few of the wolf boys wrestled amongst each other on the ground behind Charlie, when his attempt to fling the garter backwards into the crowd of men fell short, and they landed only a few feet behind him. It was Paul who jumped up proudly as he held Jared back from his failed efforts to still grab for it.

I suddenly had to hold my breath when the scent of a girlfriend of a fellow officer flowed up and around me after she caught the bouquet and twirled near me with it. I hid the abrupt burn and quickly swallowed away the venom that filled my mouth, recovering swiftly without anyone but Edward noticing. He reached down and grabbed my hand when my rapid inhale was not followed by an immediate exhale. I squeezed his hand, smiled, and let my breath go a few seconds later to show him I was fine. But I could see him watching me, and would, until she was gone. He was still careful when times called for it. Not enough that I needed a babysitter, but enough that I didn't dare go anywhere with lots of people alone yet. Oh, I had super control, sure, but vampires weren't perfect.

I hadn't seen restaurant girl since that night with my mother, but I knew she was out there, somewhere. And even though her blood still tempted me more that anything else I had come across, and I wanted to go looking for her sometimes, I didn't. The memory of her was buried as best I could, hoping I'd never see her again. Or so I told myself.

Edward and I had taken several trips to the movies over the last few years, allowing me to 'practice' dealing with large amounts of human scents at once. Alice and Jasper accompanied us a few times as well. If we were going to be heading off to college, I knew my control would have to be as close to perfect as possible. We didn't need several deaths to start showing up as soon as we did, or in the middle of class. I didn't want to imagine that type of scene.

Jasper and I were doing quite well, I had to admit. Only a few times did we leave early when the burning, craving and temptation became too much; forcing us to hunt on the way home. We were pretty much tied when it came to temptation forfeits of movies, only missing out on half of the six movies we had to leave from, from the thirty we had gone to already.

Emmett took bets on us with Rosalie and Carlisle—who always bet 'for' us—losing half his money, and blaming us for it when he did. Only one time did he ask me to 'throw' a movie when he went double or nothing. But I didn't give. This was more about me and Jasper than him. He didn't speak to me for a few days after that. It was his own fault, if you asked me. Which he didn't.

Billy and Leah made wonderful heartfelt toasts to Charlie and Sue, and we all clinked against the sides of our glasses traditionally afterwards, promoting the happy couple to kiss, to which they did joyfully. Emmett accidentally broke his when he hit too hard against the empty crystal champagne glass with his fork. Esme was out in a flash with a broom and dustpan, smirking when she handed them both over to him.

Alice had agreed to allow Seth to be in charge of the faster paced music tonight, as long as he knew she would take control of the slower, more time-honored dance selections.

I couldn't help but laugh when Seth played everything from 'Bad Boys' for Charlie, to 'The Warrior' for Jasper, Emmett and Edward. But it was when he blared the tune 'Hungry Like The Wolf' for the packs that I snorted out a continual giggle.

Edward and I enjoyed the softer music, because it permitted us to stand as close as possible, while swaying back and forth in each others arms. He'd somehow managed to talk me into teaching me a few of his favorite dances from his time period, grinning proudly as we flowed gracefully around in a waltz with each other to Arnold Bax's nostalgic violin and piano composition 'Legend'. It felt like we floated across the dance floor, while sparks raced through me the entire time at his fluent beauty and leading capabilities. I had learned each step perfectly, and applauded myself for not messing up once. Not that I thought I would.

I'd held my body out as far as possible from Charlie when we danced together in honor of the bride and groom, being careful not to freeze him out. But he pulled me in close anyways, while we pretty much stood there and hugged the whole time. Charlie wasn't a dancer by definition. Only a few times did I have to apologize when I caught him shivering against me. He told me not to worry, because he said it was worth it. My brave father.

At some point during the night, all the wolf boys had gone out and decorated Sue's personal car, which was going to be used to take them to Victoria, British Columbia for their honeymoon. They would now have a three hour drive with lots of strewn out cans bouncing along the road after them, and 'Just Married' painted along the back window. Knowing Charlie, he would remove the metal noise makers as soon as they hit the highway.

And when I looked at the inside clock through the window, I knew we had only a few more songs to go before Charlie and Sue would have to leave.

Alice had put on another one of her favorite classics while Edward and I sat at a table, when I smelled and heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Bella."

I turned to see Embry holding his hand out in my direction for me to take it. "May I?" he asked, grinning.

I placed my hand in his. "Of course." I rose up graciously.

Embry'd healed quickly from his vampire injury in Italy, Carlisle determining from the x-rays that he'd suffered himself a femoral neck fracture to his hip. The bone had already begun to heal itself by the time Carlisle had gotten to it—with Edwards help and ours on the boat home—but not one-hundred percent properly since we had no medical supplies. And within forty-eight hours after that, and having to have it re-broken correctly at the house, he was completely healed.

I glanced quickly at the bite scar he still carried to the right side of his neck, though, making sure not to stare when he pulled me onto the dance floor with him. It had almost all but faded after a week, but was still visible to us and the wolves. The wound was cold to the touch, like mine was, but he wore it proudly regardless. To him, it was a medal of honor for taking a fall to protect his Alpha wolf leader, Jacob.

Embry's body temperature never recovered to its normal one hundred and nine degrees, but close enough, and he appeared to cope just fine at a steamy one hundred and six. Carlisle said the venom was to be blamed for that, but internally, his muscles and arteries were going to be fine. And Embry was most anxious when he was given the 'okay' to be able to phase again after a week, if he promised to take his runs slow. But I never knew a Quilete wolf to take anything slow.

"You look gorgeous, Bella," he leaned down and whispered next to my ear.

"Thank you, Embry." I patted him gently on the shoulder my hand rested on. "And you look very handsome." I grinned playfully.

"So you guys really have to leave soon?" His smile faded to an immediate frown.

"I'm afraid so." I nodded somberly.

"Wow. Off to college," he perked up his voice, trying to be happy for us.

"Yeah, college." I let out a low sigh.

"You must be excited?" he asked casually, waiting for my reaction, to see if I really was. And I wondered if he hoped there was a way we'd suddenly change our minds and stay.

"Uh, yeah, very excited," I said, with maybe too much animation, hoping my acting skills would pay off as I tried to sound beyond thrilled.

Embry stared at me with analyzing eyes.

The truth is; I was worried to be heading off to college. This was Dartmouth for goodness sake! On the other side of the country; thousands of miles away from Charlie and Renee. And, more people to be around. More people, with new scents I hadn't come across yet.

My stomach still fluttered with hundreds of butterflies every time I pictured myself walking into class for the first time, looking around anxiously for a seat, hoping and praying I wouldn't kill the first person I sat next to.

Edward and I enrolled in all the same night classes. He was going to be majoring in English with me, considering how much he loved literature, and…that it also meant we would be together. After all the other degrees he had, that was one he didn't hold yet. I was relieved, and would desperately rely on his ninety to my four years of practice to keep an extra watch on me.

Two weeks ago, Japer had taken a visit to see J. Jenks, along with a current picture of Renesmee, to have all the necessary papers done up for her. He had requested a birth certificate, driver's license, current passport and state certified home-schooled High School diploma for her. While the rest of us would be able to use the existing information we had to pass for our should-be ages of twenty-three to twenty-five. Luckily, college had no age limit to when someone could go.

Jasper had also promised J I would be the one coming back in a few days from now to inspect and retrieve the documents. He had inquired about me when Jasper was there and was happy to hear he would get to see me again.

"So, what are you guys going to do, once we leave?" I asked Embry casually as we danced around the floor in time with the music.

"Get jobs I guess. Continue on as normal."

"Continue on as normal?" I wondered what he'd meant by that.

"Yeah. Seth and I talked to Sam. And we've decided we aren't going to stop phasing after you guys are gone. And neither are Quil, Collin and Brady. The five of us are going to carry on as usual," he seemed so sure, so happy about it. "Quil will stop when Claire is his age."

"What?" my voice rang high, but not enough to startle the human guests. "Don't you want to stop? Have a chance at a normal life?"

"Why?" He shrugged. "Seth and I haven't imprinted. And neither have Collin or Brady. There's no reason for us to grow old gracefully when we have no one to grow old with. And besides, this area still needs protection. And, as far as 'normal life', I'm a shape-shifter, Bella. What do you consider normal for me?"

"Protection from what, though?" I straightened up at his words, wondering if he knew something I didn't? "And you don't have to imprint to find someone."

"Well, you never know, Bella, what could still come through here." His tone was serious. "The Cullen's did. And look at our weather. Who's to say any other vampire, or vampires, might find their way through, make camp, buy a house and shack up here? And, no, I don't have to imprint, but it could happen."

He had me there on both accounts. Who knew what, or who, could come across their paths?

"Right…" I trailed off, not liking the idea regardless. I wanted them to be normal, for them.

"The four of us have a deal. We'll phase until we imprint. And if we never do, then it'll be our job, and Quil's for a time, to patrol and protect the reservation as best we can, with Jacob still in charge."

"Jacob?" I looked at him confused.

"Well, yeah. Distance won't change anything, and he'll still be phasing. And just like Leah. She doesn't phase anymore, but she'll always be part of the pack. It's in her blood; we're tied together no matter what. We'll all just be tied to Jacob, he'll be everyone's Alpha, since Sam will be stopping."

He was right. They could go wherever and still be connected. Moving, or not phasing wasn't going to change any of that. They would always be a part of each other in some way.

"But what about building a family, having children without imprinting? Won't you miss that? Can't you fall in love without all the hocus pocus?"

Embry's looked down. "Yeah, but…" he stopped talking.

"But what?" I pulled his face up to meet mine.

"Well, we don't want to end up like Sam and Leah. You know, what happened with them. And we think…" he paused to sigh lightly. "Well, we think its better this way."

"Oh," I replied quietly. How could I argue with that kind of logic? "I see your point."

"We'll take it day by day, Bella. Don't worry about us, okay? We know what we're doing."

"So it's final then?" I asked to make sure. "Even if you phase for hundreds of years?" As long as they kept at it, they wouldn't grow old.

"Yes. It's final." He grinned, seeming happy with the plan of their future. "We'll be fine."

"We'll miss you guys," I could help but blurt out when I stared up into his eyes.

"We'll miss you guys, too." He nodded in agreeance then paused for a moment, thinking.

"What?" I wondered about his expression.

"Are you guys coming back, you think? When you're done with college? Are you…coming back?"

I waited for a few seconds before answering, trying to come up with some kind of reassurance, knowing I had none.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "I'd like to, but, I don't know, Embry. We don't want to trigger the phasing…" I stopped, not aware of what else to say after that.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." He looked down again. He was going to miss Jacob more than anything. The thought of his best friend leaving and possibly never coming back, weighed heavy on him. I could understand.

"You can come visit us," I came back with happily, "anytime you want, okay?"

His eyes lit up when he placed them back on mine. "Yeah, maybe we'll do that," he sounded somewhat pleased by my suggestion.

"No matter where we are, Embry, you're always welcome, okay? You, Seth, or whoever. Anytime."

"Thanks, Bella." A hint of a smile returned to his face as our song came to and end and we hugged.

When my dance with Embry was over and I moved to walk towards Edward, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder.

I caught my breath when I turned to see Ahren standing behind me. His shocking good looks were definitely going to take some getting used to.

"Do you have time for one more dance, Bella?" He beamed his bright, white teeth down at me again in a captivating smile.

"Uh, sure…" was the best answer I could come up with as I looked over at Edward, who nodded an 'okay' for me to proceed from the table he sat at, waiting patiently.

Ahren and I stood in the middle of the dance floor Alice had put together. My left arm extending almost all the way up when I placed my hand on his shoulder, while my right hand tingled slightly at touch of his warm hand. I could only imagine how cold I felt to him, if he didn't already have vampires for friends back home.

"So I heard you're the one responsible for saving our lives back in Italy?" he said with conviction. "And I believe I owe you a proper thank you for that." He smiled cordially.

A proper thank you? What did he consider a proper thank you? There wasn't anything I expected from Ahren, and I hoped he didn't feel like he truly owed me anything. He had made Leah happy. That in itself was perfectly satisfying to me.

"You don't owe me anything, Ahren," the words fumbled out of my mouth when I gazed up at him, shocked that maybe Leah or Ian had given me all the credit. "It took all of us out there. I can't claim any more than anyone else. Especially, Zafrina." Which was true. If she hadn't been able to blind The Volturi, none of us would be standing here tonight. A shiver shot down my spine.

Ahren laughed softly, ignoring the slight shutter of my body. "Leah said you would say that. That you were very humble."

_Leah said something nice about me?_ I teased to myself. She and I had been on great terms since that horrible night, leaving my thoughts of her to be ones made out of obvious habit. But not real.

"Zafrina," Ahren recalled the name. "The one who makes pictures."

"Yes. Without her, some of us might not be standing here tonight. Or, any of us. She's the one who deserves the credit that we're all alive. I only made it possible for her."

"So…it was you. To begin with?" He smirked, finding his way back to giving me credit again.

"Uh, well, I, I guess so." My eyes raised themselves at my answer, unable to find a rightful argument.

"I hope to meet her one day. Zafrina. So I can properly thank her as well," he said as he twirled me around in a graceful circle.

I wasn't sure that meeting would ever happen, or if it should. He was a werewolf, a natural enemy. And she wasn't supposed to know about him. Plus, she wasn't a vegetarian. And he carried blood in him. I wouldn't want that meeting to end up in a bad way if I could help it.

"I'll pass your 'thank you' on to her," I thought it best to avoid a meet-and-drain between them.

"Please do." he smiled.

Then Ahren let go of my hand and waist, before reaching both his arms up and around my neck, pulling me in close to him for a hug.

"Thank you, Bella," he squeezed me tightly, very tightly, but not more than I could handle, "from me _and_ my family. If there's anything you ever need…I want you to call, alright?" he whispered softly towards my ear.

I managed to find a way out of his grip as I leaned back and nodded. "You're welcome. And that goes both ways," I repeated his offer.

"Alright." He grinned.

When the song ended, I took Ahren over and introduced him to Edward, Jasper, and Embry. We were the only four left from Italy that he hadn't officially met before tonight. Leah joined up with us shortly after and shared their good news when Alice, Edward and Jasper eyed her and her abdomen with shared glances.

Edward's eyes widened for just a fraction of a second, and I knew he was wondering what I had before. What would their child _be _like? If they had a boy, would he be able to shift _and_ transform? Would it be voluntarily and involuntarily? And if they had a girl, would she be able to shift herself one day? Or maybe they would get lucky, and nothing would happen at all. Could it be possible that opposite wolf genes cancelled each other out? We'd have to wait and find out.

So, Leah, my new shape-shifting, step-sister to the vampire, was carrying a baby werewolf? Could it get any more confusing than that? Carlisle will keep up with Marek and Sue on this one for sure.

I reveled in the thought that in this one day, I'd gained a sister and a brother, and would be an aunt one day to a niece or nephew. And Edward an uncle.

As soon as we finished our congratulations to them, we noticed Charlie and Sue making their rounds of goodbyes. If they were going to make it to British Columbia before midnight, they were going to have to leave now.

Emmett went to load their suitcases in the trunk of Sue's car after she changed into something more comfortable for the ride.

As soon as they were ready, Edward and I walked them out to their car, along with everyone else who threw birdseed at them as they ducked their way quickly down the front porch.

I gave my father one last hug. "Have a wonderful time, dad, and we'll see you soon for Renesmee's birthday."

"Yes. Bye, Bells." He kissed my forehead then held me back to look me in the eyes. "No tearing apart vehicles while I'm gone, alright?" he teased.

I was getting a little tired of that joke.

"I'll try." I laughed half-heartedly.

"Chief." Edward stuck his hand out.

"Edward," Charlie replied, slapping his hand into Edward's then leaning himself in for a hug. "Take care of my girls."

"Yes sir," Edward smiled when they broke apart, nodding once.

As soon as they got in the car and shut their doors, we all waved one final goodbye before the newlyweds made their way noisily down the Cullen's drive. And just like I'd predicted, the metal clanking stopped once they reached the highway.

Everyone helped clean up after we visited for a little bit longer. And, although we could have had the whole place back to normal in just a few minutes, the help was a nice gesture.

I kept my distance from flower-bouquet girl, though.

My father's police buddies were the first to leave, followed shortly by Leah and Ahren, who were going to be staying at Sue's while she was gone. Only to return here for one of the next three nights of the full moons cycle to go out hunting with the Cullen boys and Jacob. Making it: one werewolf, two shape shifters—because Seth wants to go—and three vampires out feasting. The next two nights, he'd spend with Sam and the boys.

Those should be interesting events all around.

Billy and the rest of the wolf boys headed out shortly after that, leaving me and my family to enjoy the rest of this beautiful evening.

Jacob and Renesmee retired to the couch to watch a movie to wind down from the day; both falling asleep after only ten minutes. Jacob had danced with her all night, growling under his breath when any of his buddies tried to cut in. His protection of her was comforting, and distressing, almost as much as her father's.

Renesmee was leaning up against Jacob's shoulder when we walked into the house, his arm curled gently around her. They looked so peaceful as Edward went to grab her up from him.

"Why don't you let them sleep?" I said softly as I placed my hand on his arm to stop him from waking her.

Edward glared at me, not happy with my idea to leave them alone. But after pondering my request, he sighed heavily and looked around. "Is anyone going to be down here tonight?" he asked to the rest of the Cullen's in the room.

"We'll keep an eye on them," Rosalie answered immediately, comforting my husband's unease with the situation. She was speaking for her and Emmett, of course.

"We will?" Emmett threw his hands on his hips and cocked his head, irritated at her.

"Yes." She glowered at him.

"No, we can stay," Edward countered after Emmett's reaction to Rosalie's offer, then looked at me.

"Uh…yeah, we can stay," I replied to Emmett while I casually widened my eyes at Edward to let him know I was hoping to go home.

"They'll be fine, Edward," Alice chimed in, patting him on the shoulder. "Go home."

"And how would you know that, Alice?" He narrowed his eyes and moved his hand in their direction. "They're sound asleep. And please don't try to tell me you can see their future. Because I know quite well how impossible that is for you."

"I just do," she sang back as she turned him around and pushed him towards the front door. "We'll all be here. Now stop worrying."

Some part of him must have believed her, because he didn't resist to much against her gentle shoves.

And, thankfully, just the two of us left for home.


	3. Chapter 2 House Guests

2. House Guests

"Bella, how much longer are you going to be?" Edward asked impatiently. I could hear him pacing the bedroom floor as I stood in the closet deciding what I wanted to wear today. My pink t-shirt? Or the light blue one?

"Almost ready," I said reassuringly. "Just give me one second." I pulled out a dark green cotton one instead and slipped it over my head, then reached in a drawer for a pair of socks.

Edward was in a hurry to get back to the house this morning before Renesmee and Jacob would wake up. Well, Renesmee. Jacob could easily sleep until at least ten, as long as we didn't make too much noise. Sometimes he'd wake up irritable when Rosalie purposely turn the TV on too loud to a channel that usually involved some kind of mechanical motor work being done, with tons of revving and an attractive matched-up couple who had to shout loudly over the roar of the supped up engine they were working on. To which Jacob would startle out of a dead sleep, arms flailing, and automatically grab the remote, hitting the mute button and throwing the controller under his rear end, before lying back down, daring her to go for it. It happened at least three times a week to Rosalie's pure enjoyment.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I sat down on the end of our bed and slipped my socks over my feet, watching him continue to pace. As if I didn't have somewhat of a clue. "You know they're fine."

"I'll just feel better when we're there," was all Edward said, not looking at me while he exhausted an invisible back and forth trail along our wooden floor.

I reached down beside me and picked up my tennis shoes, forcing the front of my feet in each one, ending with a wiggle of my heel and slight thud when my foot made its way completely in. It wasn't necessary for vampires to wear shoes, but it was important we keep up on appearances and habits of the average humans around us. So, as a result, we found ourselves involved in many 'unnecessary' actions and practices, just to fit in. Actions that, with practice, were starting to become second nature to me again. And tennis shoes were comfortable.

Edward had been dressed and ready for a half an hour already, since sunrise. Waiting as patiently as he could for me to shower, dry my hair and dress.

"Okay. I'm ready," I said as I moved in front of him to stop his constant steps, and placed my arms tightly around his waist, looking up at him.

He placed his arms around my neck and pulled me in close. "Good," his voice was relieved against my ear.

"This is really hard for you isn't it?" I spoke with my cheek against his chest before hearing him sigh at my words.

"A little," his tone was short, but honest.

"Why?" I pulled back to gaze into his eyes.

"Bella, doesn't it bother you at all to leave them alone?" He looked at me like I might somehow be on the verge of insane for asking 'why'.

"I trust Jacob," I shot back quickly. "And so should you. He'd never do anything to under mind you. You know that."

"He is a boy," he growled with a hidden meaning, or what he thought was a hidden meaning. But I knew what he meant. "A boy who has been after our daughter since the day she was born."

"Edward." I ran my hands gently down the side of his face to console him. "He hasn't been _after her _since the day she was born. He's been connected with her. That's the way it works, and that's the way it has worked. He loves her."

"I'm well aware of that, love." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "But…he is still _a boy._"

I rolled my eyes and reached my hand up to pull his chin down so his eyes met mine. "And because you're _a boy_," I said sternly, with an expression that let him know he'd better be careful with his answer, "that's a bad thing? To be in love?"

His face went blank. "Of course it's not a bad thing. And, I'd hardly call me a boy, Bella."

"I'd hardly call Jacob a boy either," I rebutted. "He may be stuck at seventeen, like you, but he's matured over the years in spite of it, like you. He has his own pack he takes care of, and a beautiful girl that thinks the world of him, that he thinks the world of and would do anything to protect. Doesn't sound like too many teenage boys I know…" I trailed off, waiting for him to come up with a reasonable, or, unreasonable argument.

Edward stared into my eyes, and it was all I could do to keep myself from being mesmerized by them, resisting the urge to jump back into bed, taking him with me.

He sighed heavily and removed his chin from my hands to look away from me. "If only you could be inside his mind for one day. Then you would understand," his voice was conflicted as he let go of my waist and backed away, moving around me to head towards the bedroom door.

"I don't have to be inside his mind to know what you're saying," I turned and said to his back, causing him to stop and pivot in my direction. "But he deserves your trust." I walked up and put my hands on my hips, tilting my head, raising my eyebrows. "You've already scared him half to death into not making any wrong moves. What's left? Move him out of state and only allow them to talk by web cam?"

Edward grinned, pondering the thought, and then straightened his expression, putting his fatherly face back on. "Well, let's just say, the more battle hymns I hear coming from him, the better."

I laughed. "Aren't you tired of those?"

"No." His stare was cold. "In fact, I'm thinking of giving him a few more to learn. One's from other countries even, so he has more of a variety to choose from when he's got too much free time to think. And then after that, we'll move on to college football fight songs."

I shook my head, holding back a laugh. "Edward, really…"

He grabbed my hand with no trace of a smile, finding no part of this conversation a bit overdoing it. "Come on, let's go." He pulled me out of the bedroom, through our homely cottage, past the front door, and all the way to the main house in an impatient sprint.

When we walked inside, Jacob was still sleeping on the couch, sprawled out on top of all the cushions, snoring away like a group of lumberjacks on a busy day.

Edward turned and made his way into the kitchen, with me on his heals, to the sound of Renesmee eating away at a bowl of crunchy cereal.

"Good morning!" Alice chirped when she pulled down the latest fashion magazine from her face to smile at us. She was sitting across from Renesmee, looking at the current dress styles the high class models in France were wearing.

"Good Morning, Alice." Edward looked at her for a while, taking in no doubt a recap of the whole evening. Alice stared back at him with irritated eyes, as she patiently let him wander through her mind so he'd know things last night had gone just fine. Or so I assumed, when he finished his prying with one quick head nod to her.

"Good morning dad, mom." Renesmee looked at us and smiled, after she'd finished with her last bite of cereal, then took her bowl over to the sink to rinse it out.

"Morning, sweetheart." I walked over and gave her a kiss on the back of her head. "Sleep well?"

She turned and gave a meaningful glance at her father, then at me. "Yes. I slept very well. Thank you."

"I moved her up to my room when you left," Alice told me. "I didn't want to run the risk of Jacob waking her up with his obnoxious log sawing." She grinned.

I could still hear Jake going to town as she spoke. "Good thinking." I laughed before Alice danced her way out of the kitchen with a quick wink to Edward.

"Feel better?" I mouthed when I made my way over to my husband who held himself firm against the entry door jam with one foot cocked over the other and his arms crossed.

"Yes," he mouthed back, followed by a relieved sigh.

Renesmee put her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher then went back to the table and finished off the rest of the blood she'd poured herself in a small cup. Only once did she glance quickly at her father who stood there watching her. I'm sure she was feeling just as confused as Jacob would later when he'd find out that Edward had actually left them alone together. Well, as alone together as they could be, with six other wide awake vampires in the house. And before Alice so graciously removed her.

With Edward's mind reading out of range at our cottage, and his concern that all family members might be away from them at any time, he'd worried Jacob would go in for a 'kiss' should he wake in the middle of the night and happily find Ren snuggled up next to him. It was something they hadn't done yet, because they had not been allowed. By 'guess who' of course.

Reason why? The only thing Edward knew about Jacob's kisses, were they were either forced on, or tricked into upon girls. Or as Edward puts it coldly, _a girl_. Me.

Besides his sisters or female family members, and only on the cheek, I was the only girl Jake had ever kissed. Kissed on the lips, and kissed on out of love.

It was easy to see Jake weakening with each new closer to adult age Renesmee progressed into, but he kept his respect. It also helped when Edward told Jacob how completely unnecessary it was to be kissing a 'three year old', let alone think about it. Jacob's face had flushed a light green color at the thought, and Edward had turned and walked away with a satisfied grin.

"You left me here," Renesmee stated to both of us without looking as she rinsed out the cup and placed it in the dishwasher next to the cereal bowl on the top rack.

"We did," Edward replied through tight lips.

"You were already sleeping, Ren," I explained. "We didn't see any point in waking you to come all the way home to only go back to sleep."

She closed the washer door and turned to look at Edward, then at me, and back to her father. "That makes sense." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't expect it again, though," Edward heeded out a casual warning. "That was just the way things happened last night. You both were very tired. Home is where you will still sleep, alright?"

Renesmee tried to hide a smile. "Alright."

She hardly ever argued with her father, because she saw no point in taking a useless venture down an unbreakable road...a road that had just enough of a temperament to ground her if it felt necessary. A road she had already been on when Jacob had been hurt in a fight with Edward a few years ago, and the mandatory three day separation that just about killed her and Jacob. Neither of them wanting to go through that kind of torment again.

And it was easy for her to obey her father. Because if I ever saw anything unjust...I'd usually end up doing the arguing for her and she'd end up with what she deserved to have in the first place. But only if it was 'just' and didn't have anything to do with one of Edward's two '_I won't budge on this, Bella_' rules. Which were: one – No being alone together, and two – No kissing until Ren stopped growing and could decide for herself if it was something she wanted.

I found that last part a little silly...I mean 'hello!' But again, Jacob had a reputation. One that Edward felt needed to be fixed. And that's how he was going to have him fix it. Hands and lips off!

Just then I heard Emmett turn on the TV and shout out a thunderous yell at a score he'd seen, over what sounded like a football game going on.

Jacob woke with a sudden "Ahgh" holler at the outburst before Emmett laughed out a "sorry, dude!" apology.

"Geez, Emmett! Between you and Rosalie there's no getting any sleep around here," Jacob grumbled and I heard him punch at a couch pillow before throwing his head back down on it with an irate huff.

If Jacob wasn't sleeping at Billy's, which he rarely ever did, he would make his way up to Edward's old room to sleep, since it was on the third floor and in far enough TV distance. But when he'd fall sleep on the couch, which he so often did, it was hard for those two to remember to be quiet.

I think.

I walked out of the kitchen to make my way towards the back window, passing Alice and Jasper, who had sat down to a game of chess in the living room. She was reading from the same magazine while waiting for Jasper, who was concentrating intensely on his next move. When he was done, she'd quickly move her next piece and head back to reading, leaving him feeling flustered. I don't know why he even attempted to play against her?

Only twice in the last three years did Alice allow me to block her ability in one game against Emmett and one against Jasper. She'd won both games on her own, but each boy refused to accept defeat; thinking I'd had a hand in helping her cheat, by assuming I hadn't really blocked her at all. I'd stuck my nose up in the air and told them they were on their own then after those false accusations, and when Edward's backing me up had failed.

I could hear Carlisle typing up in his office on his laptop, while Esme turned pages in a book she was reading every few seconds, stopping once in a while to discuss what she'd just gone over with him.

Edward followed me to the window as I passed Rosalie sitting in a lounge chair doing a crossword puzzle and Emmett making soundless yells and gestures at his football game, making sure not to wake a snoring Jacob again. The Cardinals were playing the Redskins and I asked him softly which team he wanted to win.

He pointed to the TV, and jokingly replied in a whisper, "the team in red." I guess he didn't really care, as long as it was a game being played, and I turned back to face the glass with a grin.

"So where are you taking Ahren to hunt tonight?" I asked Edward after we stood motionless for a while, staring out across the surrounding forest.

"We are going to head northeast, where the game is smaller. Ahren prefers to take his food in whole. So I figure we will head in towards the rocky beach areas a few miles up, where we won't run into any people or hikers."

The left side of my face curled up when I pictured Ahren snapping the neck of some poor animal then swallowing it down in one large loud gulp. "Eww," I said softly to myself.

Edward chuckled and nodded his head.

Of course we weren't any better. I'm sure Ahren probably found it just as disgusting to think of us draining an animal completely dry of its self; only after the blood.

"Are you, Emmett and Jasper going to hunt as well?" I turned to look at him, wondering if that was a good idea. I'm sure Ahren wouldn't get hurt, but when we turned our senses over to the chase, who new what could happen to others near us? I didn't want Ahren to run the risk of getting in the way of anything. Plus, we'd hunted the night before Charlie's wedding, so there was no reason.

"No." He continued to stare out into the forest. "We'll be standing guard to make sure it's safe for him out there. But Jacob might want to."

"Really?" My eyebrows rose. "Hmmm."

"What?" He turned to look at me.

A large grin formed on my face.

"I'm just picturing it." Then I laughed through my nose. "A werewolf, a shape-shifter and three vampires out on a hunting date. That's something I thought I'd never see in my lifetime."

"A hunting date?" He narrowed his eyes at my choice of words.

"Well, you know what I mean," I back tracked quickly. _Play-date _was more or less what I was thinking, but didn't dare say.

Edward moved behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and nestled his face into my neck, brushing his lips along my skin. "No, I don't know what you mean," his breath swayed cool against me. "Please tell me. I'm curious."

The hair on my arms felt like they were standing up on end when a spark set off every nerve in my body, one by one at his touch. He knew better than to do this unless we were home alone, where I could follow through on my reactions.

I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes when he began kissing my neck with more enthusiasm. "Um…well…I mean…big, strong men going out to hunt and…um…" My breathing made the words spill out in sporadic gusts. And then I just stopped talking all together, because I couldn't concentrate anymore.

"That's what I thought," Edward whispered in my ear after he'd kissed his way up to it.

I let out a few deep heavy breaths before Emmett ruined the moment with a loud shout in our direction, "Trying to watch a game here you two!" and waking Jake with a start in the process.

I lifted my head straight, then turned to see Jacob grab his couch pillow angrily and drudge himself upstairs. Heading for Edward's bedroom now doubt for some peace and quiet.

Renesmee watched him from the computer she sat at now as Rosalie laughed under her breath and Emmett made another, "sorry, dude," apology.

Jacob growled in response before he reached the second floor, and then a few moments later I heard Edward's door slam with a loud thud. The boy loved his sleep.

Edward laughed as he gave my neck one quick kiss, then let go of me and made his way over watch Alice and Japer finish their chess game. I cursed him silently for what he did to me while I continued to stare out into the forest and bring myself down from my intense yearning. Not fair! I thought. Not fair at all, Edward.

Leah and Ahren showed up at the house at five o'clock sharp this evening, burning my nose when they entered. I still couldn't get over how strong his scent was. Like bitter bleach being poured down my nose then lit with a match. How did Leah stand it?

I tried not to show any reaction, but my tightened eyes couldn't help but want to overflow with tearless water as I turned and tried to wave away the smell that hovered around them with my hand. But it was no use. So I settled for a few quick blinks and held my breath, suddenly wanting to open every window and door in the house for some kind of relief. He didn't smell bad. He just smelled like, well…a werewolf.

Having Ian's pack in one small cabin with us in Slovakia had done the same thing, only five times stronger. And I hadn't thought about it until it was here again, in our house. On the dance floor, the breeze had kept Ahrens scent blowing at a distance, so it was bearable to be so close to him. This would take days, if not weeks to get out, even after just the one night he _and _Leah were going to be spending with us. The next two moon nights would be spent hunting with the wolves, who were anxious to see a real live werewolf for the first time, instead of the one's they'd only seen in books and movies or read about in legends.

"Welcome." Carlisle shook Ahren's hand then reached for their bags. "Let me show you to your room." He gestured towards the stairs.

"Thank you for having us," Ahren said as they followed Carlisle up the stairs to his room, allowing Leah to go first, where his wife would be sleeping tonight; and where Ahren would be sleeping just after sunrise.

"Every thing is freshly washed," Esme mentioned as she followed behind them. "We touched as little as possible."

Leah tossed a smile over her shoulder like she'd just had a memory cross her mind, as she trudged tiredly up the stairs. "It'll be fine Esme, thank you."

I figured the look was because the last time Esme had offered her anything; food, clothes, she'd turned her nose up at it, or sent it sailing down the river in vampire rebellion. But times were different now and Leah welcomed the hospitality with graciousness.

"The fridge and cupboards are stocked. So help yourself to anything you find fitting," Esme offered as they walked along the second floor hallway.

"Thank you," Leah said again politely.

"Shall we head out?" Edward asked Ahren when they'd returned from upstairs. It was five thirty and close to sunset if they were going to make sure they were out far enough for Ahren to change.

"Smaller game?" Ahren double checked.

'Yes," Jasper replied. "We're going to head northeast, about six miles or so. It should be very much to your liking."

"I'm all set then." Ahren smiled before he gave Leah a kiss goodbye and met up with the boys at the front door.

"Jacob?" Edward said to the shifter as he sat next to Renesmee at the computer, looking at the current weather conditions along the Pacific Ocean verses New Hampshire, and talking about what different kind of sea creatures swim in the Atlantic Ocean.

"Oh…yeah!" He jumped up, touching Ren's shoulder with a goodbye tap.

Edward cringed.

"See you in the morning, Ren," Jacob said softly to her.

"Be careful," her voice was gentle and full of love and concern as he headed for the front door.

"Psssh," Jacob huffed. "Always." Then grinned a look of adoration at her.

Renesmee didn't like this mixed group going out to hunt any more than I did, as she warily watched Jake head out and down the front porch steps. But Ahren had to go; there was no getting around it. He needed a support group; and Jacob was curious.

"Have a good time." I kissed Edward goodbye and gave him a stern look. "No hunting right?" I checked once more.

"No hunting." He grabbed my neck and pulled me firmly into his lips, taking my breath away. "I promise." He grinned at the wobbliness of my legs, then let go of me.

I sighed in frustration. "See you in the morning. I love you," my words were a flow of flustered air.

"I love you too, Bella." His eyes sizzled like a growing wild fire at the mention of my name and I groaned internally. _Not fair…still not fair!_

Rosalie and Alice said their goodbyes to Emmett and Jasper before the rest of them headed anxiously out the door into the forest ahead.

I stood at the smaller north window for the next few minutes, watching the clouds above turn to a dark grey as the sun was going down.

Then suddenly, without any warning, a large flock of birds flew off in a scattered frenzy from a big group of trees when a loud, echoed howl rose up from the earth below. I turned to see Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Renesmee staring at me, then past me, through the window and out into the forest. And for a second, I felt like I was in some sort of old scary werewolf movie. The kind where you knew they were out there…but you didn't know exactly where, until an eerie group of frightened birds gave away their location and your nerves immediately turned tense when a sudden howl pierced right through you. I'd heard that howl before, but not here at home, in my front yard.

My imaginary movie run-through was distracted when I heard Carlisle get up from his desk chair and walk to his office window. He had a better view, but I doubted he'd be able to see anything past the vast bushels of tree tops.

After a few moments his footsteps made their way out of his office, down the hall, then down each flight of stairs. We smiled at each other when he touched on the last step and I passed by on my way to the couch to try to relax.

"Let's watch a movie," Alice cheerfully suggested. "Something girly, since the boys are gone." She glanced at Carlisle then, not wanting to exclude him from the evening. "You're welcome to join us too, Carlisle, if you like?"

Carlisle, with amused respect, decided to forgo the tear jerking festivities of the evening to head down to the hospital to check on a few of his patients. He told the hospital he would take this evening's shift in the ER, and us that he'd be back in the morning.

The microwave in the kitchen let out two loud ending beeps before the door slammed and Leah joined all of us in the TV room with a piled up plate of about forty chicken nuggets. I stared at the heaping mound, knowing she'd eat it all easily.

Carlisle bent down and kissed Esme's forehead. "Call me if there are any problems." He gave her a look of almost concern.

"Will do," she replied sweetly while Rosalie searched through a large storage cabinet full of DVD's to find a good chick-flick for us to watch

Problems? Was he expecting problems? Why did he say that? And why did he appear concerned? Did he mean problems with Leah? And why am I suddenly panicking? Carlisle would never leave if he was expecting any real problems, would he? _No, it's just a general statement, Bella, don't get all freaked out. _

"Here's a good one." Rosalie opened the DVD cover and removed the silver disk from its holder. "Care to tell me what it is?" She teased towards Alice as she placed the movie into the player.

Alice looked at Leah then gave Rosalie a 'not funny' glare. "Surprise me." She followed with a spiteful smile.

Rosalie walked over and gave her a playful pat on her shoulder before she sat down comfortably at Alice's feet.

"So, Leah," I asked during the opening previews, "does it make you uncomfortable to be around us? With the phasing and all?" I couldn't help myself from wondering out loud.

She turned to me as she shoved a full nugget into her mouth, chewing, then swallowing. "No. I'm not uncomfortable at all," her tone was reassuring as she shook her head, shoving in two more nuggets.

"How long did it take? For you to stop…'having the urge'?" I chose my words carefully.

"Well…after Ahren and I moved, I guess it was about two years." She took another bite, this time placing three nuggets in her mouth, chewing and swallowing again. "After that; Adriana would come down a little at a time; to see if I had any reaction to her. I wanted to at first, but I'd been working to so hard at not phasing, that after her third visit, I felt no urge anymore. I think it was because I didn't want too. So it was easy to control by then." She plopped another piece into her mouth.

"And the baby feels no urge?" I thought about how dumb that sounded after I'd already asked.

"No…" she looked at me awkwardly. "Why?"

I didn't know why? What would posses me to ask something like that. As if I thought the baby would somehow phase in her womb.

"Sorry. That was a silly question." I rolled my eyes at myself. _No, Bella, that was a stupid question. Just stop talking and watch the movie._

"Do you think the baby could have some kind of reaction?" Leah's eyes widened at me. "Did Carlisle say something?" she sounded worried now.

"No, Leah. I'm sorry. It was just a dumb question. I don't know why I asked it. I guess I was just wondering if you felt 'weird'…being around us? Please don't read into my absurd curiosities. Carlisle didn't say anything. I promise," I tried to console the stress on her face.

"Oh, okay," she eased up a bit and threw a handful of chicken pieces in this time, distracting herself with a mouthful of chewing. Did Ahren find that attractive? Considering he was eating 'whole' pieces of animal…her handfuls were probably small helpings to him.

I heard her heart start to race and, feeling obviously responsible, I knew I had to do something to help calm her, since I started it.

"You have a wonderful husband," was the first thing I pulled out of my bag of unpracticed distracting tricks, knowing the ones I used on Edward certainly wouldn't work on her.

"Yes." She smiled, and her heart slowed a bit. "I still can't believe how everything worked out the way it did, Bella. I was meant to go to Italy for more than fighting the Volturi." Her heart rate spiked for a moment, then slowed even further, and I sighed in relief.

Rosalie looked at me from the floor beside Alice, as if to say 'shut-up, Bella'. I gave her a few quick nods to let her know I was in on what she was implying and was doing my best to get things back on track.

"Can I get you some water?" Esme leaned over from the other side of Leah to ask her.

"Oh, yes, please. Thank you. That would be great."

Esme stood up to head for the kitchen as I looked over at Alice in the chair. She'd given me a stern look as well, before she hit the 'play' button on the remote and the main movie popped up on the big screen. I pulled my legs into my chest and wrapped my arms around them, wondering why I still hadn't learned to shut my mouth before it was always too late. _One of these days, _I told myself, _one of these days, Bella, you're gonna get it right._

After Esme handed Leah a half a box of tissues throughout the end of the movie, we realized that maybe a tear-jerker plot wasn't the best idea for someone in her 'condition'. Rosalie should have picked something more comical, or horror induced at least. We always found 'Underworld' quite entertaining. Maybe we should have stuck with something like that? _Next time_, I thought…if Ahren trusted her with us again.

Leah's eyes were starting growing heavy by the time the ending credits began to roll up the screen. Her blinks became long and drawn out as her head bobbed back a few times against the back cushions of the couch, catching herself when she did.

"Come on, Leah," Esme reached for her arm, "let's get you to bed."

Leah stood and was able to make her way up the few flights of stairs with Esme to their room before she fell with a light thud on the bed, not even bothering to change before she was out, breathing heavily already in her sleep.

"What were you thinking, Bella, asking her about the baby phasing?" Rosalie scowled at me.

I knew this was coming.

"I don't know? I was just wondering," I tried to defend myself. "And before I knew it…I just blurted it out." I made a throw-up motion with my hands, feeling like an idiot already without Rosalie's help.

"Go easy on her, Rosalie," Alice barked. "You know you were wondering the same thing yourself. Bella was the only one who actually had the guts to ask."

I wasn't sure if I felt better by Alice's defense, but she had been right to an extent. I'm sure they all wondered, and I _was_ the only vampire foolish enough in the family to ask.

Rosalie growled lightly at her.

"I guess," she then admitted behind pursed lips. "But still. Did you hear her heart race at the inclination? That can't be good for her."

"She said she was sorry, and covered nicely," Alice growled back. "Leah's fine. As long as we don't ask any more questions Carlisle isn't here to help answer." She looked at Rosalie before turning her head to place a long glare at me.

I gave her a sheepish grin as if to say 'point taken'.

Of course, with Sue being her mother, she'd know best about those kinds of questions—and their answers.

"Who's up for a pedicure?" Alice looked down at my toes with a hint in her tone.

"Not me." Rosalie stood to head for the garage. "I'm going to work out in the shop." Which was her attached home away from home.

"Bella?" Alice still continued to stare at my toes that were covered in the coral bridesmaid color from the night before.

"I'm good, Alice, thank you," I rebelled as I walked over to find myself another movie to pop in. I didn't want to have any more conversations about how I screwed up Leah's night, knowing a pedicure was the prime activity to dwell me in such a thing. So I decided to drown myself in another gut wrenching ladies movie, or 'Blade III', I couldn't decide yet.

"Ren?" Alice tried to get her to join in.

"No. I actually think I'm going to head off to bed, Aunt Alice," she said as she reached her hands up towards the ceiling in a stretch, followed by a large yawn.

"Fine then," Alice huffed before heading up stairs to her room to go through the hundreds of nail polish colors to choose from. "See you all in the morning."

"Night, Alice," I said as I pulled Blade III from the hundreds of DVD's, opened the cover and placed it in the player. I wasn't thirsty, so tonight would be a perfect night to handle a blood-drenched action movie.

Esme made her way back into Carlisle's office after getting Leah to bed. I heard her pull a book from the shelf and settle herself into his large leather recliner before I realized I was going to be all alone, just sitting here, waiting and wondering with Wesley Snipes on how the guys were doing. Hoping they were having better luck than I was.

My mind wandered during the previews again. Could a baby phase in the womb? No. Of course, not. The wolf would have to be of a certain age, right? I knew the werewolf part did. And the baby wouldn't be formed any where near enough for phasing. …right? And, it was only one quarter shape-shifter. That would have to make a difference too, right?

I rolled my eyes at myself. How many questions was I going to ask that I had absolutely no answer for? _Just focus on the movie Bella, Leah will be fine._

"Ren," I whispered softly as she made her way to the stairs. "Sleep in Alice's room tonight, alright?"

She nodded her head tiredly at me. "Alright, mother." Then made her way to the second floor hallway to plop herself down on Alice's bed, just before being sound asleep herself, after Alice begging to paint her toes. If she were to fall asleep in Edward's room, and then Jake come home and fall asleep in there himself…well, I'd have a lot to answer for if her father had anything to say about it. And I just didn't want to go there.

I turned off all the lower lights in the house and let the opening scene of 'Blade III' distract me from the previous events of the evening, turning it up loud enough to wash out the gentle brushes of Alice's polish and the wrench turning noises and clamoring coming from the garage.

_Bring it on Wesley and Ryan_; I settled my body into the couch for a movie marathon night. Which I hadn't done in…well, I couldn't remember when.


	4. Chapter 3 Hunting Party

3. Hunting Party

Two vampire movies, one laugh-out-loud comedy, and one sobby chick-flick later, the sun was starting to rise on the eastern side of the large south window. Knowing the boys would be home soon, I turned off the DVD player and TV and sat in complete peace and quiet. No thinking. Just closing my eyes and relaxing.

Which is when Rosalie appeared after her thick, grease-removal shower, and Alice joined me on the couch with a plop to show me her freshly done manicure, which she'd changed five times during the night, she said.

"That's a beautiful color on you," I told her politely, still feeling bad I wasn't up for joining in on the 'fun with color' activity.

"It is, isn't it?" She stared down at them, wiggling her toes in marvel.

Esme wandered into the kitchen when the dark clouds above changed to a lighter grey with the rising sun. Carlisle, a few minutes later, made his way in through the garage door while she prepared some yummy human breakfast, giving her a kiss as he passed. I hoped she planned on doubling the food amount for Leah. That baby sure was taking a lot from her. Were there such things as twin werewolves? Jake had twin sisters…

Stop it, Bella. No more mental questions.

Or out loud ones either.

"How were things at the hospital?" Esme asked Carlisle when he set his doctor bag down.

"Everyone survived," his voice was charming.

"That's good to hear," she said before their lips met again, and then an egg was cracked against the side of a glass bowl.

"How's Leah?" Carlisle asked to us girls when he'd made his way out of the kitchen. "Any problems?"

There he went with the 'problems' thing again. What did he know?

"Carlisle," my voice sounded unsure, though it wanted to keep talking. "Should we be _expecting _any problems with Leah?" I looked at him concerned.

And there, too, I went with my 'no more out-loud questions'.

"No, Bella." His eyes were soft and comforting. "I just wanted to make sure she was doing fine. Why?" He studied my expression.

"Oh, no reason." I shook my head quickly. "I was just wondering."

"Bella asked Leah last night if she felt _weird _being around us, or if the baby felt like phasing." Rosalie sold me out and I wanted to strangle her.

"You asked her what?"

"She asked a question we were all wondering, Carlisle," Alice jumped in and defended me again as I sat there with an 'I know I screwed up' look on my face.

"I see…" he said as he thoughtfully massaged his chin with his hand. "I'm pretty sure that's not possible. But I'll be honest, I hadn't thought about it. The fetus is only a month and a half along, so it hasn't had nearly enough development to phase, or even feel like phasing. And I don't know any Quiluete that has changed under the age of thirteen. I think it's safe to say the baby is fine." He patted my shoulder then made his way up to his office.

I glared at Rosalie after he was gone. "How could you say that when you just yelled at me last night for asking?"

"I yelled at you for asking Leah," she flared her nostrils at me, "and what it did to her. Carlisle would never react that way, and…we need to know. It _was_ a good question, Bella," she said as she settled herself back into the TV room chair, staring at me.

I loosened my muscles and relaxed. "Oh," I mumbled. I guess she was right.

Before we could discuss things any further, we heard faint laughter coming from up the drive. The boys were back.

"Come on, Emmett. You gotta admit that was pretty funny," Jacob chuckled as the front door opened and they made their way in.

"I didn't see _you_ try to take him down." Emmett got in his face.

"Well, after what he did to you, why would I?" Jake turned serious and his eyes narrowed in defense.

Take him down? After what he did to you? What in the world happened last night? I looked past the two hot heads to notice Edward and Jasper standing behind them with slight grins on their faces. Okay, so something happened to Emmett that they found funny, and he didn't. I could only imagine it involved some kind of tough guy challenge.

Rosalie went to stand in between the two, facing Emmett, backing him off Jacob. "What's going on?" She turned so her hands were now on both of their chests, holding them apart and looking at each one.

"Oh, he's just sore." Jacob lightened up now that Rosalie was between them.

"I'm afraid this is my fault." Ahren walked up to Rosalie. "It was supposed to be a friendly arm wrestling match. And I may have gotten a little carried away."

Rosalie turned and rolled her eyes at Emmett. "I'm defending you from an arm wrestling match? Again?"

Jacob immediately covered his mouth to keep from breaking into hysterics as I looked over at Alice to hide the large smirk that was on my face. She'd hidden hers as well.

"Well…" Emmett suddenly felt a little embarrassed and hung his head, saying no more.

Rosalie dropped her hands and growled as she walked away from them into the kitchen.

"Jake, are you hungry?" Esme asked before Rosalie rounded the corner.

"Famished," he replied, rubbing his tummy. I guess Jacob didn't hunt either. Or, knowing his hunger habits…he may have.

As Edward was making his way over to me, he suddenly stopped, and we all turned to the noise we heard coming from the upstairs bathroom.

"I got it!" Ahren said before taking the stairs three at a time up to Leah.

She was getting sick.

Alice turned on the TV to try to drown out the heavy heaves that echoed into the porcelain, but all it did was muffle them a bit.

"Poor thing," I whispered when Edward bent down to kiss me, finding nothing remotely romantic at the moment.

"I know," he said uneasily. And by the look on his face, I hoped he wasn't remembering my days of pregnancy, puking in the bathroom and then the sink. But I'm pretty sure he was.

"So, besides this arm wrestling thing…how'd everything go last night? Did you have a fun hunting party?" I asked Edward, then peered around him to Jacob.

"It was amazing, Bella!" Jake's eyes lit up. "It was like the werewolf just oozed right out of every inch of Ahren. Each joint in his body cracked, but in a fluid kind of way; knowing exactly what to do and where to move. Then, within thirty seconds, he was covered in hair, a foot taller, double the muscle, and looking down on me with bright yellow eyes and nine inch long smiley fangs. I gotta admit, it was pretty darn cool, and a little scary."

I pictured the whole process as Jacob was describing it, and admitted to myself that that would be pretty cool to see. I'd already seen a werewolf after the change.

"And he swallows his food whole," Jake continued. "One quick grab and down it went. No haste, no waste."

I crinkled my face. I'd pictured it again, even after Edward had told me before. _Ewwww._

"Leah's got one big, bad husband." He put his hands on his hips and nodded in amazement. "He's stronger than Emmett even. Which as you know, didn't go over so well."

"Really? Stronger than Emmett?" I found that hard to believe.

Emmett glared at Jake, then turned with a huff and made his way into the kitchen with Rosalie.

Jasper made his way over to Alice when Jacob came and sat on the arm of the couch next to me and Edward sat down on the back rest behind me.

"Yeah." Jake's eyes widened and his voice got all anxious. "Emmett challenged him to an arm wresting match, and it was all I could do to keep from laughing when he flipped Emmett completely over onto his back as soon as Jasper said 'go'." Jake couldn't help but laugh this time at the memory.

"He flipped him over right away?" I had a hard time accepting that. Emmett was so strong.

"In less than a second," Jacob still laughed, then pointed in Jasper's direction. "Jasper debated trying, but thought better of it, not wanting to 'lose an arm' he said."

Alice patted his arm. "Good thinking." And Jasper chuckled.

Jacob jerked his chin in Edward's direction. "Ahren let out a hearty laugh when he looked at Edward, who immediately threw both hands up in the air, and shook his head 'no way'."

I turned and glanced at Edward who gave me an 'it's true' tilt of his head.

"He's not as fast as you guys, but it wouldn't matter. Any vampire that caught up with him, would probably never survive it anyways," Jacob spoke without thinking.

I lowered my head and whispered softly, "except one." I didn't want to mention Emil's name out loud.

Jacob closed his eyes and shook his head, instantly recognizing his mistake from my reaction. "Well, that was stupid, Jacob." He put his hands on his head and walked into the kitchen, slumping down heavily into a wooden chair for what he could eat of his breakfast.

"It was an honest mistake," I heard Esme try to console him.

"Sure, sure," he grumbled before I heard him set his fork down and place his face in his hands.

Emil, Ahren's cousin, had been killed by one of Aro's tree vampires years ago, before we'd made our way to Slovakia to rescue Charlie and Alice. I'd never met Emil, but the memory for our friends' loss was still painful. Jacob had learned the whole story from Carlisle on the plane ride home from Italy, and had spoken this morning without thinking.

"Did Ahren hear him?" I asked Edward.

He nodded regretfully.

_Crap!_

"Is he mad?"

"No," Edward whispered. "He understands Jacob's ways of blurting things out. He's okay."

I breathed a sight of relief, and then felt bad, remembering how I'd done the same thing to Leah last night. I had a blurt-full mouth too. I didn't want to tell Edward what I'd said to her out loud, wondering if maybe he'd heard it from Carlisle already, and maybe he hadn't. I was too embarrassed to spill my guts mentally. I didn't want to see the look on his face.

Jacob and I were 0 for 2 so far.

_Just great…_

Ahren, Leah and Renesmee came down stairs after a little bit. Leah didn't look good, slightly pale even, as I gave Ahren a sympathetic smile. He gave me a slight wink as he passed by, taking Leah into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, man," Jacob immediately said, "if you heard that." His voice was self-berating.

"It's alright, Jacob." Ahren patted him on the back. "It's alright."

"Let's get you something to eat, honey," he said to Leah, who seemed to groan at the thought of food. "You need to get something in your stomach. Esme, do you have any saltine crackers and maybe some orange juice?" Ahren asked.

"I don't have any crackers, but I can make her some dry toast. And I do have orange juice," she replied as she fiddled through the cupboards for a glass and then got the pitcher and loaf of bread out of the fridge.

"Carlisle," Leah called in a raspy tone. "Do I need to worry about the baby with vampires around?"

My stomach dropped. Why did this keep coming up? Had I not suffered enough?

"Why would you ask that?" Ahren's voice peeked with a whole lot of confusion towards her.

I placed my face in my hands and shook my head, wishing I'd never learned the ability to speak.

"It was just something I was wondering," she said, saving me from the destruction of the all-too-strong werewolf's wrath of making his wife worry and raising her heart rate.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing," I replied, removing my hands and pulled up my knees to wrap my arms around them.

"Did something happen last night?" Edward suddenly became concerned, resting a hand on my shoulder. What was he, some super detective now? Did everyone have to know?

I shook my head, not ready to fess up yet.

The toast popped up in the toaster.

"No, Leah, the baby is fine," Carlisle told her and she breathed a sigh of relief. "There's nothing to worry about for quite some time," his voice was soft and reassuring. I pictured a smile on his face, then her still staring at him when he finished with a quick, "After it's born."

"Okay." She took a bite into her toast, chewed and followed it down with a sip of OJ.

"Oh," Edward said when he tightened his grip on my shoulder then loosened it. He'd heard. Who was the rat that thought me out?

I turned and glared meaningfully at Alice.

'Wasn't me' she mouthed.

I bit my lower lip in anger. Rosalie…

"It wasn't something we'd thought about," Edward continued above me, "but that was a good question, love."

So Carlisle ratted me out? Wait, no. Rosalie was in the kitchen. It could still be her.

"Who'd you hear that from?" I dared to ask.

"Carlisle just replayed your conversation from when he got home earlier."

"Are you mad?" I placed my hand on top of his, unable to look at him.

"Why would I be mad?" He moved around to sit on the coffee table in front of my pulled-up legs.

"Because I opened my mouth and the words fumbled out all over the place?" I stared out the window into the woods.

Edward smiled then tucked one side of my hair behind my ear as he spoke. "Bella, you have to stop feeling bad for asking questions." When I still stared off, he cupped my cheek and swiveled my head back to meet his. "Your inquisitive. You always have been. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Really? How about when it gets a pregnant woman's heart racing…is there still nothing wrong with _that_?" I spoke quickly and softly.

"Hmmm," he noised. "I didn't know that part."

"Well, I'm sure it would have come up soon enough." I tried to keep my voice to a whisper, forgetting in my time of irritation that Ahren was still here, and sitting in the kitchen.

"It's a question that was bound to come up, love. Don't be too hard on yourself. The good news is that now we know, and Leah doesn't have to think about it again…or for a first time." He was now playing with ends of my hair he'd previously tucked.

I opened my mouth, then stopped, shutting it as quickly as I'd unbolted it and nodded.

Once Leah was finished with her breakfast, and she'd taken a shower, her and Ahren decided to head back to Sue's early so Ahren could sleep before he went out tonight with the boys from the reservation. He was going to sleep here, but since Leah wasn't feeling well, she wanted to be alone if she should get sick again. No one liked an audience when throwing-up. I'm sure the vampire smell wasn't helping either.

Carlisle did a quick run down of her vitals, and took an ultrasound for them. It was the first time Ahren had seen his baby inside the womb. Hearing a mighty werewolf choke-up, was oddly kind of sweet. He'd told his wife "I love you" ten times during her checkup.

"Everything sounds perfect," Carlisle had said before the little, chugging heart sound made its way throughout the house. He'd also printed out a picture of the dark, small form in her uterus for her to take with.

"Thank you, Carlisle, Esme, for having us." Ahren gave them each a handshake followed by a hug from Leah when they were back downstairs.

"Yes, thank you," Leah repeated. "I'm sorry I'm not feeling well enough to stay and visit longer."

"Anytime," Esme smiled. "And don't you worry. You just get plenty of rest, and take care of that baby," her voice was motherly.

"Emmett," Ahren stuck his hand out. "Maybe we'll meet for a rematch someday." He grinned as Emmett grabbed his hand and shook it firmly.

"I look forward to it," his tone was serious.

"Jacob, it was a pleasure seeing you again." Ahren shook his hand goodbye.

"Take care of her." Jacob then eyed him, his arms crossed over his chest, legs braced apart.

"With my life," Ahren replied in all seriousness, holding Jacob's stare-down.

Jake nodded, relaxing his appearance. Their communication was complete, and the warning was satisfied.

"Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee; it was very nice to meet and see you all again." Ahren shook our hands then picked up the suitcases they'd brought and headed for the door. "Ready, Leah?"

"Yes," she answered before giving the rest of us hugs and followed him out the door to the car.

She was still a little pale in the face when she turned around in the car and we waved goodbye one last time before they headed out of sight and onto the highway. And in seven and a half months, we'd be anxious to hear the news of their baby's birth. Shape-shifter fetus' produced at a human rate, so we'd have to wait patiently.

"Well, I'm gonna head up to get some Z's," Jacob said as he made his way groggily up the stairs to Edward's room. "I'll see you guys when you get back tonight." He looked at me and Edward before disappearing onto the second floor.

"See you," I replied as he made his way down the first hallway, then the second, before I heard a loud thud on the bed in Edward's room, which was now his room. It was weird to think he was sleeping on the same bed I once used. A bed, and a room, that held so many memories.

It was six o'clock that evening when Edward asked if I was ready to go see J. Jenks, to pick up the documents Jasper had gone down and requested a few weeks ago for Renesmee.

We had already run home and changed into something nice so we would be ready for our scheduled appointment.

I'd chosen a floor length, backless, sapphire blue gown that Alice had bought for me the first night I was introduced to the cottage they'd restored for us, that was still wrapped up new, and the color Edward loved to see me in.

"Wow." Edward's eyes widened when I'd appeared from the closet. "You look beautiful."

"I hardly ever get to wear something like this, so I figured tonight was as good a reason as any to dress up." My inside's turned at the gaze my husband held on me.

Edward had forgone the normal jean attire and put on a pair of black dress pants with a button up white shirt and green tie; then changed to a matching blue when he'd seen the color of my gown.

"You look very handsome," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist after he'd put on the matching coat to his pants.

"If we didn't have to leave," Edward pulled me to him and kissed my lips softly, "I'd keep you here all night."

"Mmm," I moaned into his lips when I went in for another kiss, "too bad, isn't it?"

Edward grabbed me by the neck, pulled me in again and opened his mouth as his 'it is' answer, to which I followed suit, our tongues swirling in a slight frenzy. _Damn appointment, _I thought as my breathing spiked and I yanked him closer.

After a few seconds, and before we got too carried away, Edward broke from me with a fake smile and let my dress that he'd begun lifting, drift back to the floor. "We should get going."

My mind was in too much of a haze to answer, so I nodded in agreement, and sadness, because I really didn't want to leave. I could tell by the darkness of his eyes and the heaviness of his breath he didn't want to either. But J would be waiting for us. And it would be rude to be late.

Jasper had asked Edward if he would accompany me tonight, to make sure J was left with as much fear of the men in our family as Jasper had let on. He said it was important J not get too comfortable with us—that it made for bad business. Apparently, I was too easy to feel comfortable around.

"Yes, I guess we should," I told Edward before I went to give Renesmee, who was reading, a hug goodbye in our living room. "We won't be gone too long," I told her. "About four hours at the most."

"Be careful," she replied, before I backed up and told her, "Always."


	5. Chapter 4 Breaking Rules

**4. Breaking Rules**

Edward had exchanged his Volvo for a Maserati Gran Turismo, like the one he'd driven from Volterra to Pistoia in Italy a few years ago. Choosing the same black with tan interior model, only decked out with all the fancy bells and whistles _he_ required.

"Do you mind if we take the Ferrari tonight?" I asked as I retrieved my keys from my purse and headed towards the garage.

"No, of course not." Edward smiled as he held the door open. "Does this mean you're driving?"

"It does," I said playfully.

"Alright then, Mrs. Cullen, as long as I get to drive home." His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Deal." I walked past him and unlocked both doors with my keyless remote.

We were going to be heading to Seattle tonight to the same restaurant I'd met J at last time. The Pacifico, at eight o'clock. I hadn't taken my 'after' car out on the open-road in a while, so I figured tonight was a perfect time to do so.

Edward and I slid into my shiny red Ferrari F430, and I hit open the garage door after we'd settled. The car purred to life when I turned the key, then revved it under my control before I hit the gas pedal and headed down the drive towards the highway.

"Jenks," I told the hostess who greeted us at the podium.

She ran her fingers down a list of names on a piece of paper in front of her. "Yes, right this…" Her eyes widened when she took a glance at Edward and was suddenly at a loss for words.

"Way…" I finished her sentence with a glare she didn't even notice.

"Oh, um, yes…right this way," she sputtered before grabbing two menus and spun to lead us to our meeting room.

I turned and whispered softly to Edward, "dazzler."

He chuckled. "You're one to talk." Then looked around the room.

I followed his gaze, noticing almost all the eyes of the men in the room now held me in their attention. I hadn't seen that in a while. It felt, nice, flattering. "Huh, interesting," I pretended not to care, then suddenly made a face. My throat was on fire.

"Hold your breath, love," Edward whispered when he noticed my expression, grabbing the corner of my elbow and pushed me through the tempting crowd.

I nodded, making sure not to take in any more air as I focused on the hostess in front of me who stopped after we'd headed up stairs to show us into a private room.

She followed in after us and placed the two menus on a table to accompany the one that was already there.

"Can I take your coat for you?" she asked Edward with sparkles in her eyes, obviously forgetting I was also there. I guess I'd have to get my own coat since I had become quite invisible.

"No, thank you," he said politely, coming over to take mine from me and place it on the back of the chair closest to me. I shot her a look of neener-neener, but she didn't notice…again. Figures.

"Enjoy your dinner." She held one last lingering stare before retiring from the room.

"J," I sang as I walked over and greeted the familiar man who stood beside a lowly lit fire. This night was de-javu.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to see you again." His eyes lit up with excitement and I allowed him to grab my hand to place a respectful kiss to it. The coolness of my skin hadn't bothered him before. And didn't tonight.

He looked past me when he let go of my hand. "And this must be, Mr. Cullen?" He moved around me to shake Edward's hand.

"Yes," Edward said coldly, keeping his arms crossed in front of him, not reaching for the handshake. His eyes were dark and held a fiery stare behind them, which would scare anyone human. Edward was playing his role well. Jasper would be proud.

J lowered his slightly trembling hand and turned to speak to me. "Alright, well, I have all the documents Mr. Jasper had asked for." He pulled a folder from his briefcase and laid out several pieces of paper on the table. "I'll give you a chance to look them over," he said nervously as he backed away towards the fire to stand and wait.

Edward joined me at the table to check over one updated birth certificate, one driver's license, one home schooled high school graduation diploma and one current passport, all containing different pictures of Renesmee today. When I glanced at the age on her license, Jasper had put her at eighteen years old. The perfect age for college.

"These look fine," Edward said icily as he removed the payment envelope from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to J.

"Uh, yes, well…th—thank you," J stuttered as he took the envelope from Edward and wiped a small amount of sweat from his forehead. "I'm glad they're to your liking."

"Bella." Edward gestured his hand towards the door for us to leave after retreiving my coat. Wow, he was laying the scare tactic on thick.

"I'm sorry we have to leave so soon." I softened my eyes to J who had more sweat running down the side of his face. "Previous engagements, and all."

"I understand. It's quite alright, Mrs. Bella," J answered with a nod and went to reach for my hand. He took one look behind me and stopped mid-motion, freezing. "I, um, look forward to doing business with you again some…some other day." He looked at the floor more then than me with a frightened expression, putting his arm back at his side.

I glanced over my shoulder at Edward who held a hostile scowl on his face and narrowed my eyebrows in at him. 'Stop it,' I mouthed.

Edward looked away from me to fix his glare back on J, who was refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Thank you, J, I look forward to seeing you again." I reached up and touched his forearm.

He flinched then gave me a quick smile.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen, until then." He grabbed his own hands and took one large step backwards with a nod.

Edward opened the door for us as I led the way out of the room before he shut it with a harder force than was necessary.

"What was that all about?" I whispered in anger when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Jasper said to scare him," he answered with pursed lips.

"Scare him. Not terrify him out of his wits. He'll never do business with us again if he gets that kind of response each time," my tone was furious.

Edward growled under his breath, then held his hands out for the keys when we passed the front podium.

"Have a nice evening," the hostess said cheerfully when we made our way past her.

"Thank you." I smiled as Edward kept on walking.

"What is with you?" I objected to his behavior when we reached the car.

"You went and saw that man alone last time?" Edward had an uneasy stare on me as he unlocked the car for us and opened my door.

"Yes. Why?"

"I don't like him," he said as he shut my door for me, then walked around to opened his.

"Why?" I asked again. "He's a nice man."

"He may be a nice man, Bella, but he's a nice man with inappropriate thoughts," Edward barked as he started the car.

That's when the light bulb flicked on in my head. "Oh," I murmured, trying not to smile.

"I think Jasper can handle all further transactions from here on out," Edward declared as he stared out the front window and gripped the steering wheel tight.

I didn't say anything. Sometimes jealousy wasn't worth the argument.

Jasper had been doing business with J for many years already, and as long as Edward didn't return, I figured things should _happily_ stay that way. I knew I would never be visiting J. Jenks again.

It was just ten o'clock when Edward turned off the highway to head for home—and before the car came to a screeching stop on the side of the road. His face enraged.

"What are you doing?" I asked when he turned the car off, putting the keys in his hand and opened his door furiously.

He didn't answer.

"Edward, where are you going?" I hollered before he slammed his door shut and walked around the front of the car.

I opened my door.

"Stay where you are, Bella," he growled back at me, then took off in a mad spring into the forest.

_Ya right! _I thought as I got out and shut my car door then took off into the trees after him.

After a few seconds of running, I heard her.

"Dad! Stop! Please, put him down!" Renesmee was begging at the top of her lungs.

I followed Edward's scent until I caught up to her, then gasped at what I saw.

There was a blanket on the ground in the middle of an open area, with a picnic basket and two pillows placed on each side of it. Two plates sat in the center with forks and a few crumbs left on each. Next to those where two water bottles that were almost empty.

"Mom! Please make him stop!" Renesmee grabbed my arm in complete and utter terror when she saw me.

"What's…" I started to say as I looked out into the trees when I heard a struggle about twenty yards back, then froze.

Edward had Jacob pinned against a large tree, held by the throat and lifted at least three feet off the ground. Jacob's huge tennies were moving frantically against the bark, breaking large chunks off, looking for something to rest on before Edward strangled him to death. Jacob tried to reach the branch above, but it was too high—his breath struggling, his face starting to turn purple when he reached out to use his hands to hold on to Edward's wrist for some kind of support.

"Put him down, Edward!" I shouted as I left Renesmee and I ran up to them.

"I said to stay in the car, Bella," Edward growled louder through gritted teeth.

This was not a good time for this to be happening. Not after the emotions he went through with J, and Edward just starting to calm down.

"Put. Him. Down. Edward." My voice was angry and demanding.

Edward didn't move, in fact, I think his grip got tighter.

"Dad! You promised!" Renesmee yelled now from behind me. "You promised." Tears ran down her face, her voice shaky.

"Fine!" he snarled as he let go of Jacob and let him fall down to the ground with a loud thud, gasping for air.

What promise was she talking about?

And why didn't Jake phase?

"Geez, Edward," Jacob's voice was wheezed, strained as he grabbed at his throat and was now taking in large breaths, "were you trying to…"

"Yes!" Edward sneered as he picked Jacob up off the ground by the front of his shirt, cutting him off from talking, holding him there, staring eye to eye. "Ren, get your stuff and go home with your mother." Edward glared back at her. "We'll meet you there shortly."

Renesmee looked at me nervously.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and we went back to fold up the blanket with everything inside—her taking worried glances at the two men still staring each other silently down.

"Edward, keys!" I shouted, and within seconds they were being hurled through the air.

I caught them with perfection, grabbed the blanket and Renesmee, and headed back to the car to figure out what in the world just happened.

"Ren," I took a deep sigh after I started the car and pulled out onto the road, "were you…out on a date?"

"I knew this was going to look bad." She threw her hands to her face and began shaking her head. "No. We were not out on a date," her voice was starting to calm as she was getting a chance to explain.

"I ask," I began, "because...there was a blanket, pillows and food. Now, I know I'm not too far removed, but, that usually means you're on a date?" Then I panicked. _Pillows?_ What were they gonna do? Maybe I shouldn't have left Jacob alone with Edward. Or maybe…now that my anger was rising in wonder…he shouldn't have left her alone with me.

"It wasn't a date," she slightly snarled at me, making sure I understood. "Not…technically anyway," she sighed. "Jake and I were on the computer looking at constellations. He asked Emmett and Jasper if they cared if we came out here to have dinner and look up at the sky to see if we could find the ones we saw on the screen."

With wide eyes I turned to stare at her. "And they said 'yes'?" My voice went three octaves higher than usual.

"They didn't see any harm in it. We were only coming out here to look at the stars."

This was getting worse by the minute.

"That's not the point, Ren," I quickly argued. "It's that no one was out here with you. You know the rules, regardless of what your dead-meat uncles said. You knew better than to be alone."

"I know." She hung her head. "I just really wanted to go. And the sky was clear tonight, for once. I never thought they would actually say 'yes', but we jumped at the chance when they did."

Part of me wanted to pull the car over and scream at her for not thinking clearly. And part of me wanted to stay here, not wanting to go home. Especially to World War III that was about to break out in the house tonight.

"What did Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice say?" I was curious about their part in all this.

"They advised against it, and told Emmett and Jasper it was "their heads" when dad got home."

At least four vampire lives would be saved. "Really…and you still went?"

"Like I said, mom, we jumped at the chance. All we did was eat and look at the stars. I swear."

"This isn't good, Ren." I shook my head back and forth. "This isn't good at all."

"Do you think Jacob is alright?" her voice was worried again, a few more tears making an appearance.

"I'm sure he is," I said as I turned onto the drive that led up to the house. "At least, I hope so." I wasn't too sure now that I wondered why I'd honestly left them alone out there, together.

"I hope so, too." She faced the front window and hunkered down in her seat, sniffling a few times.

As soon as I pulled the car back into the main garage, both of us jumped out and ran inside. I didn't smell Edward or Jacob yet, and I somewhat hoped they would be here by now. We were definitely going to need Carlisle and Esme's parental support with the wrath that was coming.

Emmett and Jasper were standing at the bottom of the stairs with their arms crossed, staring at me with mixed emotions as soon as we entered the living room. Their eyes held a bit of confusion and a larger amount of fear when they glanced back and forth between Renesmee and me—and not Edward and me. They could see the remaining tears Ren had in her eyes and the fury I held in mine.

"Do you have any idea how mad he is?" I shouted at both of them. "What in the world would possess you two to let them go out alone?" I was now screaming at two perfectly still faces, "With pillows!" I could feel my eyes turning dark as I screeched across the room.

"We knew he'd be upset, Bella, but—" Jasper began before I cut him off.

"Upset?" My voice peeked. "No, he's not upset," I chuckle sneeringly. "He's furious! And now I'm going to have to live with him for how ever long it takes him to get over this little fiasco you two put together!" I ended with a loud huff.

"We knew he'd be furious," Jasper spoke calmly. "But we saw no harm in letting them go out to look at the stars. They've never have a chance to do anything together, just the two of them," he attempted to defend himself.

"Yeah, Bella," Emmett dared to even open his mouth. "It was harmless."

"That's not the point!" I went off again. "We have rules, and you clearly broke them." Was no one getting this?

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice came down from upstairs just then.

"Edward's almost here," Carlisle looked at the two guilty uncles with a warning, while panic ran through Esme and Alice's eyes. Rosalie went to stand beside Emmett.

"Ren!" I hollered for her, even though she was just behind me. With a flick of my head I motioned for her to go stand by her uncles. My stomach queasy, I turned to face the front door that was going to be flying off the hinges in a mad fury at any moment, and braced myself.

Two sets of footsteps—one of them stumbling—came walking quickly up the dirt road, across the grass and up the front porch steps, causing my gut weave a large knot in it.

Edward flung open the door, holding Jacob by the back of his shirt and looked around. I felt sick.

"Who allowed this?" he yelled as he threw Jacob across the room onto the hard floor.

Edward's eyes were black as coals as he watched Jake get up and go stand behind Emmett and Jasper, as if calling the guilty two-some out right then and there.

Nobody moved.

Edward narrowed his eyes at his brothers. I was imagining their mental confessions of "we allowed it" to him in another silent stare-down. "Why?" A growl ripped through his chest as he seemed to be thinking about which one to take out first, then took a step forward.

Emmett and Japer prepared themselves for a fight, unhooking their crossed arms and crouched forward.

"Edward, listen, before you do or say anything you'll regret," I started to plead as I moved to block his path.

"Bella, love," he said through gritted teeth, keeping his focus on the two boys at the back of the room, "I promise, that nothing I say or do tonight, I will regret," his voice was hard as stone.

I cautiously put my hands to his chest. "Did Jacob tell you what happened? Why they were out there?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." He looked down at me.

I nodded, he was right, it didn't matter. They had broken the rules.

"You're right." I held my hands firmer, stopping him from moving forward. "But it was innocent – a harmless night out, looking for constellations."

His glare became harder. "Tell me you're okay with this, Bella?" He crossed his arms, waiting for my answer.

"Well, uh, no…" I started to say before he uncrossed his arms and made a move to go around me. "Wait!" I moved and put my hands back on his chest. "No, I'm not okay with breaking the rules. I already unloaded on Emmett and Jasper as soon as we got in. But…" I took a deep breath, "…I am ok with a little bit of freedom."

Edward stood frozen, staring at me confused, and I felt like a traitor. So I opened up my mind and stared back.

_Punish them for breaking the rules, yes. Be angry at Emmett and Jasper, definitely…but Edward, don't penalize them for loving each other. People who are in love do innocent things. Like look at stars, go on picnics and watch TV together…all the time…cause that's all they're allowed to do. The more you try and keep them separated, the more they're gonna go crazy and do things like this. They were 'wrongfully' given the ok, and they took it. I know you don't trust Jacob completely, but give them baby steps they can follow, and you can live with. Please…for your daughter. _And then I closed myself back up.

Edward looked back and forth at my eyes, studying my seriousness, then perked his head up.

"You!" He pointed at Jacob. "Outside!"

Jacob moved slowly around from behind Emmett and Jasper, taking a dreaded walk to the front door, before Edward slammed it on him as soon as he hit the porch.

After a few seconds Jacob's voice said, "Are you leaving me out here all night?" before he leaned his back against the closed door and slid down to the ground when Edward didn't answer. "I'm gonna take that as a yes," Jacob mumbled, then laid himself down on the porch with a heavy thud. "Good night then," his voice was weak against the wooden flooring.

"You." Edward pointed to Renesmee. "Upstairs. My room. No visitors. You'll come down for breakfast and lunch, and we'll talk before dinner tomorrow night, understood?"

"Yes, father," she quickly replied as she made her way upstairs, giving me a good night frown.

'I love you' I mouthed before she was out of sight.

'I love you too' she mouthed back, and then was gone.

"And you two." He pointed to Emmett and Jasper. "He stays out, and she stays upstairs. There is no bending _that _rule, and there is _no_ breaking it. And as far as us talking, well, it will be awhile before that happens," Edward's anger ripped through him.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other. Was he serious?

"Jacob." Edward turned towards the front door. "If you leave that front porch, it will be to go to Billy's home…not this one. Is that clear?"

Jacob's voice was sad, faint, when all he said was, "Yes..."

"He can eat when Renesmee's done, and then it's back outside," he said politely to Esme who nodded remorsefully in understanding.

"Alright, then. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice…good night." Edward grabbed my hand and led me through the garage and out the side door for our cottage.

I never even had a chance to bring Carlisle or Esme in for help before everything fell apart so quickly. My husband, who I'd only seen this angry a few times, and who was always so controlled, wasn't. And I was heading home with him, biting my bottom lip as we ran, thinking, scrambling for ideas. What was I going to do?


	6. Chapter 5 Promises

**5. Promises**

"Did you really not know Emmett and Jasper okay'd letting them go out?" I asked as I stood in the middle of our closet, taking off my gown.

"I knew," Edward said coldly as I heard a book flop down on the end of the bed. "Jacob screamed it at me all the way home."

"Oh," I replied as I dug through a drawer, pulling out a black pair of boy shorts and spaghetti strap black tank top.

"And I understood what you were saying, Bella," he said as he walked into the closet, took off his coat, reached for it's hanger, and placed it over the wooden item, hanging it back in its original spot. "Please know that." He began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

I watched from the corner of my eyes.

"I don't expect it to be tomorrow, Edward…but, they've done so good, I can't help but find it fair to give them some type of…" I didn't quite know how to finish my sentence as I slipped on my shorts and pulled my tank over my head. 'Alone time' sounded a bit corny, and a little suggestive if I was trying to state a case for them.

He sighed, hung up his shirt and undid the clasp on his pants, which further distracted me from whatever else I'd been intent on coming up with.

"No. I know what you're going to say." He pulled down the zipper then stepped his legs out, one at a time. Standing there in just his boxers, I suddenly had no idea what we were talking about anymore. Not clearly anyway… "And if it makes you feel better, you're right." He grabbed another hanger and folded his pants over the bottom dowel before placing it back on the rack. "I was too tough on them tonight."

Too tough? Huh? What?

"But rules were broken, love, which is what upset me the most. Disregarding my trust, no matter how frivolous a rule seemed—my rule as her father—was not okay. Jasper and Emmett should have called. Or come to me before deciding to go against what I'd asked." He'd upset himself a little again as he walked out of the closet and grabbed the book from the end of the bed.

"And you would have said…?" I raised an eyebrow already knowing the answer as I followed him out, remembering now what we'd been talking about.

"I would have said 'no', but I would have left it open for discussion when we got home." He sat down at the top of the bed and leaned his back against the headboard, opening his book up to start reading.

"Really? You would have discussed it?" I found that a little hard to believe when it came to his daughter.

"I would have tried." He threw a forced grin at me.

Edward's cell phone buzzed on the nightstand next to him. He picked it up, looked at the name then set it back down.

"Who is it?" I asked as I sat down next to him on my side of the bed.

He clinched his teeth. "Emmett."

"You're _really_ not going to talk to them?"

Edward placed the book down on his lap and looked at me. "No."

And then his phone made a musical noise to alert him he'd gotten a text message.

"I suppose you're not going to look at that either?"

"No."

Hmmm. "Alright then." I reached over him for the phone.

"Bella." He caught my arm, pausing me. "Please stay out of it, love. This is my issue, not yours." I wanted to tell him his overblown issue affected me too when it involved our daughter and family, but he was smart enough to already know that. "Talk to them all you want, use your phone if you wish, but just give me some time." His eyes softened and I felt my self becoming mesmerized in them.

I leaned back and rested my back against the headboard to match him. "Okay," I sighed.

Edward crossed his ankles then pulled the book up to begin reading.

I sat there motionless, thinking.

By the time Edward got to chapter ten of 'The Great Gatsby', I had a question.

"What did Renesmee mean when she said, 'you promised'?"

Edward set the book down and looked at me.

"Tonight. Out with Jacob. What did she mean? What promise did you make?"

Edward sighed as he looked away.

"The day we were at your father's, and Jacob and I…fought…" he began to explain, his gaze now fixed on the open book lying on his thighs.

I nodded, remembering that day all too well. "Yes?" I said against the silence, waiting for more—becoming curious and somewhat concerned when his expression seemed to grow a pained recollection in it.

"When I went upstairs to talk to Renesmee, in Charlie's room, and she was crying…" He took a deep breath.

My stomach sank at that memory. "Uh-huh."

"She caught me in a moment of weakness, Bella. I would have promised her anything then…and, I did," he didn't sound regretful, but compliant.

"What did you promise?" my interest grew.

"She only asked me for one thing that morning behind her tears. What else could I have said but, 'okay'?" His voice was distant in remembrance.

"Okay to what, Edward?" I was becoming annoyed at the riddled answers that kept me asking for more, dying to resolve the curiosity building inside me.

"I promised her…that I would never lay an angry hand on Jacob again." His eyes were layered with hardness and whole lot of guilt when he finally brought them up to meet mine.

"Oh." I stared down at my hands folded in my lap, feeling an inner explosion of relief. My mind had gone twenty different ways with what he could have possibly offered.

"So, _you_ broke a promise tonight too." I looked back up at him, laying the truth of what he plainly knew in front of him.

"I did."

"And did Jacob know about this promise?"

"Yes." Edward hung his head.

"Huh… And he didn't take advantage of provoking you after all these years?" I thought about how Jake was, and found that interesting. How easily he could have had fun with what he knew of Edward's promise.

"No." He shook his head slowly. "He didn't."

"Does he get any good marks for that? Like, maybe being able to go back inside the house?" I smiled, trying to help the situation by being playful with my tone. I mean, really, leaving the man out on the porch? But he'd tossed the coin, and this side of Edward had landed. Face up…and out of control.

"No," Edward said firmly. "I won't back down, Bella. Not on that decision." As if he was the only one who got to make any? "I need his trust earned back."

My playfulness was washed away and I dropped the smile from my face. "I see."

Edward went back to reading, leaving me to think through a few more chapters. And then I remembered something.

"Jacob didn't phase tonight…" I began. "Why? I mean, he could have easily gotten away from you if he had."

Edward lowered his book again, shot a glance toward the main house, then back at me. "Another promise, made to her." He motioned his head in Renesmee's direction.

"Jacob promised not to phase?" My eyes widened, hearing this for the first time.

"He promised not to phase _on me_," Edward corrected.

"So…Jacob kept his promise, even after you broke yours?" At Edward's glare, I felt like I'd just picked up a shovel and was digging myself a grave with my prodding. "Sorry," I said to calm the mood. "But—"

"It's over and done with, Bella. I'll make sure to apologize to them both tomorrow," he interrupted, picked up his book, and I sat in silence.

Two chapters later.

"Will you promise _me_ something?" I'd thought carefully about what I was going to ask.

Edward looked at me with caution, keeping his book held up. "That depends."

"I want you to promise you won't take advantage of laying a hand on Jacob and him not phasing again." Renesmee had asked for an angry hand. I wanted more. Considering all Edward would have to do was prove he wasn't angry if he needed to 'handle' Jacob at any time.

"Laying _a hand?" _He gave me what appeared to be a devilish grin after contemplating my words. He knew exactly what I'd meant. Fine…_both hands. _"I only promised an 'angry' one, Bella." He made the word 'angry' very clear.

"Do you really think you're going to get by on a technicality any other time with them?" My voice rose in anger at how sneaky this all seemed. Edward was sharp, but this was down right devious even for him.

He didn't answer, but said instead, "I can't promise you what you want, Bella," there was a serious edge to his tone.

Edward knew there were more reasons besides anger for him to do what he needed if he saw fit, and it was clear he intended to use those as backup when 'anger' wasn't involved, to get his hands on Jacob. Which was the 'more' part _I_ wanted.

"You're kidding, right?" I turned towards him in shock.

He didn't say anything.

"That's not fair, Edward. You know exactly what she meant. And she was _one_ when she asked. I hardly call _that _fair either." I felt like it was some kind of bargain they made to which Renesmee should have had a lawyer present.

He shrugged. "I promised what she asked. I think that's more than fair."

It wasn't.

"Promise you won't take advantage," I asked again.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm her father."

"And I'm her mother, and your wife…so?"

"It's not something I can just promise, Bella," he wasn't budging even an inch. "I have to keep my options opened to the best way I can find to protect her. I'm truly sorry."

I bit the lower side of my lip as I focused on the seriousness of his eyes. Knowing I was going to flat-out lose this argument. Sure, he gave Renesmee what she asked for, but he wouldn't budge with me?

Edward went back to reading when I had nothing left to do but sigh in defeat, which left me stewing to consider other tactics to come up with to get what I wanted.

After another chapter, I smiled, pulled the book away from Edward, flung it across the room and threw my leg over him so I was sitting on his lap, facing eye to eye. Placing my hands on his neck, I leaned in to kiss him, softly at first. What was it he'd said about promising things in a moment of weakness?

With a growl, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer, meeting chest to chest. I opened my mouth for him, causing our breathing to spike as our kissing became ravenous. His hands slid from the back of my waist, down my thighs and up the inner part before grabbing the hem of my tank top. He moaned when the intensity of our kisses picked up and I moved ever so slightly on top of him.

My chest rising and falling quickly against his, I actually struggled to catch my breath, my mouth and body tasting and swaying in perfect rhythm. I could feel his eagerness.

His hands separated as one headed up the inside of my shirt, the other downward.

My head became fuzzy, my breaths coming in short gasps, but I managed to grab both his hands in time.

"Promise me," the words spilled out in a heavy whisper, letting him know this wasn't going any further without his word.

Edward pushed me slightly back, pursed his lips and narrowed dark eyes at me. After a moment, he stuck a hand under my left knee, and tossed me off of him.

I landed back on my side of the bed where I'd started, wide-eyed, wondering exactly how my ingenious plan had suddenly gone terribly wrong.

"What was that for?" I said breathless and a little stunned.

"You honestly think I didn't know what you were doing?" He glared at me, a little breathless himself, but more controlled. And I think he was trying not to laugh.

I sighed in frustration. "I _honestly _didn't think it would matter once I got far enough."

He shook his head, then adjusted himself before getting up to retrieve the book I'd thrown that landed under our dresser. "I can't promise what you're asking." He climbed back onto the bed, reopened the book and stared at the words once again.

It always drove me crazy how Edward was so much stronger in the area of 'distractions' than I was. Or rather, better at _avoiding_ them. He'd had ninety years practice.

"Fine." I sprawled out on the conforter with a scowl, still worked up and breathing recklessly from my side of the bed.

Edward continued to stare at the pages, but I don't think he was actually reading, because he hadn't turned to a new one in over three minutes.

Suddenly, he shut the book with a loud thud, set it on the nightstand, then leaned over, close to my face, with menacing eyes—as if he had something very important he wanted to say.

"If you're going to try to get something you want _that way,_ love…_this_, is how you do it," his voice was sultry and I took a few shallow eager breaths at the lesson Edward suggested he was going to teach me.

Like a focused predator, he rose up and crawled himself over me, kissing softly along my jaw, down my neck, around my ear, then on my lips. A firm hand snuck its way just under the bottom of my shirt and slowly caressed itself up my skin. My stomach tightened immediately and I felt completely intoxicated. My head swimming with desire while my breathing tried to keep up with itself.

"I want _you_ to promise _me _something, Bella." His lips whispered as they traced themselves gingerly along my collar bone.

I didn't say anything, though. I couldn't. Only coherent of what was going on and what he was doing.

He stopped then, his face an inch above mine, his eyes on fire with desire. "Will you?" he asked before our mouths touched and he parted my lips with his tongue, causing me to moan. He was so close to losing me completely.

My mind swooned, nerves racing to life, chills covering me completely and my insides twisting with need. I wanted him to hurry up and spit his request out while I still teetered on the edge of sanity.

"What do you want, Edward?" I shouted breathlessly as I pulled away, deciding it best to speak before I wouldn't be able to defend myself in any way from his …_lesson_.

"I want you," he kissed my lips softly, "to promise me," he kissed the hollow of my neck, "that you," he then kissed in between my chest, "will…" his concealed hand back slid back down to the bottom of my tank, and began shoving the material up…above my stomach.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back when his lips skimmed above my belly-button, whimpering when his knot-tightening breath blew gently across me. For goodness sake! Whatever he wanted, he could have it. I didn't care anymore.

"Just spit it out, Edward!" I forced my demand in frustration and ran my fingers through his hair for something to hold on to.

He crawled back up to hover over me. "Open your eyes," his voice was rigid.

I obliged and opened them to see his face just a few inches from mine. His ragged breath blew my way, and he was just as hungry as I was.

"I want you, to promise me, that you won't use," he slid his right hand down my neck, through the center of my chest, along my stomach and stopped just inside my shorts, "_this_, to get what you want." His stare hammered into my eyes and I knew he was talking about my body.

Damn! He _was _on to me. But this time, possibly unlike all the others before, he caught _me_ in the heat of the moment, using my own tactics against me, and doing a _much _better job. I could barely focus on the room when he moved his knees between mine and lowered his lips back to my stomach.

I knew he'd won when he stopped, and I let out a roughened, "okay," against my better judgment. Of which I had absolutely none at the time, just so he'd keep going.

"Good!" he said as he jumped off me, causing my insides to panic, and grabbed his book off the stand.

Not again. "What are you doing now?" I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him, my mind still hazy, and thoroughly confused.

"I was giving you an example. Then I asked for a promise…and you agreed." He tried to hide a smile when he opened his book back up.

"You're serious?" My eyes smoldered with desire, my stomach still in a knot, and my breaths all over the place. "Just like that?"

Edward waited for a few seconds before answering, which felt like an eternity. With a laugh, he reached over, turned out the light, and threw his book on the floor, not caring where it landed and leaned back into me. "I'm only serious about the promise you just made." His hand ran down my side and he pulled over on top of him.

I growled in defeat. "That was unfair, Cullen—" I didn't get a chance to speak anymore, because I was suddenly lost in need, kisses, and more Edward distraction.

Edward hopped in the shower when the sun rose, and I reached over and grabbed his phone.

"Can I see what Emmett said?" I asked when I heard him scrubbing his head in sudsing bubbles.

"That's fine," he called back. "But please don't reply."

"Alright." I opened the phone and hit 'open' on his message button.

_Edward, we're sorry, dude. It really was an innocent night. Don't be angry. We want to talk about this._

"Are you sure you don't want to know what it says?" I tried asking one more time.

"No, Bella. Hit delete please." He was now rinsing his hair out.

"Okay. Hitting delete," I replied while my finger hovered over the button, debating if I really should, then hit it anyways.

While the water was still running, I jumped off the bed and went to my retrieve my phone from the front room to text Emmett back. Edward said to use mine…

_Give him a little bit, Emmett. He'll come around. Be patient. _

No sooner did I hit 'send' before I got a 'beep, beep, beep' signaling a reply.

That was fast.

_Bella, we're sorry. We don't want this to come between us. Tell Edward. _

I thought about whether I should play the texting game, or just call Emmett, then let my fingers punch at the letters.

_I know. And I'll tell him. Don't expect us before evening. Edward wants to hunt today. _

'Send'.

'Beep, beep, beep' a few seconds later.

_Do you think he'll talk to us tonight?_

Edward had asked for time, and I found their expectations for tonight to be a little rushed. And Edward's anger over the whole thing...way rushed.

_I wouldn't bet on it. He's still pretty upset. He'll talk when he's ready. Don't push it. You'll only make him angrier. _

'Send'.

'Beep, beep, beep'.

_Roger copy._

I set my phone down and walked back into the bedroom to change before heading out today. Edward was standing in the closet wrapped in only a towel and pulling out a pair of jeans from a drawer.

"Looking good, Cullen," I said as I walked past to retrieve a pair of jeans myself.

Edward looked me up and down and smiled. "Not so bad yourself, Mrs. Cullen," he mocked back.

"Emmett wants me to tell you he's sorry." I pulled my t-shirt over my head, going against Edward's wishes of knowing anything.

He sighed then looked at me. "Is that who you were texting?"

I nodded, then felt the need to explain. "You said you didn't want to know what he'd written on yours. So, I went to mine."

"Bella…"

"Don't let this go on for too long, Edward." I cut him off. "This is your family."

"I don't want to have this discussion anymore." His eyes grew dark. "I'll talk when I'm ready."

I finished dressing then walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "I know. I won't say anymore."

"Thank you." He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me on the top of my head. "Ready to hunt?"

"Yes," I replied, grabbing his hand to lead him out the front door to sate our thirst for the day.


	7. Chapter 6 Slowing Down

**6. Slowing Down**

Edward and I made our way up the front walk just after sunset that night, and noticed Jacob sitting on the porch, leaning against the front door, staring out past hands that were propped on knees, his face of someone deep in miserable thought. I don't think he'd moved since last night.

He scrambled to his feet when we approached and moved away from the door.

I gave him a faint smile, but he only returned it with saddened eyes and made no attempt to speak. Though I could tell he was dying to.

I followed Edward up the steps and watched as he silently passed by Jacob to open the front door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in when I stood there staring at Ren's wolf, wishing there was something comforting I could say. Edward shut the door behind us and I heard Jake sink back to the wooden floor.

Emmett and Jasper stood from their game of chess in the living room before Edward passed by without acknowledging them, hoping he'd at least say something. He didn't, and I gave them each a faint smile as well. They nodded, sat, and went back to their game.

Their mouths weren't moving, but I could tell by the focus in their eyes—and not on the board pieces—they were each trying desperately to get through to Edward mentally. But he kept quiet to anything he'd possibly heard.

Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the couch, watching Edward's every move, till he walked into the kitchen and we heard a drawer open.

"Jacob, can you come inside please," Edward asked evenly as a set of keys rattled when lifted. What was he going to do? Drive him out to nowhere and lay a 'not angry' hand on him? I couldn't let that happen. Technicality, or not.

Renesmee was up in Edward's room playing her violin beautifully, while Carlisle and Esme remained upstairs in his office, probably enjoying the sweet strokes of the strings.

"Yeah?" The front door opened slowly, followed by Jake's head peaking in, before coming to stand by me.

Edward walked out of the kitchen, up to Jacob, and held the keys out in front of him.

Not sure what to do, Jake flattened his hand, palm up under them, wondering what was going on. Was Edward going to make him drive them to his death? _No way_, I was getting ready to intercede.

"Have her home by ten," Edward said as he dropped them into Jake's hand, and they jingled when landed. They were the keys to the Astin.

My eyes widened. Did I hear him right?

Jacob looked at the keys, then up at Edward.

"Go to dinner, a movie; just have her home on time." He turned and walked towards the stairs.

Jacob stared at me confused.

"What did you say to him, Bells?" he whispered as if I'd performed some sort of miracle.

I shrugged. "Just what you heard last night, and…something about 'baby steps'," I admitted, just as confused, and as surprised as Jacob was.

"Ren," Edward called from the bottom of the stairs, which caused her to play a wrong, sharp violin note before the music stopped.

Jacob met up with him. "Is this a joke?"

"It's no joke." Edward held a firm stare, and I hoped Jacob would stop right there and not push too much with the questions.

"You're sure?" His eyes studied Edward's as if this might be some cruel gag.

"Yes." Edward nodded once, but didn't smile.

Jake's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're not gonna call and report the car stolen as soon as I leave, and have me arrested are you?"

I had a feeling this was gonna keep going.

Edward pursed his lip. "You really think I would do that with Renesmee in the car and Charlie in charge?" his voice was hard, but maintained. "No Jacob. I would send you out alone if I was planning that."

Jake tightened his hand around the keys when he saw Edward was serious. "I…I don't know what to say, Edward." He was trying to get over being stunned while obviously thankful.

"Just tell me you'll keep her safe, watch her around humans…and, have a nice time," he about chocked on the last part, but held his composure.

Jacob blinked. "Th-thank you," he stuttered before one side of his lips curled up happy. "And I will. I promise," he tried not to sound too anxious.

Renesmee came walking down the stairs, her eyes lighting up when she saw Jacob, but she didn't make a move to run to him, not with her father standing right there.

Edward pulled out his wallet and handed her a hundred dollar bill, and an 'I'm sorry' smile. "This is for tonight. I ask that you spend it wisely."

Renesmee looked over at Alice and Rosalie who were smiling back and then over at me. I gave her a look of 'take it'.

"I don't understand?" She let the money continue to hang in front of her and stared at her father. Did she not hear the previous conversation?

"We'll talk when you get home." Edward shoved the money at her. "But right now you're wasting time. Jacob has agreed to have you home by ten. So I would get going if it were me."

"Really?" She looked him in the eyes, then over at Jacob who dangling Edward's keys from two of his fingers, shaking them back and forth.

"Really." Edward attempted a jolly smile, and part of me felt that inside, he was literally sick to his stomach. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. And that he didn't tell me!

She reached up and gently took the money. "Why the sudden change?" And I couldn't help but think that she should learn to quit asking questions while she was ahead too.

"I _can_ change my mind if you wish?" Edward dared her to keep going.

"No!" she said a little louder than necessary. "I mean…no. This is nice, dad, thank you."

"Ren," Jacob called anxiously. "Tick-tock." He pointed to a pretend watch on his wrist and gave her a look of 'come on, hurry up'.

Edward moved out of her way and gestured his hand for her to go ahead.

She took a few steps and then went back to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too. Be safe. You're mother and I will wait here until you get home." I knew that was coming, of course we'd wait.

Renesmee went to Jacob, trying not to skip her way over to him, and he smiled when he took her hand. This was something I thought I would never truly see, not for a while at least.

"Renesmee, Jacob," Edward called, and they stopped and turned. "I broke a promise last night. To each of you. I apologize, and hope you'll forgive me. It won't happen again," and he meant exactly what he said.

But I knew our previous conversation. _It won't happen with an _angry hand _again…_ is what I'd heard.

"Of course, dad. You were taken by surprise, and you reacted out of impulse. There's no need for an apology. We went against what you asked, and shouldn't have." Renesmee smiled, easing his guilt.

In my opinion, though, she'd let her father off easy.

I wanted to warn them and tell them everything I knew, but I couldn't straight out. Renesmee would confront to her father immediately, and I didn't want to have to deal with that mess at the moment. But it would come up at some point. Everything always did.

Jacob didn't say anything as he looked at Edward and nodded. To which Edward nodded back. And I figured he quickly said, _you're forgiven_, or, _touch me again and I'm phasing. _To which Edward nod was a "thank you", or "duly noted". It was hard to tell really.

Jacob followed Ren out to the garage. And once I heard the door shut, and the 'bewp-bewp' of the vehicle they didn't know they were taking, Jacob suddenly shouted, "No way!"

I smiled. He loved the Astin.

Two car doors shut, one garage door opened, and a soft engine revved to life within a matter of seconds. I counted to twenty before they were gone.

"Well, that was a surprise." I turned to Edward when everyone had gone back about their business, still listening though.

"I told you I understood what you were saying, Bella. Baby steps…" He kissed me on the forehead then made his way towards the stairs.

"Baby steps to me, was letting them sit out on the patio alone, or hold her hand at least," I tried to explain what I'd truly meant before he got too far. "You took one huge adult step, Edward." My voice was still taken aback.

"Was that wrong?" He stared at me. And by the look in his eyes, I think he was now wondering if he'd made a bad decision.

"No. I'm just shocked, and impressed. But you could have run it by me first. I'd like to have been more prepared. I'm sure my face looked pretty funny when you handed him the keys to your favorite car?"

"You didn't look funny," he teased. "And I promise, I'll give you a heads up if I do anything like that again. The truth is, love," he shrugged his left shoulder, "I didn't decide anything until I walked into the house. I'm sorry." His eyes melted me into agreeing with what ever he decided. But not on purpose, that's just what Edward does to me.

"Oh, well, okay…next time then." I gave him a semi-warned glance before I went to sit down next to Alice and Rosalie on the couch.

"Next time," he repeated, as if he hoped there wouldn't be one, then made his way upstairs to join Carlisle and Esme.

Emmett and Jasper sat quietly watching the whole show go down and managed not to say one word, but I knew they wanted to. They sat staring at the stairs as Edward made his way up, worried glances consuming their expressions.

Emmett looked over at me.

'Give him time' I mouthed.

'Time…' he mouthed back, hating the idea. 'Right', his mouth moved again, then he turned back to finish his game with Jasper.

I watched TV with Rosalie and Alice, the room full of tension with Edward in the house, but we didn't speak about anything other than what was going on on the screen in front of us.

Edward needed his space and his privacy; that we would give him. So I played along with the medial chatter and Alice's arguments on how a room on TV was being sheepishly decorated for under a thousand dollars.

It was nine fifteen when I heard a car turn quickly off the highway, fishtailing and wheels spinning in a hurry, catching my attention. Stacey someone was in the middle of telling a woman 'what not to wear', and I'd noticed the car was still traveling much quicker than necessary, or what the speed limit allowed. It couldn't be Jacob, he would never be so reckless, but not many people traveled this road, and I wondered what was so important that this car was in such a hurry for.

"Something's wrong," Edward said before he came running down the stairs when the car turned onto the Cullen's drive. It sounded like the Astin, but they had until ten. Who would be racing up here so quickly, and at this time of night?

Carlisle and Esme followed Edward down and my breath stopped short when I noticed the worried look on Edward's face.

He ran past us and out the front door as the car came to a screaming halt in the driveway.

I stood up to follow him when Carlisle grabbed my arm. "Wait here, Bella. Edward will be right in."

"What's going on? What's wrong?" I stared back at him, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not sure. Edward heard something and was up and out of the room with a curse before I could ask. We should stay out of the way until we know."

Stay out of the way? From what? I thought as I faced the open front door, waiting. And then I smelled them when the breeze made it was through the door. Jacob was back with Renesmee.

"When did it start?" Edward asked when I heard the passenger car door open.

"About half way through the movie," Jake's voice was in a panic as he slammed his door shut and ran over to Edward.

Renesmee? Something was wrong with her?

I froze where I was.

Emmett and Jasper went to stand by the front door, then moved out of the way when Edward carried his daughter in in his arms, motionless, and Jacob quickly followed.

Edward laid her down on the couch after Alice and Rosalie moved to give him room. I remained frozen as my daughter appeared so lifeless lying there. I wanted to run to her, but my muscles wouldn't move.

"Ren," Edward sat down next to her, "how are you feeling?"

She fluttered her eyes open a little and placed her hand on her stomach. "Weird, and…tired," her voice was groggy as she inhaled a large gust of air, as if struggling to breathe, then yawned.

"What did you eat tonight?" Edward asked, Carlisle now by his side, bending down to take Ren's pulse.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," she answered in a low, raspy whisper. It was like someone had given her a sleeping pill and she was going under fast.

"And, to drink?" he asked again, like a physician—a worried fatherly physician.

"Just water," her words were faint, and I'd finally found the will to move towards her.

"What's wrong?" I bent over the back of the couch to stroke a few strangled hairs away from her paler than usual face. The rosy color that had always played in her cheeks was all but gone. She didn't look well. I wanted that color back.

"I'm not exactly sure, Bella." Edward's troubled eyes met up with mine. "But her heart is slowing."

"What?" I recoiled when he mentioned the condition of her heart. "Why?"

"Renesmee, do you feel dizzy at all?" Carlisle asked.

"A little, and cold…but, I'm…I'm just so tired." She inhaled again, deep, struggling for another yawn.

"Jasper." Carlisle turned to him. "You're not calming anything right now are you?"

I knew he wasn't, because we were all too tense to feel anything calm. I found the question a little insignificant, but I guess he needed to make sure, for Renesmee.

"No, Carlisle," he said, keeping his distance to the living room with Emmett.

Jacob paced anxiously behind me.

"Edward, why is her heart slowing?" I could tell the difference now and hoped he knew.

"I'm going to take her up to your office, Carlisle," Rosalie said when she scooped both her hands under Renesmee and picked her up. Renesmee seemed to be almost asleep now. Her eyes closed with no movement underneath.

"I'm not sure what's happening with her heart, Bella," Edward said in full thought. "But if I had to guess, I'd say it was fair enough to assume her growing is almost complete. Carlisle measured her at one one-hundredth of an inch today, and who knows how much it could be tomorrow? This may be how her body is set up to handle the completeness of her growth." He sighed with a nervous educated guess. And it was apparent that he, and Carlisle, knew about as much as I did. Nothing.

"But, by her heart slowing?" My voice peeked in too high of an octave. Something about his reasoning didn't sound right. Not wrong, but not exact either. There had to be more.

I thought about Nahuel. And what if everything we thought we knew—was suddenly, all wrong?

I traced my memory back to that night in the clearing, when he'd shown up with Alice. His heart beat fast, and although he'd been running before that, I couldn't recall when it had slowed down to the pace I now heard from my daughter. She had never followed the patterns that were given to us to a tee, based on their experiences. And even though she was the same, she was different. What if it all came down to background, genetics…DNA? None of which she shared with Nahuel, or his sisters. He couldn't remember anything happening when he'd frozen. Only that he'd just…stopped aging one day.

And then I panicked. What if she wasn't freezing? What if her heart should pass this stage? What if it was to keep slowing, and suddenly…just…stop? Was it possible that my daughter could actually be, dying?

"I'm going to take some more vitals." Carlisle headed upstairs after Rosalie and everyone else followed. "Don't worry, Bella," he said at the top of the stairs before he was gone.

Don't worry? What mother would ever take that kind of advice literally when her child's heart was slowing?

I wasn't a doctor, or had a medical degree like those two. Worrying was the only thing I had, and the one thing I did best.

I grabbed Edward's arm before he moved to head upstairs. "Tell me the truth. Is Carlisle worried?"

He stared at me. "He's worried for her as a grandfather, but as a doctor, no, not yet." His voice was soft and gentle. Which helped. Because mine was entirely too freaked out.

"Is she in any pain?" I had to know more.

"No, she's not in any pain, love." He ran a comforting hand down the side of my hair. "She's just very tired."

Ok, no pain. I guess that's a good thing. But her heart, her heart was what was worrying me. The one thing, that if it stopped…she would stop. And just before it could…would our venom be able to do anything to help her? Or, was she immune because of what she was?

I really didn't want to find out.

And then I felt the room go mushy.

Jasper had calmed the house and left me feeling like I'd been given a heavy tranquilizer. My breathing slowed and my nerves settled as much as they could. I looked at Edward, he was feeling the same.

"Come on, Bella," Edward's words seemed as if they were in slow motion. "You're needed upstairs."

"Needed? For what?" I asked by the time we reached the fourth step, and after I'd remembered how to put one foot in front of the other.

"You're going to shield Jacob and Renesmee," he told me as we made our way down the first hallway, "so Alice can try to see around this."

I nodded. I'd try anything.

By the time we got to Carlisle's office, Renesmee was lying on his couch with a blood pressure cuff wrapped around her arm. To a normal human, the reading was perfect, but to Renesmee, it was low. But not enough for Carlisle to worry as Edward had said. And if it got too low, what would he do? What could he do? My mind raced again to which one of us would attempt to bite her if it should come down to that? I didn't want to see my daughter burn if it should work. But I would with sympathetic agony, if it meant saving her.

Jacob was pacing the office floor, biting the sides of his fingers in a panic. He hadn't said anymore since the car. And if his patterned steps didn't give me something else to focus on, I would have been really annoyed with it.

His face was pained and it reminded me of something I'd seen before. The same pained look Edward wore when he thought he was going to lose me. I hated that look.

I stood at the end of the couch and looked down at Renesmee. Her eyes were closed, her breathing shallow and her blood ran slow. But her face; her face was peaceful, like an angel in slumber. For a second, it gave me peace that her death would never be one of ripping or burning; but scared then, that she was just going to go to sleep…and never wake up.

My eyes were stinging. I wanted to use the back of my hand to wipe away a substance that wasn't there, or at least wipe away the pain.

_Please, Ren. Please come back to us…_

Edward went to sit down on the floor by Renesmee's head and grabbed her hand. He placed it to the side of his face, staring at her, searching. After a few seconds he closed his eyes and leaned his head down to rest it against her when it was obvious he hadn't seen anything.

"Nothing?" I whispered towards him.

"No," he shook his head against her, "nothing."

This wasn't happening. This wasn't real. Was I dreaming? And then I suddenly wondered if I had I never woken up from when she was born? Did I truly die then? Was I in hell now, and nothing from the past four years had ever existed? Was this punishment for wanting to become a vampire? Was this what I got in return for not surviving? Was this what I deserved for what I'd chosen? Where the Volturi still alive and looking for my family, and did gentle werewolves not exist?

And if this was real; what about Charlie? Would he come home from his honeymoon to find his granddaughter dead and gone; with no chance of ever being able to say goodbye?

_Please, oh please, no…_

"Edward, may I?" Jacob's voice entered my head, temporarily distracting me from my moment of torment as he leaned over the back of the couch, wanting to reach for Ren.

Edward nodded, but didn't look up.

"Thank you," Jacob whispered as he reached for her other hand and cupped it in his as he bent down to be closer to her, staring at her as if he was silently pleading for her to open her eyes.

After Carlisle did his vitals, he opened one of her closed eyes, then the other. They were dark, completely dark; almost black. As if her pupils had spread out and her brown iris's no longer existed. I knew that wasn't good. Because under any amount of stress, vampire eyes turned dark, almost black. Her body was obviously under an incredible amount of stress, and it hurt to see that.

I wanted to cradle her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. _Hold on Renesmee, just hold on, _I would have whispered, hoping she could hear me. And I almost did, until Carlisle sighed and I found myself frozen once again, watching her, hoping she'd do something to let me know she was okay, or that he would. But neither moved. Nor did I. I was literally held to the floor by my own fear and his concerned sigh.

None of this made sense. If her body was under stress, then her heart rate should have picked up. At least that's what I knew of the human body. And Renesmee was half human. Shouldn't some of that hold true for her? Or at least picked up half speed?

I growled inwardly at my frustration of not understanding, and not being able to get any answers. This wasn't fair! I was a good person…a good vampire. I hadn't killed anyone, and only once had I even contemplated it and never acted on it. Was that worth this type of punishment?

_Enough Bella! Stop doing this to yourself! _I fought with my own conscience and hoped I wouldn't lose.

Edward didn't move after Carlisle's assessment of Renesmee's eyes. He couldn't. He just sat there, stayed there, holding her hand, his face still buried against her. I was glad that one of us was able to touch her and hold her right now.

My personal torment haunted me again.

What was my problem? I should be there, next to him, next to her, with him, for him, for her, for Jacob. My feet wouldn't move. I tried, but they wouldn't budge. I was too scared. And then I was ashamed. Ashamed for only being able to stare at her from the end of the couch and willingly hope for her to wake up and be fine.

Renesmee's breathing slowed more, and Carlisle said her body temperature had lowered a few degrees, all within a matter of seconds. My hopes for her to 'just get up' had been completely shattered.

I noticed Edward shake his head 'no' slightly, and wondered whose thoughts he'd answered. But I didn't ask, because it could be bad.

"Bella?" Alice touched my shoulder softly from behind, and I was secretly thankful for her diversion. "Can you do this?" Her eyes were in a hurry to search for something, anything.

Could I? Could I focus enough?

I had to. She needed to see. But what if she saw what I didn't want to know? What I couldn't handle.

I contemplated what to do for a few seconds then turned to her and lightly nodded. Even though it was going to feel like it was killing me to hear what she might tell me, I had to know, before my own conclusions would continue to drive me insane.

"Tell me when they're covered," she whispered, waiting patiently for me to move my shield out over the two half humans before me.

"Alright," I replied as my focus turned to the lifeless form that was laid out in front of me, and her wolf. I could do this. I could concentrate enough for Alice to either destroy me, or give me any ounce of hope to hold on to. Right?

I took a few deep breaths to get my mind in the right place. And then I did it. I sent my shield out over them, covering them, enveloping them.

Jacob and Renesmee were now part of two bright lights that shined before me and I marveled at their sight. The lights made them seem full of life, and I almost got lost in the glory of that, till I remembered what I was shielding them for.

"Okay, Alice." I grimaced with fear of what was coming next and thought about plugging my ears. Not that it would help.

"Shield them until I see something, even if it takes all night. Can you do that, Bella?"

Of course, I wouldn't have to really shield them all night. If I held on to them into the future, she'd see it in a few minutes. All I had to do was decide to shield them until she told me to stop.

I nodded yes.

She stayed behind me, unable for me to see her.

That was a good thing. Because any facial expression I saw her make that didn't look good, could have easily distracted me and cause me to recoil my shield and not want to imagine anymore.

"Give me a minute," Alice's voice was grave, and I knew she was afraid, too. "Jacob, I need you to stay where you are," she told him, before he looked up and nodded in understanding. Then his gaze met mine. There was that pained man again.

I couldn't bear it. I couldn't bear to look at anyone. So I focused on my daughter and my husband, the only two who weren't focused on me.

Esme was the first to speak after a few minutes. "Alice, do you see anything?" her tone was hopeful.

"It's hard to look for what I can't see?" she said a few seconds later, frustrated. Alice wouldn't see Jacob or Renesmee in the future, and if they weren't shielded, she wouldn't see any of us either. What _was _she supposed to look for?

"Maybe you shouldlook for what you can't see," Carlisle advised, but his words didn't make sense. What exactly did he mean?

"Alice," Jasper walked to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, "we're leaving for college in a week. Who do you see there?" I knew his question had meaning, too, but I couldn't understand it.

Alice was silent.

"No one," she said a few moments later, sad and frustrated. "Maybe…we don't go…" I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Please don't let this be the reason," Esme whispered to herself, looking down on Renesmee. "Please…" she begged to no one.

"Alice," Rosalie took a turn, "do you see us doing anything in the future?"

Alice was silent again.

"No…" she barely spoke with sadness in her voice.

Then Jasper had a different tone when he asked his next question, and I saw Edward slightly lift his head. "Alice, why do you think you can't see anything in the future?" He seemed almost elated as she cocked her head to wonder. "Do you see us in New Hampshire?" he continued to ask as one side of his mouth perked up.

She looked at him confused at first, and then her face lit up. "No! I can't see anything!" Her voice rang with excitement.

Edward was now staring at her.

"And _why_ can't you see anything?" Jasper's excitement continued to build.

"Because it means these two are with us!" She clapped her hands softly and jumped quietly in place.

My eyes widened at what she was saying, and what Jasper was confirming. And we all got excited, well everyone but Edward and Carlisle. I paused my emotions, because didn't understand why they weren't happy about this.

Out of curiosity, I went to Edward and bent down beside him. "What's wrong?" I half expected him to come around and be glad with us.

He leaned his head back onto the couch. "She can't see because Jacob will still be with us." And he wasn't sad because of that truth, he was sad because it didn't prove anything about his daughter's future. "Jake is still welcome to come with us. Because if her life ends, we won't be staying here anyways," Edward sounded cold and distant at what still lied ahead. Because no matter what happened with his daughter, to him, we were still moving.

I stared at the anguish he continued to hold in his eyes.

He was right. Not seeing us didn't prove anything. And my dead heart sank.

How could we leave though?

Leave Charlie and Sue…and the packs after this?

And then I remembered.

The packs. That's right.

We still had to leave. Regardless…

We'd promised.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Jacob spoke up unexpectedly and with some regret, "but if I lose her, I'm staying." His eyes fell to Renesmee's face. "I'll grow old and die gracefully with the others." He traced along the side of her cheek.

"Are you sure about that?" Edward lifted his head to stare at Jake as if he was counting on him staying here.

"One hundred percent," Jacob said as he kept his eyes focused on my daughter.

Edward's eyes snapped to Alice. "What do you see now?" He looked almost anxious as he focused on a future vision with her.

Alice was silent again.

"Nothing…" she said after a few moments.

"Bella, do you still have them covered?" Edward's head snapped in my direction.

"Yes." I looked at him in confusion.

Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek like he'd never kissed it before; as if this were the first time he'd ever touched it. "She's going to be fine." He beamed a huge grin across his face.

Carlisle walked over and patted Edward on the shoulder. "I knew you'd figure that one out," he said with a large smile.

"She's going to be fine? Really?" Esme said as she reached her hand around Carlisle's waist.

"Really," he told her.

"How do you know?" I was apparently a half a step behind when I asked Edward.

"How far ahead did you look?" Jasper asked Alice before Edward could answer.

"All the way to New Hampshire." She grinned, obviously very proud of herself.

"Oh, thank you!" Esme said out loud, looking up above and clasping her hands in front of her chest in relief.

"Okay. That was scary!" Emmett suddenly boomed, followed by a deep breath and loud exhale.

"So, now what?" Rosalie asked Carlisle.

"Now we wait," Carlisle told her as he rubbed Edward's shoulder in delight.

"What did I miss?" I asked Edward again.

"Bella," he looked at me as if I was possibly in another country when all this went down. "If Jacob stays here, and we still leave, and Alice can't see us…that means that Renesmee is the other block to why there was no future for us."

My eyes widened, and I hugged Edward with every ounce of energy I had left in me and thanked my lucky stars that my daughter was going to make it through. I grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips, as if I too, were touching them for the very first time, again.

"Bella," Jasper called to me. "Will you shield Jacob and Renesmee on the plane, as soon as we all decide to sit down? And hold it for Alice. I'd like to try something."

"Uh, sure." I'd easily remember to do that.

"Our flight leaves right on time." Alice clapped her hands again.

How funny. I guess I do remember.

"And, shield them when we get to the house in New Hampshire," Rosalie joined in, "once we decide to walk inside."

"Um…of course," I bit my lower lip, thinking about how long this could go on tonight.

Alice frowned at Rosalie. "That's not fair! I wanted the bedroom upstairs at the end." She crossed her arms and huffed.

Rosalie chuckled and put her arm around Alice. "Tell you what. How about I let you have first dibs in the next house? The one on the end is my favorite, it faces the mountains."

Jacob, Renesmee and I were the only ones who had not previously seen the house in New Hampshire online, or in pictures. Suddenly, I found myself wondering exactly what scenery _I'd_ be facing when we got there.

Alice bit the inside of her cheek, thinking. "Bella, will you shield them when we move again?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Girls, really…" Esme obviously wanted them to stop playing with their new 'future shielding' toy. Me. They could definitely get all too comfortable with what we just discovered, going back and forth all night if I let them. I would have to make this an 'emergency only' gift after this.

"Please, Bella, just one more time?" Alice gave me the biggest pout I think I'd ever seen from her.

"How do you know we're going to decide to move again, or to where?" I asked before I gave her an answer.

"We always move, but alright. I decide, that in four years, after we graduate, we're going to move to…" she patted her finger against her chin.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "To Maine?"

Turning back to Rosalie and smiling, Alice stuck out her hand. "Deal on the room you get in New Hampshire!" Then she winked. "Mine looks out over the ocean in Maine," she teased.

Rosalie shook her head and turned away. "Of course it does," she grumbled.

Quite happy with herself Alice faced me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thank you, Bella."

I pointed my finger at her when she let go. "Emergencies only." Alice already had a 'future' gift; she didn't need it to be exasperating as well.

"I promise." She joyfully bounced over to Jasper.

When playtime was over, I glanced back at Renesmee. But Jacob caught my attention first.

He was still holding tight to her hand, pressing it against his heart, staring at her.

While we had all been rejoicing, he hadn't said anything, or moved. Because for him, it looked, this night's turmoil wasn't over. In fact, it wasn't really for any of us.

Things can always change…


	8. Chapter 7 Waking Up

7. Waking Up

Two night and two days passed before any of us had necessarily moved. And although I was elated with the idea she would probably be fine, it was hard to just sit here and wait for my daughter to do something.

I didn't know how much more I could take. Renesmee was blank, and it troubled me I couldn't hear anything from her. Not even a random dream or unconscious thought.

Bella stayed quietly by my side the entire time while I kept my face buried against Ren's cold arm, unable to look at anyone. Their thoughts alone had bombarded and tormented me beyond my own mental anguish when we first came upstairs. All of them, running through as many death scenarios, reasonings and outcomes their minds could come up with. Did they not know what it was doing to me?

I thought about asking Bella to block me, until I heard Carlisle listing all the things he could possibly do to save her if it came to that. I believed she'd live, but didn't know if we'd have to help in some way to get her there. So, instead of having myself shut-off, I tuned the rest of them out and focused on him. My breath freezing when the idea of 'biting' her as a last resort played into his mind. I didn't want to imagine the scene, but couldn't help myself. Renesmee, burning for three days, even if it was possible. True, she carried her own venom, but it wasn't potent…like ours.

Carlisle's hand touched my shoulder. He knew I'd be listening in. _It's just a last resort, Edward. _

I nodded, keeping my expression hidden.

Jacob's thoughts, though, had been the worst. A constant self-torture of 'what ifs', I understood all too well.

I'd allowed him to hold her hand while he went round and round with what he would do without her if she should die. Then painstaking imaginings all the ways he could follow her into death. And, to my own admitted shame, a few days ago I probably would have offered to help. But things changed when I'd walked into the house and handed him the keys to my car—or rather, I'd decided to change. He loved my daughter, and I needed to get over myself. Though now, with so much waiting and no alteration in her stillness, Jake was starting to lose hope. The patience of a vampire was nearly non-existent in wolves.

He'd mentally brought me further into his tortured world just after Carlisle examined her on her first night of sleep, finding the nerve to ask me something I never wanted to hear, not even after I'd asked him the same thing years ago. If she should die, would I be the one to take him out of this world and ease his pain. It didn't take longer than a single second to shake my head 'no'. As much as seeing her like this was killing him, I wouldn't do that. Plus, I'd asked when we'd hated each other. What he wanted, I wouldn't to a friend...wouldn't do to someone who was planning on becoming my son-in-law. No, he was on his own with that one, and I'd find a way to stop him.

Naturally, he'd cursed me immediatly, silently, several times, then shouted, _"I don't need you, you know! I'm sure there are others who would be more than willing to help a shape-shifter out if I should suddenly lunge at them." _The long directory of vampires he'd run through in his mind had me a tad nervous. Having fought on the same side of 'good' with them more than once, I couldn't see any willing to go against a pleading phone call from me. Sure, he'd put up an annoying, snarling fight against any vampire if he got past me, but I'd be right behind to drag his bloody, battered form home. Once he'd finished his list though, with Vladimir and Stefan in Romania, I became more than a tad nervous. They were the newly reinstated vampire royalty—in the process of re-building a gifted, bloodsucking army. What they decided and ordered after each debated case…was final. Would the two elders allow Jake to return home like Aro did for me should it come down a shouting-match trial between me and him? Because Jacob liked to make his threats and see them through. All he'd have to do—was promise the Romanians he'd tell the whole world about vampires—and it'd be lights out forever for the copper rebel before he had a chance to whisper in his first human's ear.

Esme had finally convinced him to eat this morning, and when he was finally over being angry with me, I permitted him to sleep with his head on Ren's stomach, slumped over the back of the couch when exhaustion from trying to stay awake took over.

It also made him snore less.

Jasper and Emmett made no attempt to physically talk to me since I set foot in the house, which I gratefully appreciated. My trust had been violated _that_ night, excuses be damned…but pleading my name over and over in their minds…produced a fierce, ripping snarl in me that immediately silenced them when we brought Ren upstairs. Of course, all anger would've been null and void if we'd've had to bury her. I would need my brothers…and they would be there.

Stillness came easy for us, but this had been one of the longest forty-eight hours of my existence—apart from my hunting weekends away from Bella when she was human, when I'd foolishly left her for months, and when I'd waited impatiently for her to finish her vampire transformation. Like her mother's changing, Renesmee too, hadn't budged. If her chest wasn't slight rising and falling and her heart barely beating…I'd be a complete mess to her silence.

_Come on! _I screamed, despite all that though. _Give me something to go on, Ren…_

A few times this morning Bella tried to wake our daughter with gentle, rocking pushes. With anxious hope at the gesture hidden in me, I knew she needed to go through the attempted motions, that I wished worked…but ended up being useless. Renesmee slept on. Her body was on its own timing and would take its own natural course. If we only knew with absolute certainty when and what that was.

Charlie and Sue called a little bit ago to say they were home from their honeymoon. Bella spoke with him and did her best to sound like everything was fine, asking with impressive anticipation to know how their trip was. They'd had a wonderful time, and I felt wretched when she told him we weren't sure what we were doing for Renesmee's birthday tomorrow.

He told her to keep in touch, and that he had a gift they were anxious to give her.

"Bella," I picked my head up slowly and looked at her warily, "can you shield them again?" I'd already asked her earlier this afternoon and once yesterday, but I had to keep trying. It was that, or eventually go mad from the unknown.

"Of course." She smiled sweetly. I loved my wife more than my own life. And although I'd made her promise not to use sex to get me to agree to things, I secretly hoped she'd let her stubbornness take over and never really listen. Because if she also knew even looking at me was a totally shoe-in for whatever she wanted—I'd be toast there, too.

"Alice." I looked at her. "Will you try and find a time for us again?"

Her glance held some slight frustration and a tiny flicker of hope. She didn't like to disappoint. And since we hadn't seen anything of Ren waking up yet, I knew she was feeling helpless for it.

_Edward, what if I still can't see anything? _Her eyes became nervous.

"Please, Alice, just one more try," I pleaded. But in all honestly, I knew that if it didn't work, I _would_ ask her again.

"Okay." She slowly nodded, then let out a shallow sigh. "Let me know when you're ready, Bella."

"Alright." Bella nodded then turned to concentrate. "I'll keep them shielded, Alice, until you see something this time, or…until she wakes up if I have to." When things were ready, she motioned to Alice to proceed.

Alice stood there, focusing, hoping to find something, while I watched her with anxious eyes and a clear mind. For the longest time there was nothing, nothing at all. Then just before my sister was about to give up, I saw it with her. The clock on Carlisle's desk reading 3:00 am, followed by a gasp from Carlisle as he headed towards the couch. Then the vision was gone. If only for a brief second, something had happened. But what?

The next five hours were now going to feel like the longest ones of my life.

I faced my wife with a forced smile.

"What did you see?" Bella gleamed after seeing the initial excitement in my eyes, and my smile mimicked on Alice's face.

"Three am," I told her with a little more enthusiasm than I had spoken with in the last two days, "something will happen."

"What?" Her eyes lit up, waiting for more, studying me, then fell when I had no answer and shook my head.

"There wasn't any more than that, love." I leaned over and kissed her shoulder softly not wanting to get her hopes up. "But it's enough for now." I finished with another complacent grin. _Let it be a good._

"Oh…alright." She looked at me with concern, biting her bottom lip. "So there was nothing else?"

"No. But it's a start, Bella. Focus on that," I said reassuringly. "Let's just focus on that."

She nuzzled her head into the crook of my shoulder and I pulled her in tight to hold as close as possible. Then...another quick blurp of vision crept in...

_Edward, _Alice caught my attention. _Did just see what I did?_

I had, nodding. We were all in New Hampshire, at our new home, unpacking…minus Jacob and Renesmee. Knowing they wouldn't be with us 24/7, I told myself to take it as a good sign. Until sheer terror I couldn't understand or grasp at the end, flashed across my wife's face in a quick scene where we ran human-like to my car in what must have been Dartmouth's school's dark parking lot.

_What was that last part about? _Alice asked. But I'd only seen what she had. Without turning my head to alert Bella I was having a private conversation with Alice, I shot her a sidelong glance…with warning. _I know… _She rolled her cute, golden eyes. _Until we know more I'll keep quiet..._

'Upsetting my wife' was the first item on a short list of bold, capitalized, definite "no-nos". To which she'd have my head if she knew the few future things I did and hid for now.

Jacob's loud snort in his sleep projected me back to our present moment, his head resting on Ren's stomach, her hand still clutched in his, having no idea what was coming later. Looking somewhat peaceful, I decided to let him get as much rest as he could, because realistically, what was the point in waking the wolf to worry him with nothing concrete.

I listened to the clock do it's slow countdown, and at 2:59 and fifty-five seconds, things with my daughter-had started. Renesmee's eyes began moving frantically under her lids and her breathing peaked, coming in in quick, sharp pants. Carlisle gasped at 3:00 am on the dot and moved toward the couch as I leaned in closer with the others, waiting to hear her mind. Sadly, it was still blank.

"Jacob." I shook his shoulder firmly. "Jacob, wake up." I punched his arm.

He was startled then glanced in Ren's direction. "What's she doing?" He noticed her eyes, the sound of her breathing. "What's going on? Why is she breathing like that?" He cupped behind her neck, lifting it slightly, as if to help her take in air better.

I didn't answer him at first because faint colors were starting to form in her head.

"Edward…" he whispered a snarl at me.

"Shhhh," I hissed back. "Hold on," I said colder than I should have; but I didn't want him interrupting. He could stand there and watch, but he needed to be quiet.

Bella looked at me and squeezed my arm to let me know my tone was a little uncalled for, but at the moment, I only cared about scanning and listening to my daughter. Call me selfish, but this was my child.

Jacob's mouth immediately went silent and he tried to keep his thoughts as minimal as possible. Which, to me, was like asking a cricket to be perfectly quiet.

"Ren?" I whispered next to her ear, hoping to rouse her. "Ren?" I tried again when she didn't react the first time to my voice.

I looked at Alice.

She stared blankly at me and shrugged slightly. She glanced at the clock, 3:01, and began wondering herself what would come next.

A whole lot of scattered pictures, and forty seconds later, Ren's mind went completely dark, and she suddenly stopped breathing.

Just…stopped.

I held my arm out in front of Bella to keep her back when she erupted with a shattering scream of, "No!"

"Wait, love." The room became noiseless as I placed my ear to my daughter's stomach, listening to faint sounds coming from inside her body. Sounds of organs…freezing in place? "She's still with us."

When the sounds finished minutes later, all of us waiting with baited breaths, Renesmee popped open her eyes and stared widely at the ceiling, yet didn't seem to see anything.

Jacob laughed near hysterical with relief.

Taking a huge breath, as if she'd just come up from under water, Ren's chest jerked upwards, only to thrust back down into the couch. Her eyes rolled back in her head, then closed again. She went limp—and there was complete silence in her mind once again.

"Carlisle?" We all glanced as I as moved by her head so he could come in closer.

Checking her pupils and pulse, then listening to her heart and lungs, he began his diagnosis with a, "Hmmm."

"Her eyes are back to their normal color." I'd noticed when he checked them.

"Yes. And her breathing is now steady along with the nearly back-to-normal beat of her heart." I saw Bella close her eyes with a smile. "Her temperature has gone down a few degrees. She's a bit cooler than before," he'd felt her forehead, "but not dangerously. It's as if her body just stopped, then balanced out with a restart."

I could understand his reference, yet a restart usually meant the object would kick back up again. Renesmee hadn't. Till the nightmare screamed itself at me in her mind, pulling me under with her. Hugging herself tightly, Renesmee cried at the top of her lungs, turning in circles…looking for a way out of the darkness she felt lost and alone in. Nothing but black and empty space surrounded her. Empty, terrifying space with nothing to grab on to as her breathing became more and more frantic, erratic…desperate.

Surprising everyone, especially Jake when she made him jump, she sat up from the couch with a gasp, a loud one, with wide eyes, and heavy breath. She'd scared herself awake.

Jacob immediately grabbed one hand, and I grabbed the other. Her hammered pulse eventually calming, her breaths slowly evening out.

She looked around the room, disoriented, having no idea where she was.

"Ren…" Bella reached for her face, holding it, causing her to focus on her.

"Mom?" She stared, confused. "What's going on?" This wasn't where she remembered being before falling asleep.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle sat by her legs on the edge of the cushion, watching her.

Finally catching Jacob's eyes with hers, she smiled, put a hand over her stomach, and said, "Hungry." Then to Carlisle, "I feel very hungry."

Jake grabbed her in his huge arms, nearly smothering her, laughing. "I was so scared, Ren…" he said, holding back tears.

She pulled back and studied his stressed expression. "Scared? What happened?" _Dad, _she'd addressed me while keeping focus on Jake. _Why has he been so scared?_ She had no memories after being carried into the house.

"You fell asleep," I spoke softly to calm her, then gave her a reassuring smile. "You've been out for about fifty-three hours."

"Fifty-three hours?" She looked at Bella.

"Yes, sweetheart." Bella nodded. "But you're fine now." She stroked a lock of hair behind Ren's ear. "We've been keeping an eye on you. There's no need to worry."

_Don't worry? _"Why did I sleep so long? What happened to me?" She felt her face, the coolness—her chest, the normal breathing—her stomach, it's growling.

"We believe your body went through its transition," I said in all seriousness. "You haven't grown in two days. Unlike us, you're body only seemed to need plenty of rest with no burning before freezing to its fully mature state."

"Did you measure?" Her head shot up to Carlisle. "While I was out, did you measure?"

"Yes." He nodded, then grinned. "No more growth."

Nervously she grabbed below her stomach, focusing on me now. "You said 'freezing'. What do you mean?"

I glanced at Jake, then back at Ren. "The body parts you don't need for digestion it seems…have all frozen. You won't be growing anymore. Your hair, nails, bones, muscles…your reproductive system…have all stopped…"

She cupped a hand over her mouth when realization hit at what 'freezing' truly meant… Large tears welling in her eyes. Turning to Jake she whispered softly, "Oh, Jacob, I'm so sorry." Then a cry and bigger tears fell.

He was around the couch in a heartbeat, squishing between us, wrapping her in his arms. He knew this outcome had a fifty-fifty chance of happening. "Don't be sorry," he demanded. "It's you I want, Ren. You're what matters most. Always have been, okay?" He leaned back to stare at her till she nodded, wiping under her eyes. When she did, he gathered her in his arms again and shot me a look—the one I'd been waiting for.

Jacob's thoughts flooded my mind, causing me to purse my lips. We both knew exactly what this day meant. That the next step in their 'relationship' was coming. A next step I'd just as soon forget what I'd promised, and hoped wouldn't have happened for another few years.

I glare at him for him keep his mouth.

_I'm going through with it, Edward. _He scowled discreetly at me. _Don't even try to stop me…_

We'd be talking later.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Bella reached her arms around Jake and her for a hug—and before everyone else joined in in tangle of limbs, causing her to giggle. "Jake," Bella said from beneath the family huddle, "would you get Ren something to eat, please?"

Snaking out from under us, he was downstairs in a flash.

"Can you stand for me?" Carlisle asked, holding out a hand to her as he himself stood.

"I think so." Ren wasn't tired or winded as she swung her legs out onto the floor and hauled herself erect from the couch.

Bella couldn't help but be all smiles, and I hated to think what I was going to be going through in the next twenty four hours. I should have told Bella what I'd said to Jacob on the way home from their 'picnic', before I threw him across the floor in complete fury. Hoping "I wasn't thinking right at the time, love" would be a good enough defense. Because not only was Bella going to be completely caught off guard with another 'adult step' decided previously alone by me, she was going to be extremely angry.

"What is it?" Bella had been watching me, studying my facial expression with each of its matching thoughts.

"Nothing." I raised both eyebrows. "It's nothing, love." I then smiled…and she didn't.

"Come on, Renesmee." Esme walked over and grabbed her hand. "Let's meet Jacob in the kitchen and get your thirst taken care of, too."

Renesmee followed while the rest of us stayed there, taking in the last two nights as best we could.

"Well, that was crazy," Emmett said out loud to anyone who would listen. I ignored him. Because even though we'd just been through something really big as a family, I still needed time.

"Thank goodness it's over." Alice sighed then grabbed Jasper's hand to lead him out of the room; which was smart. I didn't want him to try talking either. Not yet.

"I'll go help Esme," Carlisle said, though he didn't need to, the tension in the room hovering like a thick fog, and he didn't want to feel intrusive.

"Edward…" Emmett dared to say my name from behind me.

I didn't answer or turn. Instead I focused on Bella and her glances between us, letting her know with my expression this was not a good time.

"Not yet, Emmett," she spoke for me with a sigh, then ran a soft hand down my arm. And even though I was still a touch angry, _her_ touch sent a spark racing through me. Now that everything appeared to be fine with our daughter, I couldn't help but want to react on my raging impulses. It was crazy, but after stressful situations, it was generally what men, vampires too, needed…wanted_. _What _I _desperately wanted.

"Okay," Emmett answered Bella, but also spoke to me, _When you're ready,_ before Rosalie dragged him out of the room to head downstairs and talk with Renesmee more; which really bothered me, because that's where I wanted to be. But Rosalie had no idea, and luckily, I knew what rooms I needed to avoid that held Jacob for the time being.

He was itching to talk privately with me. He'd been rehearsing this moment for the last few months, while I'd pretended to ignore him, and now I was going to have to face this head on. He was going to pull me aside as soon as he saw me. Did the boy have no patience? No. To him, he'd waited long enough.

So I stayed where I was. Because quite frankly, what I was going to have to say to him now, could change all our lives…forever.


	9. Chapter 8 The Inevitable

8. The Inevitable

"Are you alright, Edward?" Bella asked when I lowered my body back to the floor and my head back to the couch as she rubbed her hand up and down my arm.

"Yes." I patted when she reached my elbow. "You?"

She took a deep breath and forced all the air out quickly. "I'm alright." There was a moment's pause, her eyes studying me. "Something's bothering you." She placed that soft hand on my shoulder.

True, but I couldn't tell her what just yet. "Just recovering, love," I'd kept my voice calm, as if the stress of Ren's freezing had caught up and I would need a minute.

She was silent, watching me again. Then a gentle, "Okay" passed her lips, not pushing me further; which surprised, and comforted me. I needed time to think.

"Do you want to head downstairs?" Her tone seemed very anxious for a 'yes'.

"Not yet." I closed my eyes, which brought on another moment of silence.

"Do you…mind if I go?" She was hesitant to ask. I was sure she didn't want to leave me alone. And I didn't want her to, liking the feel of her touch and having her near me too much. I thought about saying "no, don't go"', because that meant Jacob would be here before I could count to ten, and I still wasn't ready for him. But she wanted to be downstairs with Renesmee, as I did. She deserved to be with her.

I lifted my head off the couch and faced her. "Of course I don't mind, love," then shifted to pick myself up. "I'll go with you."

"Are you sure? If you still need a moment…" She stood quickly; a hand held out saying it was okay if I stayed.

I grabbed that hand and rose. "No, I'm fine. I don't need another moment," I lied. No sense putting off the inevitable.

I thought about telling her what was coming, but knew I had to talk to Jacob first, before she charged into the kitchen in under a second with heated fury and demand his head on a platter. Then mine.

Her fingers laced with mine and she smiled. "Okay." But continued to watch me closely as we made our way down the darkened stairs with today's dawn not yet broken.

All eyes shifted to us when we entered the kitchen.

I gave Renesmee a hug first, interrupting her and Jacob from scarfing down a heaping plate-full of food each. I eyed her cup when we separated. She smelled like human blood and my throat burned a little. That was her fourth glass.

_Edward…_Jacob's voice droned in my head again when he'd hurriedly taken the last bite from his plate. _Can we talk now?_ Even in his mind I heard him chewing around his food, doubling the noise.

I made eye contact with him and contemplated telling him 'no', then knew he'd keep pestering me until I said 'yes'. It was like dealing with a two year old you knew would keep whining until they'd eventually got what they wanted. It drove me crazy. _Not an angry hand, Edward, _I told myself, _anything but an angry hand._

"Cottage," I spoke quickly, holding back a growl, then turned to Bella. "Jacob and I have to leave for a few minutes. Wait here for me." I looked at her pocket seeing the outline of her cell phone. "And keep your phone with you."

Her eyes scanned mine. "Why are you two going to the cottage?" She asked when Jacob hopped off his stool and made his way towards the front door, her watching him.

"Jacob just wants to talk." I ran a comforting hand down the side of her face and looked into her eyes, hoping to get her to agree without a fuss.

Wrong.

"No Edward," she warned with a shake of her head, "that's not a good idea." She remembered very well how some of our _talks_ ended up.

"Dad, what's going on?" Renesmee now joined the fuss, concerned, and I rolled my eyes a bit in frustration.

"Nothing," I raised a firm voice then lowered it. "We're just going to talk. I promise."

Bella removed her shield.

_So help me, Edward… If anything happens during your 'talk', there's going to be some serious anger coming from me, and you're not gonna like it! …And keep your hands to yourself! _Her eyes burned at me, her nose flared.

If Bella only knew how much that turned me on, she'd be even madder. Being feisty was a well developed quality of hers that I absolutely loved.

"I'll call you soon." I kissed her on the forehead, grinned, and then turned to follow Jacob.

"Call me for what?" she asked from right behind me when I reached the front door. "Edward, I don't like this." Her eyes were worried.

"Bella, I made a promise and right now I need to stick to it. Give me a few minutes and then I'll call you. Please." I found myself having to beg to get her to stay.

She tightened her lips and stared at me.

I stared back, waiting for an answer.

"A few minutes," she spat, "and then I'm coming after you."

"Give me ten." I thought more about how long Jacob and I might need.

She growled. "Fine. Ten…"

Renesmee was standing at the kitchen entry still listening, wondering and worrying. I knew if Jacob and I had a better track record, this whole scene would have been avoided. I couldn't argue with their concerns. So unfortunately, all I had left was begging for more privacy if it came to it.

"If it goes over ten, I'll call you." I burned a sympathetic glare into her eyes, asking for her trust. "I promise."

She read me clearly.

"Call me when you're done." She huffed—and probably wanted to stomp her foot—then spun, met up with Renesmee, and dragged our daughter back into the kitchen.

Oh boy.

Jacob was standing at the front door of our cottage when I arrived a minute later.

"We've got ten minutes before Bella and Renesmee are going to be here," I warned him. "So let's make this quick."

"I want to ask her tonight, for her birthday," he said quickly.

"I know," I sighed.

"Do I have your blessing?" He took a step towards me and I could see his excitement building.

"Jacob, just think about this…" I began redirecting before giving him an answer.

"I don't need to think about this anymore, Edward. I've _been_ thinking about this for the last six months!" His eyes turned dark and he took another step in my direction, this one heated. A few more and he'd be crossing the line of what was a safe distance when either one of us was upset.

"I know that, too," I remained calm.

"Then what's the problem?" He barked, throwing his hands on his hips.

I sighed deeper. "Problem one. I haven't told Bella," I admitted.

Jacob paused for a moment and then started laughing hysterically in his head, and I honestly thought about killing him right then and there. His laughter silenced, though, when he caught the death stare on my face and realized the position this was putting me in.

"So why didn't you tell her?" He suddenly questioned my motives as to why we were meeting _out here_ alone.

"Well, to be truthful, Jacob," I clinched my teeth, "I didn't think it would be happening this soon. I haven't really had a chance."

"I see." He was silent for a moment, and then his thoughts grew angry. _"What's the next problem then? After you promised and all…"_ He crossed his arms firmly.

"Family..." I trailed off, staring him in the eyes.

"Family?" His mind searched for all the things I could mean. "What about family?"

"Jacob, she's frozen."

He shrugged. "Okay, and?"

_And?_ He was missing my point. "She can't have children. You'll be missing out on having a family. There's no procedure to fix it, no hope, no luck, no chance…ever. I don't think getting married is a good idea."

Narrowing his darker eyes to barely slits, he snarled at me in his head. He was so appalled, feeling utterly betrayed, his whole body shook. Furious, he couldn't speak out loud, so he screamed at me the only other way he knew how.

_You don't… _He stopped himself from thinking about ripping me to shreds. _You don't think I know we can't have children? Or that at least there was a chance this would happen? Seriously, Edward, give me some credit! It's her. _He pursed his lips tighter. _She's the one I want. The one I can't live without. You heard me tell her. She's the one I always want in my life. The one that makes me feel whole. The one I love more than anything else on this earth! If we can't have children, then we can't have children, we can't change that, and we won't try to. It's my life with Renesmee that was meant to be. That matters. You know my feelings better than anyone right now...when you asked Bella to marry you! _He used my past against me, hitting below the belt. Which I knew was coming. _And besides, _his tone softened some, his lips relaxing, _you guys are my family. My pack is my family. Billy is my family. Charlie and Sue are my family. So as far as I'm concerned, I've got a pretty good family already that I care about and would do anything for, and will do anything for. You already know all this… _He stopped then to wait to hear what I had to say as the lingering of angry breaths still spewed from his nose.

I did know all that. Yet, I waited for him to calm before I went in again. "What about in ten years, Jacob, or fifty? When that day comes when you want children and you find yourself regretting the decision you'd made? It will destroy her…"

He was extremely close to lunging.

"Regret?" He found his vocal cords, snarling loudly, unable to believe what he was hearing from me. "Did you consider Bella's regrets when you asked her to marry you? When you knew you couldn't…well, when you thought you couldn't have children?"

"Yes. And we talked about it. I knew having a baby was something precious I was stealing from her when she finally said 'yes'. At the time, she convinced me she didn't want children. That she only wanted to be with me and a part of our world. I was selfish, and accepted her decision. But when she found herself with child, she was happy. What she thought she didn't want, Jacob…she then realized was something she did. I don't want to see and hear you go through that. I don't want to watch Renesmee's heart break when she can't give you what you might want later. Seeing my wife with our daughter, I know our choice wasn't fair to Bella then…and it's not fair to you now."

Jacob balled his hands into tight fists, teetering on the edge of sanity.

"How many ways are you going to try to kill me, Edward?" He took another step towards me. "Because honestly, I'm tired of it. I've done everything you've asked. I've done everything Bella has asked. And I've done everything Renesmee has asked. And for what? For her! Seriously, if your goal in this life is to take me out of it, then just kill me now." He spread his arms wide. "I won't fight, I won't beg, and I won't plead for you to stop. Have it your way then, because I can't take anymore. I'll never leave her. I'll never wonder what could have been…and I'll never regret the decision to want to spend the rest of my life with her…ever! So, come on, vampire…finish me off and find someone _better_ for her then." His anger almost died when it tortured him to say the last part, and I stared at him.

"You've been in my shoes," he continued when I didn't move. "You know what it's like to lose the one thing that keeps you alive. And now you're honestly suggesting I walk away from her, like it's that easy?"

I cringed at the memory of losing the love of _my_ life when he played back my leaving Bella and Forks for months…believing I was doing the right thing. And then when I'd nearly lost her when Renesmee was born.

"Well, hell no!" Jake built back steam, holding on to his fight. "I'm not going to walk away. I can't. I love her. I always will. She's my imprint…"

For a second I was blank. Jacob has always kind of cowered to me out of respect, but not tonight. Tonight he was telling me what I needed him to tell me. What I needed to hear from him to convince me that the decision I'd made, was the right one. The decision…to give him my blessing for Renesmee's hand in marriage.

"Are you going to kill me or not?" he shouted, waiting. "Because if you are, I've changed my mind. I _will_ fight you for her."

Stop him while he's ahead.

"I need to call Bella." I reached for my phone before giving him my answer and opened it up to dial.

Jacob did a circle, shouting a whole bunch of profanity in his head before he could look at me. He already had me persuaded, but didn't know it yet. Next was going to be the hard part if I knew Bella. And we _all_ knew Bella.

"Do I have a yes from _you_ first?" He was in front of me, his eyes burrowing into mine as his hand reached over my phone before I could hit the 'send' button. I'd never tell Jacob, but he could be quite intimidating if I let him.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, Jacob. Yes…you have my blessing." My lips tightened. He smiled. And for the first time ever in my life, I let a wolf hug me.

"Thank you, Edward! You have no idea how happy you've just made me!" He slammed his meaty hand against my back a few times before letting me go and gripped my shoulders in pure excitement, grinning a mile wide.

No, I knew exactly how happy he was.

I hit 'send'.

Bella arrived in just a few short minutes after she promised she would come alone.

"Alright, spill it!" She hollered, looking at either one of us to start talking first.

"Jacob has something to ask you," I spoke before he had the chance.

_Geez, Edward! You're gonna make me do this? Can't you just ask her and mesmerize her with your eyes or something? She's gonna freak out on me and you know it! _he whined while painting on a smile for her.

"Ask me what?" She looked at him curiously. "What's going on?"

Then Jacob thought of a way to get back at me. I shook my head 'no' in warning as I growled in response to what he was about to do, imagining the extremely large bus that was about to run me over after selling me out.

Bella looked at me after I growled while Jacob's smile grew wider.

"Somebody better tell me right—" she began yelling before Jacob cut her off.

"Bella. Edward and I had a talk about this day and—" he started with before she interrupted him right back.

"This day?" She moved closer to him then looked back at me. "Her birthday?"

I motioned for her to focus back on Jacob. And when she did, I gave him one last warning look; that getting me in trouble with my wife was not a good strategic move.

"The day she stopped growing." Jake took a step back.

"I don't understand?" She looked back at me. Did she not hear the part about 'Jacob' had something to ask her? I nodded my head for her to go on with Jacob again.

She pursed her lips at me.

Jacob was digging a bigger hole the longer it took him to speak. One that would be big enough to hold both our mutilated bodies.

"Well…" he began to fumble over words, mainly the ones in his head.

_Help me out here anytime, Edward. _

I remained silent.

_Coward…_

Jacob stood tall, squared his shoulders, looked Bella directly in her impatient eyes and confessed, "I asked Edward if he would give me his _blessing_ when Renesmee stopped growing."

"Blessing…" she repeated the word, her eyebrows then furrowing in at me. "Blessing for what?"

Jacob sighed loudly, looked down at his feet. "I, um, I wanted to…wanted to ask Ren if…if she…" he stalled completely out. And the light bulb went off in Bella's head.

"What? No! Are you kidding me?" Her hollering echoed off every tree and mountain range nearby before she turned on me. "What did you say? You agreed to this?" She was approaching me fast.

"Bella, love, just listen—"

"You did!" She paused one step away from me. "Without me. You did!" Her voice rang higher than I'd ever heard it. "You said 'next time'! That next time you'd tell me before you made any decisions like this!"

Holy crap she was furious.

"Bella, Jacob and I talked…months ago, about him and Renesmee. I told him when she finished growing and was a mature woman, he could 'consider' marrying her. Just consider. And I didn't mention it to you because of the look you're wearing right now, and…I didn't think it would be here this quick. Then on the trek home from their picnic, I told him he couldn't lay a hand on her until she froze as an adult and decided her future for herself." Sure, Bella knew this day would come, but her even wider eyes acted as if this was fresh news about them marrying one day. "I apologize about what I said to Jake a few days ago. I was angry and not thinking clearly."

"So that's what you do when you're angry, Edward? Just hand over your daughter?" Her piercing eyes were jet black and on fire in the background, her chest rising and lowering hastily.

That's exactly what I did. "Jake and I came out here to talk about his 'considering' and…I have given him my blessing. He'd like yours, too, love." I took a step back after my confession.

Bella blinked…then the large rush of fury grew.

"She's four, Edward! Four!" she screamed. "What on earth possessed you to say 'yes'?" She took and angry step forward, which I matched with another one backwards.

"Bella, when you were only eighteen, and before you 'changed', do you remember what you told me? About finally getting married? You said you were ready. That you knew what you'd wanted. And no one was going to hold you back from that. Remember?"

She stared at me as her breathing began to slow, her mind searching her human past. She nodded. "I remember." Glancing at me skeptically.

"Renesmee is kind of like you in that sense. She's always been more mature than her time. And in all fairness, she's always been more mature than Jacob. And he should be what…twenty now?"

Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes behind her.

Bella turned and shot him a look that shut him up.

"He knows what he wants. Renesmee knows what she wants. He's an adult. She's…an adult. They want to be together and have a life. Not sitting around forever waiting for us to come to grips with what has been happening since the day she was born: a growing love. And what we've always known what was coming: a marriage. It's only fair we understand their situation. Don't you agree?"

Bella stared at me some more, and for a second, I actually thought I'd gotten through to her. Until she turned and walked right up to Jacob.

"No," she said gently, but firm before she turned to head back towards the main house.

Jacob's eyes widened. _Edward, do something! _He screamed from inside his mind. _She said "no". She actually said "no"… _

I stood standing in shock. I was always the one to say 'no'. How did my wife and I get turned around like this?

"I'm sorry, Jacob." I shook my head in sympathy. "I've said everything I possibly could say…"

"I need her blessing, Edward. Or there will always be animosity between us if Ren and I marry without it. Life will always be tense, and she could never forgive me…"

"You know her as well as anyone, Jacob. Go after her. Talk to her. Tell her what you told me." I gestured my head in the direction she left. "But you better hurry…"

And before I could finish, he was gone.

I didn't follow, but I did listen.

"Bella? Bella, wait!" I could hear him yelling among the distant trees. "Bella, please wait…"

I saw her turn in his mind and she didn't look happy. Just like I thought she wouldn't.

"Both of you!" she immediately spat. "Both of you knew for the last three days and so many months what was going on, and neither one of you had to decency to tell me anything. Why?" She got up in his face. And then I thought it best to meet up with them so she didn't tear an arm off in anger.

"Bella, I love her. Listen to me," he begged.

"Jacob, I am so mad right now I can't see straight. And for a vampire, that's pretty damn mad," she said before turning and walking away from him again.

He grabbed her by the arm just as I caught up and she snarled when she turned around, ready to take him out.

"Bella, no!" I ran between them. "Jacob, stay here," I ordered when I grabbed her other arm and took off into the distance, knowing I was going to have to play unfair for her own good.

"Whatever you have to say, Edward—" she began yelling before I stopped her mouth when I crushed my lips against hers.

She tried to resist at first. So I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in so close there wasn't an ounce of space in between us. Then I opened my mouth to draw her in more. And after a few seconds, she was right there with me.

My tongue swirled with hers and she groaned in enjoyment. And it was all I could do to keep myself focused now. I ran my free fingers through her hair and the others up and down her back, knowing she'd calm down soon enough.

She pulled away after a minute and stared at me breathless. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing." She scowled, using my own words before against me.

"Is it helping?"

A tiny flicker of a smile began to form. "A little…" she threw her arms back around me and placed her lips to mine. And before I knew it, she was all over me. Man, what this woman did to me completely. Every nerve in my system was standing on end, charged and ready for more. My breathing spiked and I couldn't help but want to take her back home. It was like some secret power she contained when she opened her mouth to take me in again. And if I let it go too far, I'd be completely useless to Jacob's cause.

_Everything going okay? _Jacob's bellowed thought pierced my brain, and I sighed against her lips.

"What is it?" She asked when she backed away from my sudden sigh.

"Jacob…" I reminded her.

"Oh." She groaned. "Right."

"It's not like he's taking her away from us, Bella," I said as I stared into her eyes. "They'll always be with us."

She tightened her lips.

"But you knew…" She frowned. "You knew this specific event was coming and when, and you didn't tell me."

My stomach sank. "I'm sorry, love." I ran my hand through her hair again. "I did know." And I also knew I'd be making up for it for a long time. "But, really, if you think about it... you knew this was coming, too." I stroked her hair once again, softly, as she melted into it.

"Yes. I knew it was coming," she admitted.

_Edward?_ Jacob's voice rang like a bullhorn in my head. _Seriously man, I'm freaking out here. What's going on? Is everything okay? Has Bella killed you yet? Make a noise if you need me…_

"He's waiting…" I told her. "What are you going to tell him?"

She sighed. "I'm going to tell him what I should have the first time…" She started heading back in Jacob's direction.

"And what is that?" I fell in step with her.

"That he has my blessing. That he's _always_ _had _my blessing." She forced a slight grin.

"He wants to ask her tonight." I grabbed her arm and stopped her to face me.

"Tonight?" Her eyebrows tightened in disbelief. "What else do I need to know before we get back and I end up choking him with more surprises?"

I smiled at the thought. "That's it, love. He wants to marry her and he wants to ask her tonight, for her birthday. It's a surprise."

"And you 'okay'd' that already?"

"No. I haven't said anything. This one's your call."

She glared one more time with hesitation. "Is there anything else?"

"No, nothing else. I promise." Then held up the boy scouts honor sign and crossed my heart as I'd seen her do before.

She groaned. "Fine!" And we headed back to Jacob.

"You listen to me," Bella said when she poked her finger into Jacob's chest, "if you keep one more secret like this from me, one more…" Her face was full of emotion. "I'll kill you myself. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Jacob quivered at her aggressiveness. "And I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't know you didn't know."

Here came that bus again when Bella looked at me.

"Alright then," she stared to speak then stopped while Jacob hung on her every syllable. "You… have my blessing, too…" she finally trailed off.

Jacob grabbed her by the waist and danced around with her, laughing. "Thank you so much!" His eyes were alive with anticipation.

"Put me down!" she hollered as he kept circling. "Jacob, seriously, put me down."

"Oh, sorry." He set her gently on the ground.

She straightened her shirt with a huff and opened her mouth to speak. "Don't _ever_ think about calling me, mom, or Edward, dad…you got that?" She was spot on serious, to which I was grateful.

"Never," Jacob said as he put one hand behind his back, and I knew he'd crossed his fingers.

"Hands in front, Jacob." I pointed to the one tucked behind him.

"Alright, fine," he grumbled as he held both hands by his head and wiggled his fingers. "I promise."

_Can I marry her before we leave, Edward? _Jacob thought as he threw me another curve ball. We were leaving in less than a week. And if I didn't know better, I'd think Jacob was the one out to kill me.

"You want to what?" I shouted.

"What now?" Bella reacted to my irritation as she looked at Jacob.

"He wants to marry her before we leave," I told her straight out. This was too much, too soon, with Jake stepping on a few of my last nerves. Most people took a year to put something like a wedding together—unless, of course, you're Bella and Edward Cullen and have an Alice handy. He'd throw that past at me too if given the chance.

Bella's voice peeked again. "Before we leave? What, how…I mean… are you joking?"

"No," he said confidently. "I want my dad to be able to be there...the packs, my sisters, family friends, and Charlie and Sue. I'm pretty sure everyone won't be able to make it to New Hampshire, even if Carlisle offered to pay for them all," he argued. "We can do it on the reservation. On the beach. It'll be romantic." He was getting himself excited.

And then there'd be a wedding night.

With my daughter.

"Umm, w-w-well…" Bella stuttered.

Come on, love, keep it together, stay strong, don't give in…say no… They'd need _time _to plan and—

"Well, I guess so…" she suddenly spat and I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. So much for talking to one another before making a decision.

"Bella!" I shouted my protest.

"He makes a good point, Edward." She turned understanding eyes on me. "If we leave beforehand, Billy might not get a chance to see his son married later."

"We'll make sure to fly him out," I suggested, hoping she'd see things my way. Wishing she could read _my_ mind.

_A wedding night…no, no way, not going to happen! _

I sighed, closing my eyes.

No…it was going to happen. Sooner or later, it was going to happen._ Stay calm, Edward…_

"And everyone else? Are you personally going to see to and synchronize their schedules and fly the entire reservation population to New Hampshire?" She asked in a condescending tone.

"If…that's what it takes, yes."

"Edward, that's silly." She ran a hand up and down my arm and looked at me with those eyes. Those sweet, beautiful, gorgeous, golden eyes. Damn it!

So here I went…handing the world to her on a silver platter again. I wanted to scowl, but didn't. "I guess it _would_ be easier to have it here."

"How's Sunday?" Jacob asked, causing me to nearly lunge. He was being far too eager for his own good. Let a father have a minute to breathe at least. Sunday was only two days away.

"Sunday should be fine," Bella answered. "I'll let Alice know right away." Then she looked at me. "Edward?"

I wanted to shout 'no' from the highest mountain and tell anyone who could hear, that I wasn't ready to hand my daughter off this soon. How did parents cope? Apart from Charlie, Carlisle and Esme had never reacted like this, in fact, they were happy for Bella and me. But Bella was eighteen, not four—and I was _older—_so of course they were happy.

"Can you get something put together by then?" I hoped they'd think about all the planning, say no and have to call the whole thing off.

"It will be very simple, down on the beach like Jacob said." She seemed to be getting more encouraged with her own thoughts by the minute and Jacob's nodding. "At sunset." Her eyes lit up. "It'll be beautiful…" I could tell she was too far gone for me to even try to bring her back.

_Edward…_Jake stung at my head again. _I won't push if this is too much for you? I don't want to upset you anymore than I can see you already are. I just want to make things official with both of us in town, and with my family and friends. Not because I think I need to rush anything. At least I have your blessing for someday. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it?_

I stared, glared and thought… Then rolled my eyes and sighed. "Sunday sounds fine," I said behind clinched teeth.

"You're sure?" Bella asked me. "You're really sure?" She searched my eyes. And I knew they had to be blacker than midnight. Maybe even blacker than they were when I wanted to kill Felix for trying to take my wife from me.

"I'm sure, now let's get back to the house before I change my mind," I said with irritation, thinking about what tonight was going to bring.

Bella grabbed my arm. "Jacob, go home, we'll be right behind you." She gestured towards the house, and within an eighth of a second, he was gone.

"You did a good thing here," Bella said, coming full circle while I'd completely left it.

"It's just…."

"I know." She placed her body close to mine and ran her fingers through my hair smiling. "But you were right. This is no surprise. Just…fast." Part of me wanted to go home and take her all to myself still for understanding, while the other part knew Renesmee was wondering what was happening out here.

Placing an arm around my wife's shoulders, we followed right behind Jacob to the main house.


	10. Chapter 9 Secrecy

9. Secrecy

"Where's Jacob?" Renesmee asked, appearing a tad tired still when she came into the kitchen later that morning from a nap she'd curled into after we arrived back from our 'talk' with Jake and he'd immediately said "good-bye", taking off with a goofy smile. Shocked that he'd just up and left after only one word, and obviously confused by the anxious look on his face, Ren took his odd and sudden departure as her cue to go to bed and think, and think, then close her eyes…and think some more.

Sitting across from Alice at the square kitchen island, with furniture brochures and magazines sprawled out in front of us, it was clear we'd been discussing which style of pieces would look nice in the new house. To which I'd began pointing at any random photo after a while when Alice kept wrinkling her nose at my choices. Assuming, of course, mine were all wrong because I was the only one who hadn't yet seen where we were moving.

If she started discussing curtains next, I was going to have to get up and walk away.

"I believe he's still at Billy's," I answered Ren without looking up. "Said he needed to pick something up before we left for Dartmouth." I shrugged, making sure to keep my tone dry, impartial and non-secretive—as if it was a normal every day visit Jacob was taking. The morning after her change…when he should have been by her side. Where she needed him…on her birthday. Damn it was hard to keep my mouth shut. I knew she was disappointed, and I didn't want her feeling that way.

"And he chose this morning to go?" She saved me from spilling my guilty guts, then tilted her head, confusion adding on with each second that ticked. "It couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" My daughter sounded so rightfully sad.

But no, it most definitely could not.

I took a deep breath for composure so I could continue playing my part, got up off my chair, walked over and put my arms around her. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," I said super cheerful, totally avoiding her questions. Actually, it was probably too cheerful when I replayed how I'd just sounded, like I might be trying to hide something. Which I was.

"Happy birthday, Nessie." Alice followed behind me, singing with perfect vampire pitch as she also hugged her.

"Thank you, mother. Thank you, Alice." Ren attempted to plaster a smile on her face, but it fell as quick as it showed up.

Alice clapped her hands together. "Do you want chocolate, vanilla or strawberry cake tonight?" she asked with a distracting question, one that truly needed answering.

After a moment, Ren said, "Strawberry. With dark-chocolate frosting. And vanilla chips mixed in with the batter. Oh! And sliced bananas on top, with caramel drizzle in fancy zigzags all over." She made Z motions with her hand after adding each sugary treat in excitement. "But hold the pineapples…" she held up a hand, shivering in disgust.

Alice went to reach for the three-hundred page 'World of Cakes' cookbook and began shuffling through the pages. "I remember seeing something just like that in here."

"It's the Banana Split cake. Page one-hundred and fifty-two," Renesmee supplied with a grin.

"So it is…" Alice smiled when she found it. "And you got it!" She slammed the book closed before starting to scavenge through the cupboards. "I'm pretty sure we have all those items around here." She riffled some more, pulling out each item as she found it.

In truth, the cake sounded _awful_. I couldn't even remember liking something so full of sugar, carbs and ADD results.

My stomach heaved.

Renesmee leaned back from the kitchen to look into the living room, then held perfectly still, listening. "Where is everyone?" she asked, realizing only Alice and I were home.

"We weren't sure what time you'd be up, so they ran into to town to take care of a few errands." I still couldn't look her straight in the eyes as I turned sharply on my heels and went back to the island, throwing out another vague, yet semi-truthful answer.

"And Dad went, too?" I heard the pitch in her voice peak, knowing she had to be feeling deserted on her special day. Apparently Alice and I weren't filling the bill well enough for the entire rest of her family missing.

I nodded as I studied the brochures again. "Um, yes, he did."

The room grew quiet. Too quiet. The only sound being Ren's slower heart beat and when Alice flipped to a new magazine page, every other second. My paper, I realized then—the one I was supposed to be looking over—was upside down. As I righted it, Renesmee was now beside me, a slight curl to the left side of her lips…then her hand was on my cheek.

_ "What _kind_ of errands?" _She wanted me to turn traitor as she showed me her own mental pictures of them all shopping in pretty stores for her.

Well, she was wrong on that aspect…mostly.

"Wait!" I snapped my fingers, looking up. "Actually…"—I pretended to remember—"your father's at the hospital," I lied so much worse than I told the truth.

Alice shot me a look and shook her head.

_Actually _again_, Ren, they're probably at the cemetery picking out my burial plot because they shouldn't have left me home to screw this all up…_

"The hospital!" She popped straight up. "Why is he at the hospital? Is Jacob alright?" Panic darted from her wide open eyes.

I knew she thought we were hiding something from her with everyone gone _today_, but now that I thought about my ridiculous correction to where her father was—it was definitely a mistake to mention "hospital" when a whole house of vampires and one wolf were missing.

"Jacob is fine. Your father is with Carlisle." I put a hand on her shoulder. "He went to check on some patients and mentioned there was a new piece of equipment that just arrived. In a moment of excitement, your father asked if he could go see it." Wow, I just got worse and worse at this, didn't I?

"What kind of equipment was it?" she asked, pushing honestly for more information.

"Huh?" I glared back down at the furniture brochures still laid out before me. I'd heard her, but didn't have a clue what to say. I didn't know new medical machinery to help my lie along.

"The equipment Carlisle got in? What kind was it?"

"Um, he didn't say out loud…" I told the fluffy brown chair on page two.

She was quiet again, assessing me I assumed, and I could practically hear Alice screaming for me to do better with my answers…and lies.

"And Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper?" Ren was moving down the line.

"Esme and Rosalie went to visit Sue," Alice finally jumped in to rescue me. "And Emmett and Jasper are at the reservation. Now, what would you like for breakfast?" She stood, staring at her, waiting for an answer with a 'no more questions' raised brow.

And while Alice spoke, I translated what was really happening: _Carlisle and Edward were seeing about a minister for Sunday, while Esme and Rosalie were picking out a perfect spot on the beach. Emmett and Jasper were gathering several large pieces of driftwood for the guests to sit on, and Jacob was at his fathers…to deliver the good news…and ask for his mother's wedding ring._

Taking her aunt's hint, Renesmee reluctantly said, "French toast," and began looking at the dressers page I was pretending to decide upon.

I thought about whether or not I should call Charlie and let him know what Jacob was going to do tonight. But Jake said he'd like to surprise to more than just Renesmee, and if I didn't mind holding off on calling him.

I'd reminded Jake—firmly, since he seemed to have forgotten in all his elation—that not only was Charlie her grandfather, but he was also a cop. And the last thing you want to do…is surprise a cop with something big, this big, and when it involved his grandchild.

With that reminder, Jake said I could call whenever I got the chance.

But with Renesmee now glued to my side, probably until everyone returned, and awake, I wouldn't get the chance. So, I dug out my cell phone and began texting Edward to see if he could make _one extra stop_ on his way home.

Alice gasped then turned quickly from the stove to look at me, immediately shaking her head 'no'.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her in curiosity. So did Renesmee.

"I don't think the _tall_ dresser is a good idea, Bella," she emphasized the word tall and widened her eyes for a second. "You might want to pick something _smaller_ and _softer_." She signaled harder eyes at me. "One that will _ease into the room nicely_ and not catch it off guard…_again_."

A smaller, softer dresser catching a room off guard? What on earth was she—

Oh!

I cancelled Edward's text immediately and addressed it to Esme, asking Alice as I pointed to a different dresser, "What about this one?" before hitting send.

The blank stare across the room lasted only a few seconds until a blink brought her back. "Yes, that one's perfect." Alice smiled, not even bothering to look at the furniture I jabbed at, then turned back to the stove. "A much better choice."

Holy cow, what was Edward going to say? Was it my marriage announcement all over _again? _Seeing as Alice mentioned the warned word very clearly.

And then I felt her heavy, leering eyes on me. Renesmee was watching me closely with my phone.

Thank goodness it was on silent. Knowing my luck, she'd know each button sound and code me out.

"I, um, told your dad, Emmett and Esme you were up," I fibbed an explanation directly into Renesmee's eyes this time, hoping she'd buy it, smiling awkwardly I'm sure.

She stared back for long moments, then looked down at the last dresser I pointed out for Alice. "I think the smaller one is nice, but I can't imagine where you find a _soft _dresser. Maybe on another page…" she offered.

I sighed inside as Alice placed a plate of French toast in front of Ren and handed her a fork.

"Softer in color, I meant," Alice informed, like she even had a clue as to which one we were talking about. "Now eat, so we can move on to kitchen appliances."

Renesmee grabbed the fork and cut into her breakfast. "Thank you, Alice. It looks delicious."

"And, mom." Ren cut me a sidewise glance. "I'm sure what ever _dresser_ you or anyone else picks out, will be perfect." She smiled knowingly before placing her first bite in her mouth, chewing then winking at me.

Yeah, she might be on to us…though she'd never guess 'how' in a million years.

Renesmee continued to keep silent, eyes watching, ears listening, when everyone but Jacob arrived home a few hours later. We could all tell it was bothering her she had no idea what he was doing, or why he'd been gone for so long. It wasn't like Jacob not being by her side as much as possible; especially on her birthday.

We thought about getting birthday gifts, but after this morning and what was going to happen on Sunday…we decided putting a wedding together—and Edward and I giving our blessing—were the perfect gifts we could give her.

I felt bad we were stepping in and taking charge of her big day, but in reality, we had to get the big stuff out of the way if things were going to go smoothly. Alice and I would take her shopping for the perfect spur-of-the-moment dress tomorrow. I hoped she didn't mind a full-on wedding dress wasn't going to cut it on the sand. Jacob wanted it to be a very casual, extremely romantic, beautiful day. Perfect, for the two of them. And if Alice had any say, which she did, it would be. Jacob counted on it.

At four o'clock this afternoon, Alice and Esme started baking Renesmee's Banana Split cake while she paced the living room because Jacob still hadn't returned.

"Do you think he's okay?" she asked when I walked up to stop her from wearing out the floor beneath her.

"He's fine, sweetheart." I ran a hand up and down her arm. "He'll be here. Whatever he had to go over with Billy is probably just taking longer than he thought. We are leaving soon, so I'm sure it has something to do with that. Probably some last minute father-son bonding time." I smiled.

"But why today? Couldn't they _bond_ tomorrow?"

She had a point for someone who didn't know.

"Maybe Billy's busy tomorrow and today was all he had," I suggested, knowing what they were doing couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Maybe…" Her lips tightened as she stared down at the floor with a hint of sadness.

Jacob better hurry, because Ren was now going from worried, to sad, and eventually...angry. He wouldn't want her upset at him tonight. She might just say 'no' out of spite.

I pulled out my cell phone to text Jacob to let him know he was teetering on the fence of things going wrong if he didn't hustle. But before I hit the 'send' button, I smelled his musky odor and the front door flew open.

"Hey." He grinned widely when he walked in, spoting Renesmee.

Their eyes lit up simultaneously when they saw each other. Good, her concern only held for a split second. Jacob was a lucky guy.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he said when he wrapped his arms around her for a hug, frowning when she placed a hand to his cheek. "I know. I didn't mean to worry you." He nodded in understanding when he pulled back, then grinned. "Happy birthday."

"Nice timing?" I uttered with a hint of irritation as I walked past them, heading for the kitchen.

He ignored me and continued to speak with her. "I went to see Billy. Then some very feisty wolves dragged me out for one last go-round to say goodbye. I told them it wasn't necessary, but seeing as it was one against eight…well, let's just say I didn't have a chance in hell of getting out of it."

_One last go-round?_ I paused, curious.

"And today was the only day they had free?" Renesmee pushed the issue.

"Yeah. I tried to plan another day, but everyone was going to be busy for the next few days. And I knew that since I get to spend the rest of my life with you," he ran the back of his hand along her cheek, "I'd better get out there and see them before they ripped me to shreds for not being able to say goodbye properly. I'm sorry." He stared into her eyes with his own apologetic ones.

"Did you go out on a final run?" she asked as if she wished he had gotten the chance.

"We did." He smiled.

Kind of like a wolf bachelor party I figured.

"I'm glad." She grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch to sit down.

I sighed happily that his delay didn't turn out bloody and finished my path to watch the extravagant cake in the making.

At six o'clock, Alice and Esme were done making the celebratory delicacy—which turned out really nice—and Charlie and Sue had arrived.

Edward gestured them in, shutting the door behind them. "How was your trip?" he asked, leading them into the family room.

"It was wonderful," Sue replied with a wink toward Charlie. "We saw so much of the city, went to the ocean a few times, and ate out every night." Her face was glowing. I didn't want to imagine why. "I brought pictures, too." She pulled a yellow packet from her purse and shook it.

Charlie looked at Edward like he had so much to say, but kept his mouth shut and just smiled.

"That does sound wonderful," Edward said to Sue then smiled back at Charlie. "Can I get either of you something to drink?"

"Maybe in a little bit," Charlie replied. "Right now I want to see my granddaughter."

"Hi, grandpa." Renesmee came downstairs and reached her arms out for a hug, then moved on to Sue. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss _this_ for the world," Charlie's voice carried a happy, hidden meaning in it, causing Renesmee to furrow her brows before shrugging it off.

"Hey, dad." I gave him a welcome home hug, then swallowed away the large amount of venom that immediately gushed into my mouth, before holding my breath to greet Sue.

I hadn't seen these two in a week and their scent was like new again. It burned my throat like an instant book of matches enflamed. Edward grabbed my hand after hearing me hold my breath and led me into the kitchen.

"Are you going to be alright, love?" He asked while studying my eyes. I could tell they were dark with thirst. I felt a bit hazy while my stomach tightened up in a desired knot.

"Bella?" Edward called after a moment of waiting. His familiar, fragrant breath blowing into my face caught my attention, jolting me back into reality.

I shook my head a bit. "I'm fine," I told him. "I just haven't seen them in a while. Give me a minute to recover."

"Are you in pain?" He whispered.

I wanted to say "yes, I'm burning up here", but we were heading off to school, and I knew I had to be really good at getting used to feeling like this. I wasn't going to be able to run out and hunt every time someone walked past me. I'd never make to any class if that happened.

"Not too bad," I admitted as I gently massaged my throat; willing the scorch to go away. "I can handle it. I promise." Then I winced when I took a breath.

Edward sighed. "I'll get you some cold blood." He made to move towards the fridge.

"No!" I said a little louder than I meant. "No." I cleared my throat. "I have to do this. I can't run whenever I feel this way."

"Would you...like me to distract you?" He put a hand behind my neck and ran his thumb up and down one side with a coy smile.

So, I was hazy again—with a whole different kind of knot in my body this time.

"No, Edward," I believe I muttered as I braced the hand that touched me, though mentally I was screaming yes! "And we can't do _this_ in school either." I tried to hide a grin. "I'll get through it. In fact, I'm doing better already. Just…stick close until Jacob's on."


	11. Chapter 10 Proposal

**-I'm sorry, I'm re-posting. I had to edit this chapter for a very specific reason for me-**

10. Proposal

Jacob, Renesmee, Charlie and Sue enjoyed the dinner Esme and Carlisle put together of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and a side of green beans. Charlie took it upon himself to tease—as he reached for his belt—that he'd have to loosen his pants after his second helping of cake (which was a huge hit), but promised not to as he stopped with a grin at our widened eyes.

Around eight, after moving into the TV room to sit, Sue broke out the pictures from their honeymoon. I stayed as far away I could from her wafting hand and picture shuffle, looking over her shoulder as she held them high enough for me. Without announcing aloud the obvious, I knew she understood the reason I kept my distance. I was very controlled, but still considered new...with a just as distant Jasper hanging by my side. The city was beautiful, and I enjoyed the smiles lighting on their faces when they told a story that went along with each photo. Yes, they'd had had a wonderful time.

Every so often I would glance over at Jacob, when he'd catch my attention by casually wiping a shaky hand down his face, then a thick bead of sweat from his forehead. He was definitely nervous. And anxious I bet to get Renesmee in front of him, his heart beating extremely fast.

When pictures were finished, Charlie really got his blood pressure going. "So, how about presents now?" he blurted before Sue ran to her purse to grab a small box and brought it over to Renesmee.

"It's from your grandfather and me." She held it out to her.

"Thank you." Renesmee grabbed the box and slowly opened the lid.

Charlie watched her in anticipation.

With a hand to her chest, eyes wide at the object resting inside, Ren sighed, "Oh…it's beautiful."

"Take it out and open it," Charlie prompted.

She reached in and pulled on a silver chain with a matching locket that swung from the end when she held it up, then placed it between her fingers to look inside.

Jasper and I moved in closer.

On the right, was a mini picture of her and Charlie when she was a baby, her cradled in his big arms and a cheesy grin on his face.

"You'll always be our little angel," my father said with a pool of water filling up his eyes. Renesmee copied him.

"The inscriptions from me, too," Sue said when she pointed to the other inside of the locket.

"_Love's perfect angel_," Renesmee read aloud what had been inscribed for her, and then sniffed as she wiped away a single tear. "I love it." She looked at both of them, then threw her arms around each one. "Thank you so much."

And if I could cry, I'd be a soggy mess. She _was_ a perfect angel. To all of us.

"Alright, who's next?" Emmett clapped his hands together and rubbed them back and forth, looking around the room, his eyes landing on Jacob.

Jacob's shot wide open. He knew none of us had anything else to give her tonight. And then the color drained from his face. He was ready, but...

"Emmett!" Esme hollered, her lips tensing.

"What? I'm just trying to help." I honestly think he felt like he was.

"Uh, no, we can wait a little bit for more," I jumped in. "Dad, Sue…would you like some coffee? I can put some on."

They both looked at Jacob, who was still pale and sweating, rubbing his hands furiously up and down his jeans.

"Sure, Bells…coffee sounds good," Charlie replied, trying to help Jake out.

Renesmee glanced at Jacob, then back at me in confusion as I watched Jacob for signs of passing out. "What's going on?" she asked softly.

I opened my mouth to speak, to offer an excuse, but Jacob—

"Ren." He stood shakily, walked over to her, and put his hand out for her to take. "I...I need to ask you something. Would you come with me?"

She looked at his nervous hand then slowly placed hers in it. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's great," he said as he guided her into the living room then turned her to face him.

"What—" she started to say, but Jacob held up one finger for her to let him speak.

He wiped his hands again, took a deep breath, then let it out quickly when he grabbed both of hers and stared into her eyes.

"Ren," he said her name softly…before he took himself down to one knee in front of her.

Her eyes shot wide open and she gasped, a hand over her mouth.

We all stayed back in the family room as both their hearts took off into loud beats of nervousness and excitement.

"Ren, I-I love you," Jacob started a bit shaky. "I…love you so much, my heart literally hurts when I'm away from you—or when you're away from me, even if you're just in the kitchen." _Breathe Jacob. _He finally took a large, necessary breath."I look forward to when you wake up in the morning because I get to see you another day. And I hate when you go to bed, because it means I have to wait an entire night before I get to see your beautiful face." Staring into her eyes, he paused, then swallowed. "I promise I will always take care of you. I promise I will always _love _you, forever. I never want to be apart from you. And I never want to lose you." He reached around to his back pocket and pulled out a black ring box.

Two tears raced down Renesmee's cheeks.

Jacob opened the box and held his mother's ring up to her. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Renesmee's hand moved to her chest and she breathed in deep at the gorgeous diamond ring staring up at her. On instinct, she looked at her father…

He smiled and nodded. "Jacob and I and your mother have already talked."

Sniffling, Renesmee looked back down at Jacob, then lowered herself to her knees with him. She took the box and held it to her heart. Reaching behind the back of his neck…she pulled him slowly…to her lips.

I think we all stopped breathing at that moment. Even Emmett was speechless.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding when she eased away and threw her arms around him. "Yes, Jacob, it would make me the happiest woman in the world to marry you. I love you, too."

He pushed her back, and taking advantage of the fact no one had stopped them before…he kissed her again.

After about ten seconds Edward cleared his throat.

"Thank you." Jacob grinned after Edward's esophageal warning.

"Is this what you were doing today?" She was still wiping a few straggling tears from her eyes.

"Yeah." He brushed one away that she'd missed. "I told my dad and he went and found my mom's ring for me. He said only a special girl would be worthy enough to wear it…then handed it to me and said, 'For Renesmee'. I almost cried, Ren. And then Rachel told Paul. And before I knew it, the guys were all there wanting to go on one last run. I didn't call because I didn't want you to pick up on the excitement and nervousness in my voice. I couldn't afford to give anything away."

So they left her alone with me...

Renesmee smiled. "Here, put it on me." She handed him back the box and he took the engagement ring out, leaving the solid gold band behind for now.

"This was also my grandmother's," he told her as he slipped it over the first knuckle, pushing it the rest of the way up for a perfect fit.

"Oh, Jake…" She held the ring to her heart and covered it. "It's so beautiful. I'm honored to wear it." Another tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I think that is the sweetest, most romantic proposal I have ever seen," Rosalie sniffed dryly, then turned around and smacked Emmett. "Why don't you ever propose to me like that?"

"Oww!" He rubbed the spot where she hit him. "Because I would sound silly if I said all those things. Besides, I thought you liked when I said, 'Hey, let's get hitched again!'"

I giggled. He was right. She loved weddings...and starring in them. Although next time, I wouldn't be surprised if he considered something romantic...when they were alone…where no one could hear him. Like, in Alaska.

It was the sweetest proposal I'd ever heard too, remembering a whole lot of hemming and hawing during mine. From me.

I was suddenly feeling very guilty.

Wrapping my arms around Edward, I pulled him in as close as possible, squeezing him tightly. He placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in with the same amount of force. "I'm sorry," I whispered against his chest.

He pushed me out a little. "For what?"

"For not reacting like that when you asked me."

"Bella, love." He pulled me back in and spoke softly near my ear. "You told me back then how you felt about marriage. I honestly didn't expect any more from you than how you reacted when I proposed, considering the _in depth_ conversation we were having beforehand." He grinned. "The idea was difficult for you, but it didn't mean you loved me any less. I knew that." He kissed the top of my head and whispered softer. "Besides, your reaction was out of frustration. As I recall, you'd been having _combustion_ issues, and my timing was hardly pleasant."

I sighed, remembering my fervent attempt to seduce him beforehand. "I'm still sorry…"

"Don't be," his voice was heartfelt. "Are you happy?"

"Of course, Edward!" I kept my voice low. "I've never been happier."

"I'd rather have that, Bella, then you worrying about a proposal…or the answer to a proposal." He stroked a hand down my hair. "In the end we still had each other, and will always have each other. No more apologies, alright?"

"I just wish I could go back and change it." I gripped him tighter.

He laughed. "I don't."

I looked up at him in surprise. "Why? I was pretty awful that night."

"Awful would have been if you'd said no." He kissed the top of my head again. "But you didn't. Despite all your hang-ups, love, you still said yes. And I was completely, one-hundred percent happy with that. No matter how you would have reacted, wouldn't have changed anything about how much it meant that you agreed to marry me."

"I was in it for the sex you know…" I teased lightly.

"So was I…" he played back then laughed through his nose. And I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You can ask me again, tonight. I promise I'll do better." I batted my eyelashes dramatically.

"I don't think I could top Jacob's proposal," he whispered in seriousness, but I knew he was wrong. "I never expected _those_ words from him, despite all the practicing I'd heard. The words in his head changed every time, and I honestly thought about writing something down for him last minute. But once he stood in front of her, he opened his heart, and let it go. And that's what he ended up with."

I felt all gushy inside when I remembered the things that Edward had said to me from the very beginning of our relationship. He was a true romantic, one who opened his heart constantly. And in all reality, I received words like that from him every day.

"I didn't imagine Jake coming up with that either. It was really sweet. But so was yours. You got down on one knee for me, too, and I have to admit, that was really cool."

"Cool?" he questioned my choice of word.

"Awesome."

"Awesome?"

"Okay, it was really, really wonderful."

"That's better."

The memory of Edward down on one knee, suddenly sent a bolt of an ignited spark running throughout my body; because in all honesty, and looking back, it _was _really, really wonderful.

Everyone passed out congratulations to Renesmee and Jacob while Edward and I were talking. When they were finished, it was our turn.

"Congratulations," I said to Renesmee, then Jacob, as I gave each of them I hug and Edward shook Jake's hand.

"So…you knew about this?" Renesmee quizzed her father with a raised brow when he embraced her.

"I told Jacob when you stopped growing, we'd talk. Unable to wait longer than ten minutes, he asked for mine and your mother's blessings this morning."

"That's what you two left to talk about?" She turned to Jacob.

"Yeah, but then he called your mom. And that's when I got really scared," Jake ended with a nervous, because it wasn't so funny at the time, laugh.

"Our blessing is part of our birthday gift to you," Edward announced. "The rest will come later."

"The rest?" She pulled her eyebrows in at him. "Later?"

"There's, one more thing, Ren." Jacob grabbed her hands again. "Are you possibly free… this Sunday…to marry me?"

She nearly choked. "Sunday? _This_ Sunday?"

"I was hoping to do it before we left so my dad and the packs could be there, if you're okay with that?" His expression certainly hoped so.

"Well…what about all the plan—"

"We've already got everything covered." Jake smiled. "All you have to do is find something comfortable to wear."

"Something...comfortable? And you do?"

"Do you have any objections to getting married on the beach?" He grinned with all the charm he had in him. "If not, you'll want to find something suitable for the sand."

"On the beach…" she said like she was in a dream and her eyes sparkled.

"Is that okay?"

She laughed. "Jake, I don't care where I marry you. The beach sounds lovely." She threw her arms around him. "How sweet of you to go through all this for me; I…I don't know what to say…"

"Saying, 'I do', is really all I need to hear," he said, and part of me literally heard several pairs of eyes roll in the room. No doubt two of them were Emmett and Rosalie's.

"I will," she said, "I promise." Leaning in, she kissed him again, sweeter, longer, harder.

Edward immediately left my side and walked into the kitchen.

I followed. _Sheesh, were we as sappy as those two?_ Probably.

I made it into the kitchen in time to see Edward lower his face into his arms on the island.

"What's wrong?" I placed a hand on his back. "What are you doing?"

"I'm actually sulking," he said, facing the granite top.

"Sulking? Why?"

"Because a few days ago, he wasn't allowed to touch her. And now…they're _kissing_. Do you know what happens Sunday night, Bella?" His voice rose with intense anxiety. "I don't know if I'm ready for this?"

I knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Oh…well, um…I, I don't know what to say Edward. Except it might be a little late to take your blessing back, if that's what you're thinking? "

"It's not. I guess I hoped they would get married, and things would just stay the same—with her on one end of the couch and him out in the woods somewhere."

I tried not to laugh, letting a small chuckle pass my lips accidentally.

"Bella, I'm serious," he barked from the island.

"I know." I ran my hand up and down his back for comfort. "But they're adults. And look at Charlie. He thought I was already pregnant when we first told him, remember? But he still let us get married, knowing what was going to happen."

"I understand Charlie's a cop, Bella, but if you haven't noticed, I'm a tab bit more protective than he is. And it bothered him, too. You were his little girl."

I cringed. "Okay, now you're just making it sound weird." I wanted him to stop talking about this and just feel better. "I know how protective you are. But you have to let go of that, Edward, for her. As best you can. Come Monday morning, it will all be over and you can take it one day at a time from there."

He growled into the table.

"This shouldn't be about _you_…" I told him. Then thought of something. "Oh shoot!"

"What?" He picked his head up and looked at me.

"Where are they going to stay Sunday night? We didn't even think about that…" My mind began to wander. I needed Esme again.

Edward plopped his head back onto the table and growled louder. "Honestly, if I could have a heart attack, Bella… You'd be calling 911 right now...or for Carlisle."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything, but I just realized no one took care of a place for them."

"Actually, Alice did," he mumbled into the table again.

"She did? When?"

"She had Esme check out a Bed and Breakfast down along shore from the spot she and Rosalie found. Esme said it was perfect and booked them a room for two nights. That's Alice's gift from her, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. So technically, it will be Tuesday before I can start taking it one day at a time…"

"I had no idea." Though I wasn't really surprised. Reserving a room we didn't discuss sounded precisely like something Alice would set up without a request; a nice cozy place along the coast.

I already knew Carlisle and Esme were going to pick up the cost for everything else: the wedding and the reception on the reservation. I can only imagine what the food bill will come to with all those growing boys and their appetites, with Billy insisting there be enough fish-fry on hand to feed a small army.

And then a thought hit my mind like cold water being dumped over me—I was going to have two very difficult nights with Edward.


	12. Chapter 11 Chance Meeting

10. Chance Meeting

It was a perfect, cloudy day for shopping when Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee and I piled into the jeep the next day to head to Port Angeles.

The dark clouds congregating overhead had the promise of rain, but none had fallen while we sped down the highway into town.

Thunder above rolled loudly when we got out of the car, heading into the clothing store where Alice had seen the wedding dress she believed she would find today. We were looking for a white, soft-cotton, medium-flowing, spaghetti-strap, low-neckline with a heart-cut sundress. I wasn't crazy about the low-cut part, and I was sure Edward wouldn't be, but it was the one Alice had seen on her. So I'd have Renesmee try it on and be the best judge among us.

I could always change Alice's vision if I saw necessary.

We searched through the racks and found all the size fours we thought came close to what Alice was looking for. In the meantime, and between white dress changes, Renesmee tried on other ones for play.

"I know I saw her in it here." Alice was becoming frustrated by the time we'd made it through half the store. "It was simply beautiful; a perfect dress to wear on the beach. And so lovely on her." Her lips tightened when she'd moved to another rack and shuffled through the hangers noisily.

"Maybe someone bought it already and we'll need to find something else," Rosalie offered when she held up a pretty white dress she found charming.

Alice sighed and shook her head. "My vision hasn't changed, Rosalie. The dress has to be here somewhere. Keep looking."

Rosalie frowned and shoved the dress back into the rack. "We're coming back to that one if we don't find yours." She scowled at Alice before turning and walking away with a huff.

"That's pretty." I smiled when Renesmee emerged from the dressing room and twirled the medium-flowing dress around in front of the three-way mirror.

"It really is, isn't it?" Her face was glowing as she smiled at herself, running her hands down the sides in admiration of the flattering fit.

"That's not the one." Alice walked by and said, crushing our spirits, on her way to the back of the store. "Keep looking."

Renesmee let out a deep breath then headed back into the dressing room. "We've been here for an hour. I feel like we're never going to find what she's looking for," she whispered in slight aggravation through the changing room door.

"We'll find it, don't worry," I tried to comfort her. "Until then, we'll have fun with all the others."

Besides the owner of the store, we were the only ones in here today. Not a single other person had come in or left while we made our way around in a frantic, driven search.

Then, as if on cue, the sound of the brass bells clanged against the glass entrance when another customer made their way in.

"Here's a fun one to try on." I flung a dress Esme handed me over the door and Ren grabbed it.

"It looks…um, pretty on the hanger," Renesmee joked at the mini length of it. "Dad would never let me wear this," she admitted.

"I know, that's why it's a fun one," I teased. "Hand me a few of the other dresses so I can put them back. We're getting quite a collection built up in there."

Renesmee opened the door and handed me about seven "absolutely-not" dresses to place back with perfect memory to their proper racks. By the time I'd replaced the last dress, a familiar voice call my name from behind. My throat instantly began to burn.

"Bella? Is that you?" The soft, sweet tone called again.

_Oh, please, no._

Slowly, I turned to see Angela Weber standing just a few feet in front of me.

"Bella!" She clapped her hands together. "It is you!" She held her arms out for a hug.

My eyes widened and mouth instantly filled with venom, while my stomach muscles tightened with craving. I swallowed. _No, no, no!_ _Not her, not Angela, not here! No way can this truly be happening!_ I froze, not wanting to take one tantalizing step towards her. _Too dangerous! _Yet, she smelled so sweet, so…appetizing.

I cursed myself that I hadn't fed in the last six days before tempting fate—and my strong will—by coming here mildly thirsty.

That chastisement dissipated quickly, though, as the draw towards her became more intense, more pulling, my throat now blazing. My mind filled with a buzzing, desperate, instinctual 'want' for her and I found myself slowly leaning, stepping in.

_Stop, Bella, stop! _I paused at my own mental scream that sounded oh-so-faint in the back of my head, but there.

"Bella..." She continued to hold her arms out. "It's me, Angela. Come here, give me a hug!" she insisted.

_Yes_, I knew who she was.

I took another hard swallow and held my breath. She had no idea what she was asking of me.

"Angela…" I spoke through smiling, gritted teeth, trying to sound happy, forcing myself to hold my arms out and to not vamp-consciously crush her. This was utterly hazardous for both of us. But I couldn't stand here and just stare at her…and her beating neck.

Angela was going to be my truest test of wills. Because this human '_wanted_' me to move in close. To place my lips beside her tender flesh…

_Don't kill her, don't kill her! _I shouted faintly louder as I took a daring step towards her. _Please, don't kill her…_

"How have you been?" she asked when she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tight.

My throat constricted with need. "Good." I used as few words as possible to prevent me taking an intuitive breath—because if I did, it could be all over for my old high school friend.

"How are you and Edward?" She leaned back, inches from my face, holding my shoulders, barreling several delicious scents my way. "I can't believe it's been so long since I've seen you. Or anyone in your family. Well, Charlie and Sue I ran into yesterday, actually. And they got married! My father told me. I'm so sorry Ben and I weren't here for it. But I told your father congratulations." She then took a much needed breath.

So her and Ben were still together. And as I vaguely recalled, had both left for the same college shortly after Edward and I were married.

When she didn't finish her rambling, I noticed it was because she was suddenly busy searching my face and looking me over head to toe, then back up again. I could only imagine what my new and appearance must look like to her. She'd remember me having chocolate-brown eyes, somewhat mousy features and ponytailed hair. But not anymore. In fact, to her, my eyes were probably sporting a nice jet black.

I wanted to look away, but to where?

"There's, something different about you," she said slowly, tiling her head, trying to think.

_Please don't let her guess right. _Like she would…

"Did you get a makeover? You're…absolutely stunning, Bella!" She was still grazing, uncomfortably.

I hated that she sounded so surprised. I wasn't _that _plain.

Angela's hair was longer and fuller. And in the last four years since I'd seen her, she too had turning into a gorgeous woman.

On its own whim, my mind laughed at her question and statement. _No, Angela, I didn't get a makeover. And I'm stunning because I'm never-changing, blood-thirsty vampire now. How about that_?_ And the girl in the dressing room is my four-year-old daughter, who I gave birth to in only one month. Edward changed me when I nearly died in labor. Oh, and by the way, _all_ the Cullens are vampires, been around for years. Now I live off of animal blood and my heart doesn't beat anymore. Isn't that great?_

I cleared my throat and said instead, "No, no makeover. Just...maturing I guess." Which was hard to argue with even if I didn't age.

"Well, whatever you're doing, it's working." She smiled widely. "You'll have to give me your secret," she whispered as she leaned in and winked.

_Oh, no. She wasn't getting this secret!_

I took a testing breath, covering my mouth and nose, and nearly whimpered aloud when the flames erupted hotter than before. Zero'd back in, without replying to her request for my 'secret', I asked instinctively, and in vampire mode, "So, where are you heading next?" Hoping it was somewhere she'd be alone and I could take her down without witnesses.

She looked at me quizzical.

It supposed 'next' _was_ an odd question to suddenly ask—if one were human. Not the normal return of: "So, how are you doing? How was college? How's Ben?"

Just my deathly, craving, vampire curiosity of "where?"

"I'm a...not sure." She shrugged. "I just popped in here to pick up a jacket I had on hold. Ben's waiting for me in the car." She thumbed towards the front parking spots.

_Damn!_

I sensed she was growing uncomfortable with the dark, focused glare I was trying to control when she said, "Well, I wish I could stay longer and get caught up, Bella, but, now that I think about it, we do have a previous engagement— Oh!" Her eyes grew wide. "Speaking of engagements..." She held her left hand out to me. "Ben asked me six months ago." Angela bounced a little in her shoes. "We're getting married after Christmas."

_I could always take Ben out, too. Maybe they'll meet me behind the building to 'chat' some more… I could try seducing them with my voice. Or I could have them drive me out to a secluded area where no one would hear them scream then create a car crash…_

"Bella?" Angela was wiggling her finger. "What do you think?"

I shook my head for clarity, swallowed deeply and focused on the beautiful ring Ben had bought her. "It's lovely, Ang. Congratulations," I managed to say somewhat clearly, still trying to come up with a plan.

"Bella? Are you alright?" She moved closer, concerned by my behavior and dazed look.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," I answered, the left side of my mouth slightly rising. And getting her blood…would make me perfect.

"We'll, um, have to get caught up sometime." She held her arms out for me again.

_Not again!_ I stiffened at her gesture, going back and forth feverishly from severely wanting to scolding myself for her safety.

"I'm sorry I have to get going, but it was so good to see you," she continued, arms still posed.

_Run, Angela! _

_Don't worry, I'll catch you…_

I took a reluctant, yet enticing step towards her to give her the foolish hug she so desperately wanted. "It was good to see you, too." I inhaled against her neck.

Which is when raw, ferocious instinct took over.

Tightly, I held her as my mouth flowed with venom. Barring my teeth, I opened wide, preparing for the large bite I was going to take into her heated, pulsing jugular.

Alice gasped from the back of the store as I faintly heard her yell, "Rosalie, stop her!"

With my mouth suspended open, so close to Angela's beating throat, Rosalie's lunged for me. Actually lunged in vampire-speed to yank me away from my meal.

"Bella, no!" she hollered, clamping a firm hand over my mouth to help drown out my angry, heated snarl that followed.

Angela steadied herself and looked at me in Rosalie's constricting arms with intense confusion.

"Angela, I'm so sorry," Rosalie said quickly. "I thought I saw her falling into you and wanted to help. Are you okay?" She reached a hand out while gripping me with other.

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course, I'm fine." Her eyes watched me carefully then met up with Rosalie's. "Uh, thank you."

"No problem. Were you just heading out?"

"Yes, I…I was." She seemed a bit shaken, and yummy.

Esme was standing beside me now, holding my arm tight. I wanted to snarl at her, too.

"It was nice seeing you, Angela." Rosalie tried to rush her out by ushering her to the entrance as she spoke, and I continued to stare her down in desire.

"It was nice to see you, too," she said before she turned to walk out. "Bye, Bella," she called over her shoulder, waving as I watched my feast slowly slip away from me.

"Bye Angela," my voice was gritty, barely audible. I wanted desperately to follow her to her car, feeling sad she was actually leaving—and grumpy now that three vampires held a close watch on me.

"Found it!" Alice yelled from the back of the store, holding up the dress she'd anxiously been looking for.

I swallowed the remaining, thick venom engulfing my mouth, because Rosalie was waving a swift, frantic hand, centimeters from my face to gather my full attention with her scent. I fisted the end of my hair in shame when Angela's scent died down and I'd mostly recovered after several deep vampire scented breaths.

"I almost killed her..." I whispered in shock to Esme and Rosalie, a hand moving to my forehead.

"You think!" Rosalie stared crossly at me.

Alice ran to the register and purchased the dress while Esme went to grab Renesmee from the dressing room. Thank goodness she didn't see any of what just happened.

"We should get Bella home." Rosalie barked as she grabbed my arm and hauled me through the store, out to the jeep with Esme and my now confused daughter in tow.

Alice hopped in the passenger seat and slammed the door. "Renesmee can try this on at home," she happily patted then cradled the bag to her stomach, "even though I know it'll be perfect." My poor daughter hadn't even seen her dress yet. "Let's go."

Renesmee looked at me. I glanced away.

"What happened? Why did we leave so quickly?"

"Nothing happened." Rosalie gave her a stern look. "Your mother just ran into someone she shouldn't have, that's all."

Renesmee was leaning over, trying to see the eyes I was desperately hoping to hide. "Mom, are you alright?"

I was now, minus the guilt of nearly killing a friend, and then thinking about draining her fiancé…

Shoved in the backseat between Rose and Ren, I allowed the brisk wind blowing through the cracked windows to help further before I took the chance of focusing on my daughter.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm fine." I patted her knee, staring at her as if to say, 'see?'

Unable to completely disguise my desire, though, Ren leaned back in her seat with what appeared to be a satisfied nod. "I understand." She knew we'd be back with her father soon enough…and so did I.

When we pulled up at the house, Edward was standing on the front porch with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How is she?" he asked when Rosalie pulled me from the car and escorted me up to him.

"Better, but it was close." She handed me off and Edward grabbed me in return.

"Thank you for stopping her," he replied to Rosalie and nodded to Alice as he walked me politely back down the front steps. I felt like a two year old being passed around.

"It was too close, Edward," Esme said a little frightened. "Are you sure college is a good idea?"

"She's going to do fine, Esme," he told her confidently. Because I was. Alice said so. Or…didn't say otherwise. And, I was determined. I was born to this vampire world with super control. Next on my agenda…was _perfect _control. Now matter how long it took to arrive there. Angela just caught me off guard with being so near a human's pulsing neck…who wasn't family. "I'll be with her at all times. There's no need to worry.

"Okay." Esme looked at me with apprehension. "All the time, Edward…" she commanded with a pointed finger.

"I promise." He began directing me into the woods.

"Where are we going?" I growled. There was no need to take me out to the forest to chastise me, if that's what he planned on doing.

"You need to hunt."

_Oh…well…_

_Ask a stupid question…_

"I almost killed Angela, Edward!" I shrilled at my earlier behavior, admitting what I'd almost done.

"I know. I heard it from everyone when you turned off the highway." He was still directing me through the woods, deeper in. "Rosalie's sight of you was the most disturbing, until I saw what Alice had seen." His head shook. "Poor Ben," he sympathized.

Ben? What did I—? _Don't ask…don't ask…_

I stopped immediately and pulled Edward back with me. "What if Esme's right? What if I'm not ready for college? What if I do that again? On accident…" My voice panicked. Only twice in the last four years had a reaction from me been so strong—and so frightening. It was two times too many.

"You won't. I have faith in you. And if you feel like you're going to snap, I'll be right beside you. I won't let anything happen. Trust me, Bella. You're going to get through this like you always do." He pulled at me again, our feet moving quickly over leaves, branches and soft earth.

"What if I don't? You won't _always_ be with me." I imagined Edward trying to stay glued to my side for the next fifty years, like Alice with Jasper. Not that I'd mind, but…"You should have seen the look on Angela's face when Rosalie pulled me off of her."

"I did." He grimaced as he began following the scent we'd both picked up on. "And I will always be with you as long as you truly need, and until your craving for animal blood becomes second nature. You're amazing, Bella, with your true control. Never doubt that based on a couple instinctual stituations that caught you off guard. You did it to me. And that was _ninety years _after turning vampire. Today...was a fortunate day for Angela."

Like mine was the first day I met Edward.

I sniffed at the air more intensely, shifting my nose and eyes to where they were. But the musky deer weren't anything I wanted compared to Angela and restaurant girl—now that I'd thought about her, too. Yet I knew their liquid would help with the fire scorching my throat once again on memories of them. Angela's pull was _nothing_ like restaurant girl, but my friend came in a close second to that overwhelming temptation.

I pulled my hand from Edwards and sprinted after the fresh beating blood my mind and body needed. He followed close behind. From a distance, beyond many tall trees, four elk stood beside a small pool of water in a semi-open area. Two were lapping the cool liquid and I began running faster, silent. Edward stopped alongside me when I crouched, ready to take down the big one, who would bolt as soon as he caught wind of me.

As predicted, the breeze shifted, four elk heads popped up, and the chase began. My focus set on one.

The animal's blood was enough to quench the thirst. But human's blood was natural to crave, taking Carlisle a many three-hundred years to practice and become immune. The good part: I had a nice head start from when he'd turned.

And as long as Angela and restaurant girl never crossed my paths again, they would never suffer because of me.

"Doing better, love?" Edward asked when I rose from my deer, running his gentle hand down the side of my arm.

"Yes," I said.

His next touch traveled lightly across my cheek, down my neck and across my shoulder, creating a whole new desire. It was impossible not to stare into his golden eyes.

"Would you like to head home…before we go back to the main house?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Home is too far away, Edward." I smirked back, shaking my head as I took my ever-willing husband forcefully to the ground…


	13. Chapter 12 Down by the Seashore

**12. _Down by the seashore…_**

"Knock it off, Embry!" I growled and moved when he messed up my hair for the third time.

"Chill out, Jake, I'm just havin' some fun." He went to reach for my head again.

I grabbed his incoming, cooler body-temperatured wrist and shoved it away. "Keep your cold hands off me."

"Awe, that was a low blow, man." He frowned then shifted to stand in front of me and adjust his shirt in the mirror.

I snarled at him for cutting.

Billy's house was simply—as usual—too small to have four obnoxiously playful wolves try to get ready in. Well, three and then me. My bedroom and the thick, hovering air was beginning to feel cramped and stifling with each second that passed. With all us wolves running an easy one-hundred-eight degrees, our body heat and yammering mouths had made it a steaming sauna in here in no time.

Which irritated me further.

"Hey, Jake, should I have my sleeves rolled up, or leave them down?" Seth asked when he came into my room with one already crookedly rolled for me compare.

"I don't care," I barked, not really looking. "Do whatever you feel like."

"What's with you?" He cocked his head. "Aren't you supposed to be _happy_ on your wedding day?"

"I _am_ happy," I growl again. "But I don't care how you—" I stop then sigh in guilt. "Okay. I'm sorry. You're right. I'm just…nervous. Here,"—I motion him to hold his arms out—"let me see." I look at both examples, the more relaxed one being… "Roll em' both up."

"That's what I thought, too." He nods and begins to fumble up on the long one. "What's got you so nervous?" He takes a chomp at my nerve-endings while I'm trying unsuccessfully to calm them.

"I want everything to be perfect," I admit. "And…" I pause, thinking—I really don't want to talk about the other thing.

"And what?" Quil joins in, lounging on my bed, his hands locked behind his head.

I look at his reflection in the mirror. Has he been in here the whole time?

"Nothing, never mind." I shake my head. "Just…finish getting ready." I glared at my three groom-wolfs who are now all staring back at me, a single eyebrow lifted on each, then move to squinted eyes, trying to decode me.

My fill-in-the-empty-space hero, Seth, breaks the awkward moment when no one has anything sarcastic to guess, yet knows something's up with me. I hadn't run wolf since our last phasing. Otherwise…they'd already be harrasing me about my deepest worries and thoughts. Constant communication through the shifted mind did NOT always have its benefits. Because in that world, nothing was hidden. And if you told yourself not to think about something before you changed, well, it was inevitable before you did…and then everyone found out anyways. But this secret was mine to respectfully keep…and Renesmee's…eventually. "Everything's going to go fine." The younger wolf put a firm hand on my shoulder, squeezing. "Don't worry about a thing."

Uh-huh. Did anyone seriously ever stop worrying because someone told them not to?

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, man." I patted his hand thinking, _what the heck would he know anyway?_ "I just want everything to be perfect for her."

He laughs as if what I said is somehow funny and my eyebrows narrow in in a warning. "You could burp and throw up all over the place out there, Jake, and Ren wouldn't care," Seth said, and I scowl further at his remark, because, that's gross…and realize now there's a possibility of that very thing subconsciously happening. "She loves you. You couldn't do anything wrong today even if you tried." He finishes with a proud grin.

_You wanna bet on that?_

I was honestly thankful they were all missing my vague point when I hinted about my honeymoon night. Because really, what did any of them know? Embry wasn't seeing anyone—or _had _seen anyone—like that. And neither had Seth. And Quil? Well, his imprint Claire was only six. That's right. Just twelve more years to go for him… No envy there.

"Sure, sure." I took a deep breath, agreeing with Seth to avoid more conversation, then turned to look at myself one more time in my mirror, hoping I also wouldn't sweat or pant like a mad hyena out there.

My white button up shirt and black slacks were all ironed and pressed thanks to Sue. And the more I looked at Seth in the reflection, I realized rolled up sleeves really did look best.

I fixed my cropped, gelled hair _one more time_, making sure it was all going the same direction before heading into the bathroom for an added layer of deodorant. Ren and I were going barefoot today, to which I decided to undo two more buttons on my shirt before I choked to death.

"Beautiful day for a wedding." Quil was looking out my bedroom window, glancing up when I walked back in. "A perfect overcast, and not a dark, stormy cloud in sight."

I went over and looked up with him. "I'd say we got lucky." I took notice of the varying hues of gray that spread out and about for miles. "Hopefully it's not raining at the beach," I added, knowing the rain here was sporadic and unpredictable, showing up where ever it felt.

"I don't smell any in the air." Quil stuck his nose against the window, taking a few deep sniffs.

"Jake, its four thirty, man, you ready?" Embry popped his head in.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it in a quick gush. "Ready as I'm ever gonna be." I tried to keep from shaking in my skin. My stomach, of course, no had other ideas…thank you Seth.

"This is so cool!" Seth was practically bouncing off the walls. "Jacob is marrying my niece!" All I had to do was reach out a hand and I'd grab him by the throat to strangle him. And then his body stilled and his face grew solemn. "I wish Leah and Ahren were still here. It stinks they left the same morning Charlie and mom got back."

"Yeah." I frowned. Why did he have to bring that up? He was going to have me twisted in more emotional knots than I knew possible, or wanted.

Which got me thinking one last time: It truly was okay Renesmee and I would never be able to have kids. Because with constant college and all the degrees we could stack up, plus careers upon careers, it really wouldn't work. And in time, if we ever could come back, I'd play with everyone else's litters, then shoo them home when they got tired, whiney, or their noses began to drip disgusting goop.

We were gonna be just fine.

"Jake!" Embry bellowed from the living room. "Come on!"

I looked at myself a final time and sighed. "Here you go, Jacob," I said to my reflection. "On your way to your happily ever after." I finally let myself shed a smile. "And don't throw up." I shot a firm finger before heading out to meet up with my groomsmen.

It was four forty-five when we walked our way onto the beach eyeing the elderly minister Carlisle was able to find for us last minute. Mr. Weber was understandably spending the weekend with his daughter, Angela, unable to perform for us. Thankfully, he referred his good friend Mr. Miller here, who was free this weekend and happy to step in.

The wind was blowing gently in from the ocean, rattling softly at my clothes like a flag flapping when Embry, Quil and Seth came to stand next to me, their pants and shirts also swaying lightly with the breeze.

Everyone was sitting on long logs of surprisingly clean driftwood Emmett and Jasper had found for our guests. Picturing it in my head earlier, I wasn't completely sold with what they'd described, but it actually looked really cool. They'd padded them down, too, so no ones' clothes would get ruined or soaked.

Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Charlie and Sue sat on Renesmee's side of guests, with an empty spot left for Edward, while Billy, all the wolves and their wives and girlfriends sat in front of me. It seemed kind of off balance with my side filled to capacity, but I didn't care, because in reality, we were all about to come together in the oddest of ways a family would be.

Vampire and the wolf.

I caught and wiped away a small bead of sweat that wanted to stroll down the left side of my face. I wasn't used to being quite so fully covered in clothes. Or…maybe it was those pesky nerves. Either way, the anxious drop needed to go before it brought friends.

I took a deep, sniffing breath and glanced at edge of the trees lining the inside of the beach when his scent knocked into me, causing my nose to wrinkle. Then hers hit. Was I seeing and smelling things?

Nope.

Jumping up and down, Leah was waving and smiling while holding onto Ahren's huge arm.

"Jake!" she yelled, bouncing even more. "Jake!"

I stuck my hand up and waved, grinning that they were both here…and surprised. Seth, though, for a short moment, left my side, running to her—before Ahren stepped in to catch the pup before he bulldozed his pregnant sister over.

Some warning they were coming would have been nice to send out to the reservation males, though. Seeing as some of them—who hadn't met Ahren yet—felt the natural instinct to growl low and menacing when he neared to sit. Of course, all the big-bad-wolf had to do was turn around slowly and give a deathly glare, his nostrils flared, eyes hardening before the low growls of the challenging Quileutes tapered off.

Oh good. Maybe we'll get a nice fight in today, too.

A few minutes later, Alice jolted my excitement level to over a hundred when she went to press the button on the CD player that played the wedding march from when Renesmee recorded it herself from her violin. I had to admit, my girl knew how to cross her strings and play beautifully.

I closed my eyes while I knew she was making her way to the back of the gathering where she'd begin her walk. She was going to look gorgeous and I wanted to regain my composure before my heart stopped, my brain went to mush and mouth fell open at the sight of her, with Edward.

Emmett cleared his throat, which I took as my cue to open my eyes. _'Thanks, Emmett'_ I nodded once in appreciation. I could have stood here all day envisioning the sight of her in my mind.

Swallowing, I looked out past our family and friends, and swayed slightly, Embry lightly catching my elbow to keep me from falling over backwards when I saw her. Oh yeah, she was gorgeous. And beyond. It wouldn't have mattered if she'd worn an old t-shirt and sweats today, she still would have been the most beautiful thing in the world. All her hair hung down and around her in large ringlets, caressed by the light wind, dancing itself behind her. My eyes caught with hers and we smiled. Traveling lower, she'd picked out a stunning white dress that moved and flowed just below her knees, with a neckline that barred more than I shockingly thought Edward would ever let her show.

As soon as I thought that, I glanced at him. He didn't look angry, but I could tell by his pressed lips and the way he held off a daggered-glare at me, he wasn't thrilled with my appreciative assessment. I refocused on her glowing, smiling face, and Edward's lips somewhat loosened.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" Mr. Miller asked Edward.

"Her mother and I," he replied calmly.

I stepped next to Ren on her right, where she let go of Edward's arm, and grabbed on to mine.

The exchange felt awkward. I honestly didn't want Edward to have to let go of her. It was weird but, a part of me hoped he could just move right on up with us. I felt like I was stealing his most valuable treasure right out from under him.

"You're not," he whispered before he went to sit down next to Bella, managing a smile.

I nodded in understanding, managing my own smile, my muscles relaxing a bit. No, I know I hadn't stolen her, just asked for her…for forever.

I was going to like the next stage of my relationship with this family. I really did care for The Cullens more than I ever thought I would, and I was really, really happy. Trying _not_ to kill this family of vampires years ago…had become pretty exhausting. Now, ironically, I was going to be living with them…permanently. And not as the teased guard dog anymore—I hoped to convince Rosalie. Or peppy "Fido" the copper wolf who slept on the porch and slobbered all over the white couch. Nope. I was going to be son-in-law to the vampires. Nephew to Leah, Ahren and Seth—I really hated that. And Billy was getting one of _them_ as his daughter-in-law.

Oh, happy day.

Once we made it through the objection part—_thank you everyone_—exchanged our rings, said our vows, and exclaimed our 'I do's', Mr. Miller pronounced us husband and wife.

Not only was I ecstatic she was finally mine, I was also proud I hadn't burped or thrown up.

Edward gave me a look and I shook my head. _It was something Seth said earlier, ignore me,_ I told him before reaching out, grabbing the back of Ren's neck and planting a big ole kiss on my bride. She tasted like cherry lip-gloss, and I'm pretty sure that was me that groaned as I melted into her and pulled her closer, tighter.

Emmett cleared his throat again.

Damn that interfering bloodsucker! But again, I could have stayed here all day…just like this...with her.

After a the final pictures were taken of us trying to control our hair and clothes once the wind picked up, we headed back to Billy's where loads of tables and chairs were set up and decorated, and loud music was playing where people were already dancing. Esme had produced an incredibly large spread of food and drinks, not to mention one huge circular table filled with fish fry for everyone to dig in to.

My bride and I did the traditional first dance, followed by the father daughter, mother son-in-law dance. We decided earlier—because I wanted to keep my lovely head—to forgo the garter tradition. I didn't want Edward to sit through the risqué removal. So Ren graciously slipped it to her ankle and handed it to me. But she did feel bad when she tossed her bouquet back and a group of anxious girls threw themselves into a dirty wrestling match for it.

"Hey, son," Bella teased and I laughed when we clasped hands and I began to stumbled us around the dirt floor, somewhat in time with the music. I wasn't the best dancer in the world, so after a few missed steps, I let her take the lead.

"I can't believe it finally happened." I shook my head as if expecting to wake soon and find things back to normal—and Renesmee hadn't changed at all…

"It was bound to sooner or later." She smiled. "It just happened to be _sooner_ than we all thought."

I stopped moving, standing back staring. "Does it bother you? Truthfully?" Wondering if she was honestly disappointed with her daughter being married.

"No, Jake." She ran a cold, gentle hand down the side of my face. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I'm happy for both of you. And I'm happy to see her so full of joy." We both looked at Renesmee who had her head pressed against Edward's shoulder. "You both love each other so much, and its official now, you'll both be in our lives forever. Sooner or later doesn't matter as long as the two of you are with us." She hugged me, convincing me.

"And him?" I motioned towards Edward, who ignored us, hugging his daughter tighter.

She didn't say anything at first. Which told me everything. "You know fathers. They need just a little bit more time."

But how much? "My dad didn't," I argued.

"I'll make myself more clear then. You know fathers of girls. They need just a little bit more time. But he's fine, Jake. Really." I hoped she wasn't lying.

The song ended and I hastily wished her a "Happy vamp-aversary," before she broke away and headed off.

"You remembered," she whispered.

"Of course. Who'd forget that, Bells?" I snort, my face twisting as I pretend to be sick with the memory of her vampire change, four years and two days ago. Then she scowled fiercely when I also wished, "And happy birthday tomorrow."

She's so much fun when she wants to kill me and can't.

"Thank you," she mouths, then purses her lips. Her wedding anniversary is truly the only day that matters to her, asking everyone to treat those other two days as if they were nothing new or special. I, on the other hand, wanted to give her my wishes, because seriously, who was I to follow silly, little rules?

A low, but audible snarl to my left caught all sensitive hearing attention—and it didn't come from a vampire or wolf. Just as I predicted, Ahren was standing down a few men with his arms crossed and legs spread in what looked like a big-hairy-warning. Time to head over, I rolled my eyes—with Edward on my heals and, thankfully, Leah off talking with her girlfriends. Probably about baby stuff, seeing as she rubbed her flat stomach the entire time her mouth moved and smiled.

"I'll go hold Leah back if this should turn ugly," Bella announced as she headed the opposite direction of us.

Edward and I stop behind Ahren, who hadn't moved, flanking him. Weren't we an interesting triangle? I'm sure the hulky werewolf was thrilled he and Leah decided to turn around in Newark to come back to this kind of fun. The guy couldn't turn wolf if he wanted, since it wasn't night, or a full moon, so he'd need us...I think. I actually hadn't seen him fight as a human. In Italy, Leah had broken us up before fists could be thrown...by merely smiling at him. But I knew he was pretty strong just like he was right now.

When the crowd around us suddenly grew quiet, I knew all eyes were on the new show. But none of them moved. The only sound next, was Leah's gasp and a firm, "Ahren!"

He didn't budge. Wow. She usually had me jumping three feet high when she screamed at me in that ear-piercing pitch.

I didn't see, but heard Bella tell her, "Let them work it out." And Leah huff her frustration.

"Yes, you're correct," Edward said to Ahren.

"Correct about what?" I barked, hating this one-sided loop I was always on.

"The males who aren't attached are interested in Leah because she can reproduce," he told me.

I scoff, saying to Edward, and Ahren's back, "You don't need a bloodsucker to tell you that." It was the wolf way without an imprint.

"We don't have were-women in our pack like you had Leah," Ahren says, still staring the men down. Who look a bit skittish to move the faintest inch. "This pack possession to fight over is new to me. If _we_ wanted a woman, she'd be human, free to choose, and unbound by blood, tribe or pack."

Except in his case, of course. With him and Leah having double love at first sight…neither had to worry about choosing, dating and romance that came before the definite "I dos."

"You're correct again," Edward says, irking me before I get a chance to respond.

"What now," I growl sharply.

"Now that I'm standing here challenging them, they suddenly don't like what she's carrying…" Ahren states with razored venom in his tone.

Did everyone here forget this is my wedding day?

"It makes them nervous," Edward explains. "But like with Renesmee, they will come around. And a child of an imprint can not be harmed."

That obviously relaxed Ahren. I think he just took his first breath.

And then entered Charlie. I had to bite my tongue when the tough human stood between us, his arms crossed, and a dark warning in his own eyes. It was amazing how we all scattered without a single word...and the reception picked right where it left off.

I'm gonna miss the Chief.

Edward pulled the Ashton around for us at about ten, handing the keys off to me without a snarl, glare or growl. If we wanted to keep our room at the bed and breakfast tonight, we needed to check in soon. I'd previously loaded two days worth of clothes for Ren and me into the trunk, so we were pretty much all set.

Waving from the windows, my wife and I began driving down the dirt road to the highway.

Which is when my heart _really_ started to race…


	14. Chapter 13 Sugar and Spice and Everythin

**13. _Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice…That's What My Girl Is Made Of_**

We checked in just after ten thirty, and thankfully, were far enough away from Edward. I would've died if they'd sent us right down the road. Within _hearing_ range.

The nice woman at the welcome desk took us up two wood-creaking flights of stairs to our room on the top floor—me lugging behind with both bags—and then handed us the key she used to open the door.

"This is the Honeymoon Suite." My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "And the entire place has been rented out for you two for the weekend," she shocked us more as she gestured for Ren and I to enter. I looked down at my shoes, worried I'd get the pristine carpet dirty if there was even the tiniest speck of dirt on them. "So you don't need to worry about neighbors." A kind smile graced her face.

Ren and I glanced at each other as we walked in, spinning in opposite directions looking around, then faced the older woman, jaws dropped.

"The…entire place?" My wife—I liked saying that—double checked to make sure we'd heard correctly. "As in all three floors? Every room?"

"Yes, it's all yours." The woman nodded then went on, not being the slightest bit flabbergasted as we were. "Breakfast is at eight…" she paused, scrutinizing us, politely, "unless you'd like to sleep in, in which case I can have it ready for you by ten."

I was in debt to Alice, happily for the rest of my life.

"Ten sounds great," I said too quickly, then thought about Renesmee. "Um, unless you'd rather eat at eight?" I corrected my presumptuous answer.

"Ten is fine." She smiled, nodding once to the kind lady. "Thank you."

"If you get hungry before then, or in the middle of the night…help yourself to the kitchen. It's been stocked with all your favorite snacks, meals and drinks," she said, shocking us once again.

"You're kidding?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Alice was amazing. Esme, too, especially since half this arrangement had to do with food. Hopefully lots of it.

"Oh no, I'm quite serious." The woman looked at me as if I had two heads for asking? Did I? Actually, this introduction to our time here was quite surreal. I felt my head, moving my hand left then right. Nope, only one.

"We appreciate everything," Renesmee spared me from having to explain my distracted action. "Again, thank you."

"I live just across the way." The woman pointed towards our bedroom window that showed a white, comfy house off in the distance. "Press 1 on the preset dial of the desk phone if you need to reach me for anything, or have an emergency. Other than that, the place is yours." She gave us a grin that suggested 'have fun you two', and I about gave her my back in embarrassment.

"Hopefully we won't need to call you for anything. And we look forward to ten tomorrow morning." Renesmee grinned back cordially.

The lady grabbed the door handle with still more to say. "There's plenty of towels in the bathroom pantry, and don't worry about changing anything. I'll take care of that tomorrow if you'd like? There's also a Ski-Do place up the way that has to two already rented for you if you'd like an ride ocean, and a scenic boat tour that heads up and down the coast for dinner has a table booked for two for you for tomorrow night."

Like deja vu, our mouths hung open.

"You're kidding?" I repeated.

The lady tilted her at me then Renesmee in wonder. "Did you not know about all this?"

"Um, no, we didn't," Renesmee answered because I couldn't get my lips to move.

"I see." She smiled. "Well, I'm glad I said something."

"Yes." Renesmee nodded. "We are too." She seemed to be hurrying the lady along when she placed her hand on the door in a hint of wanting to close it.

My palms began to sweat.

"Your dinner confirmation and Ski-Do information is on the desk." She pointed over to a light oak table that held the phone, a lamp, and accompanied a single, matching chair on the right side of the room.

"Thank you," I finally found the ability to speak.

"Good night, and see you in the morning." She turned and shut to door behind her, creaking her way back down the wooden stairs.

Once we heard the front door close, Renesmee and I faced each other, smiling, able to fully enjoy the room—correction, entire house—Alice picked out for us.

The walls were a cream color with ocean print pictures of light houses and ships on the walls. In the middle of the room was a huge king size bed with a cream colored down comforter and about fifteen pillows propped up in back of different shades of blue. The carpet matched the color of the ocean in the pictures, and light brown curtains hung on each side of the window. It was perfect. Not too girly, and not to manly.

I moved our luggage next to the dresser, out of the way, then took myself into the bathroom through the double archway that was left of the bed.

There was a huge stand up shower with glass windows, and beside it, a Jacuzzi tub that looked like it would easily fit eight people. Across from those was a long line of countertop with little bottles of shampoo and soap, and drawers that held hair dryers and razors, and anything we may have forgotten.

On my immediate left was the toilet and linen closet that contained all the towels we'd need and a large stack of fresh sheets for the bed.

"This is amazing," Renesmee said when she joined me. "Did you see the view from the window?"

"You mean to the lady's house?"

"No, come here." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bathroom. "Look." She pointed at the glass in the opposite direction I'd seen before.

Able to view things quite well in the dark, we saw a long row of wide-grouped rocks—being splashed with incoming waves—lead out from shore. At the end of the walkway that ran along the top, a well-kept lighthouse stood tall and sparkling white with black outlines.

The vast expanse of shore to its left and right greeted softer, gentler waves that rolled in, only to bow back out gracefully. The scenery was incredible. Although I'd lived next to the ocean my whole life, it was still a sight to see.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Renesmee whispered, her voice so sweet it made my blood boil with desire to hear more of it.

"Breathtaking." I wasn't looking at the ocean anymore.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Her voice perked up as she went to open her suitcase. "We can go for a late night swim, or we can see how well that Jacuzzi works…or—"

I put my hand over her mouth softly when I walked over to her, then removed it slowly, shaking my head. "I don't want to do any of those things. I don't want to leave this room." I stared into her light brown eyes.

"A-alright. What do you suggest we do then?" I had a feeling she was toying with me as I watched a grin crawl up her face.

I'd been waiting for a honeymoon night like tonight. And being that it was with Renesmee... I was suddenly panicked and didn't know what to say without sounding too forward. "Um…well," my eyes glanced quickly at the bed then back to her, "I don't know…" I said stupidly. I wanted to be romantic. But how?

My heart beat anxiously, my mind raced, terrified.

She giggled then leaned in to give me a swift, loving kiss. "I'll be right back," she said before she bent back to grab something from her suitcase to take into the bathroom with her.

What the hell was she giggling about? Wasn't she as nervous as I was? This was my first time with a girl. And even though I'd fantasized about being with Ren so many times in the last months, tonight was really going to happen.

I rubbed my sweaty palms against each other, trying to dry the moisture that filled them without any luck. My heart began to beat louder and I took long, deep breaths to try to control it.

Which wasn't working.

My lungs grew erratic when I thought about where to start and how to begin, knowing one wrong move could ruin everything. I couldn't ask Edward what to do, that would have been too awkward. I didn't feel comfortable going to Carlisle, Jasper or Emmett, knowing Edward would hear it from them later, or while I asked. I couldn't even go to Bella, Alice or Esme. Definitely not Rosalie. She'd give me bad advice just for fun.

And forget any member of either pack. They'd be sharing it in their minds. _Emily!_ I thought then. _I should have gone to Emily_, I cursed myself and my delayed timing. She would have been perfect since she and Sam had been married for years already and she could keep my questions private. _They _seemed happy.

I began pacing, playing out certain sexy scenarios in my head, each one make me sweat more than the other. Apparently, I had a very creative mind.

Crap! What was taking Renesmee so long? All this time out here to talk to myself was absolute torture. It was making me a nervous wreck.

Luckily, it was a first time for both of us. And if I should disappoint, maybe she wouldn't notice?

Then I frowned.

Of course she'd notice!

I all of the sudden couldn't breathe.

_Relax, Jacob, relax. You can do this. You have to do this. For her... _

I decided to distract myself by unloading my suitcase that held two changes of clothes and few toiletries.

Then both our suitcases.

Afterwards, with my hands on my hips, I found myself standing at the foot of the bed, staring it down. Would she want the right side, or the left? Or would she prefer to cuddle with me in the middle like I wanted?

Moving to the right—because I had to pick a side to start out on—I pulled down the top comforter and the crispy white cotton sheet underneath. I fluffed the fifteen pillows with shaky hands and eased my way in, propping myself up against them and the headboard behind me.

I hadn't noticed until after a few moments of resting there, uncomfortable with all the lumps behind me, and stiff as a human board, I was still fully clothed.

Throwing the sheet and comforter off, I stood to take care of the hindering problem, hurrying, because I didn't want Ren to walk out of the bathroom and see me fumbling to get out of my slacks, or practically break all the buttons off my shirt, appearing desperate.

I tossed every article of clothing into the closest corner of the room—she'd get used to that—and hustled back into bed, covering up to my waist, waiting.

When a shadow appeared first from the bathroom entry, I turned to see my wife standing, leaning sexily against the opening, and gasped.

She'd taken my breath taken away.

Renesmee giggled again, and I knew it was because my eyes had flung themselves wide at the sight of her. At some point, I couldn't remember, my mouth had fallen open.

"You l-look beautiful," I stuttered, then cleared my extremely dry throat.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Her ringlet hair was pulled and hanging over her left shoulder, leaving her right one bare along with her neck, where I was now eager to place my lips. The black, form fitting, lace negligee, that barely—and I mean barely—covered her, was almost too much for me to handle.

She was gorgeous. Too gorgeous.

My stomach muscles tightened and a sudden flicker of eagerness formed itself inside me. My body…was undeniably ready for her.

I pulled her side of the covers back when she made her way to the bed, so she could ease herself in.

"Hi," was all she said when she nuzzled herself up next to me, her head resting against my pounding chest, and an arm placed around my waist after slowly running her hand across my stomach to get there. I couldn't believe she was finally touching me like this.

Every sensation in my body was on fire. I wrapped an arm across the back of her shoulders, pulling her in tight.

"Hi," I repeated, trying to figure out what to do next.

I best thing, I decided, was to not allow myself to think anymore as I turned into her, sliding down so we were face to face on the pillows, and let every instinct take over.

Without a word, she pressed her lips to mine and ran her hand up and down my chest, ending with a tug to the back of my neck, which she used to pull me closer into her shapely form.

I made a throaty moan that encouraged her to open her mouth to me, and my hands went everywhere on her, almost too fast for me to remember where they'd already been.

Up her thigh, over her hip, gracing along her right side, feeling her firm…oh, wow...

Emptying heavy breaths into each other our tongues moved together more frantically.

_Slow down, Jacob, slow down,_ I tensed, _so you're not done before this has night a chance to start! _

"Are you okay?" she asked when she pulled her mouth from mine, her hand moving up to feel my heart and my entire body tight with nerves.

I stared at her breathless, trying to compose myself. "I don't know?" I said honestly.

She frowned.

"I'm nervous," I corrected.

"Don't be." She smiled, then gently placed her lips back to mine. Did she not understand that I felt that the weight of this whole night was on me? Was I the only one freaking out and scared to death to screw it all up? I had to be. She seemed so with it, so together, so…Renesmee.

"Aren't you nervous?" I asked.

"Terrified," she confessed with a sigh. "But knowing how much I love you, helps get me past that."

She made a valid point. I mean, this was my wife for goodness sake. And I wanted her, needed her, loved her.

I took one deep breath then let it all out, allowing, once again, the naturalness of this night take over.

Renesmee tilted her head back when my lips touched her neck, then made a softy, sexy sound I wanted to hear over as they traveled slowly down her neck. I don't know when or how, but at some point, I'd managed to remove the negligee that separated her skin from mine.

She rolled to her back, bringing me on top of her, her lips crushing with mine, arms around my neck, placing us in position.

This was it! This was it!

I nearly came undone when she reached between us and touched me. Shooting to my elbows, breaking our kiss, I moved out of her grasp, panting for control.

"Jacob? What is it? Did I hurt you?"

_Not even…_I shook my head, taking a minute.

"I'm…I'm going to hurt you," I said breathless. "And I don't want to." If I knew anything, one thing at least, it was that the first time for a girl was always less than pleasant.

Running a gentle hand down my cheek, she whispered, "I'll be alright, Jake." She smiled confidently as she stared into my eyes, mesmerizing me in love.

I nodded shakily and allowed her to touch me again, guiding me as I closed in, watching her for any slight sign to stop.

Though it might kill me, I'd do it.

The intimate contact had me gritting my teeth.

When she made a small whimper, closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip, I paused, just barely inside the tight space that was gripping me in paradise.

"I'm sorry," I apologized hoarsely with a clenched jaw, and regrettably began to pull back out.

"No…" She stilled me with firm hands. "Don't. Just…go slower. I'm fine." Her eyes had opened again and she graced me with another smile when she said, "Really."

I trusted her.

It took a little bit, but once I finally had my bride completely joined with me and more than on board with what we were both feeling, I threw all caution to the wind, and gently, amazingly, made sweet, sweet love to my wife…

When I woke in the morning, still hot and somewhat sweaty, the first thing I noticed was the coolness stretched across my stomach and hanging up over my shoulder. Renesmee was sleeping, looking as peaceful as an angel as her slow breath blew across my chest, readying me once again as chills sped down my spine.

I laughed internally at how I'd allowed myself to get so worked up last night over something that came so naturally. Or, at least _more_ natural by the third time we'd fit together in perfect rhythm and blissful completion.

Feeling silly, a part of me wanted to run and shout from the roof top how much I loved this girl, secretly hoping for pats on the back from nearby strangers for the fact I was officially a man.

Then I ruined things when I thought of Edward. How was I going to face him tomorrow after he knew what I'd done with his daughter? Come to think of it, how did any son-in-law face his new wife's father the next day without blushing and wanting to apologize?

I smacked my hands to my face and shook my head that I was seriously thinking of Edward on my honeymoon. I was going to have to quit worrying about this guy's reactions to me at some point. He knew what was coming and had four years to prepare for it.

Any replay of last night would have to be drowned out around him. And how exactly I was going to do that when we'd enjoyed it so much? Loving, wanting, more and more. Actually, how were _we _going to do it? Thoughts are not as easily controlled as I thought they could be. This was going to be difficult. I couldn't avoid Edward's mental range forever.

He promised not to lay and angry hand on me, but I wondered if that didn't hold any ground when I came to me loving his daughter.

Why did I feel like a dead man?

_Geez, Jacob…get a grip! It's going to be fine,_ I was annoying even myself, secretly hoping I'd have seven other vampires to hold him back from strangling me at any image that might sneak past and drive him mad.

Renesmee lifted her head off my shoulder. I looked down to see two brown eyes staring back up at me.

"Good morning," her voice sang, even in the morning.

"Morning." I kissed her forehead. "How are you?"

"Wonderful." She stretched and smiled, pulling the sheet down from us somewhat and allowing me to catch another glimpse of her.

I wanted to act on my impulses, but she grabbed the sheet and pulled it back up, nestling it under her arm as she placed her head back on my shoulder.

_Damn!_

"Sleep well?" I asked, trying to avoid the urge to reach out and grope her all over again.

"Perfect," she sighed happily. "You?"

"Perfect," I mimicked, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her in tight.

"Thank you for everything, Jacob," she whispered against my chest. "For the wedding, the scenery, the reception, this bed and breakfast..."

"It was all your family, Ren. They put everything together." I found myself wishing I'd had a hand in at least some part of it. "I would have tried, but, well, I'm sure you know how that would have turned out." I laughed a little before she joined in with me.

"It wouldn't have mattered." She shrugged a shoulder. "I love everything you do for me, no matter how big, or how small it may seem. You were the one to ask me to marry you, though. And you did pick the beach. Not to mention wanting me to wear your mother's ring." She held it up to look at again. "It's so beautiful."

"Be assured, I'll be the first one reminding you of those things next time I screw something up," I was somewhat serious.

She giggled anyways, wrapping her arms around me.

"Ren?" I said after a moment.

"Yes?" She glanced up at me.

"Do you…do you think you could—" I paused, suddenly feeling like an idiot for what I was about to ask.

"Do I think I could what?" She ran a feather light finger down my chest, getting ready to pass my stomach.

I grabbed her wrist and sighed. _Dammit, Edward!_

"Do you think you could…keep your thoughts from replaying what happened last night when we get home?"

She leaned up on one elbow and stared at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Around your dad," I stated. "I don't want him to kill me anymore than he probably already wants to."

She laughed then raised an eyebrow, searching my face. "You're serious?"

I nodded.

"Hmmm." She looked away, staring off into space for several moments, as if she was practicing 'not thinking', then aborted the effort with a heavy sigh and a shake of her head. "I really don't know if I can do that, Jacob. I mean, can you?"

_For maybe ten seconds…_

"I'm…going to try."

She was silent for a while.

"But I've already talked to him. He doesn't want to kill you. I think you're making too big of a deal of this," she grew a tad defensive.

Was I the only one who remembered who her moody, temperamental, irrational, bloodsucking, wolf killing father was?

"Maybe." My eyes dropped to my hand that was nervously fumbling with the top portion of the sheet. "But I'll feel better if I know we're at least trying."

I glanced sideways in time to see her roll her eyes and hear her sigh. "Come on." She hauled herself out of bed, standing, barring her naked form.

I couldn't help but stare in awe when she reached a hand out. I felt like I should turn away, but I couldn't, and my heart began to race while my insides knotted up again.

"Where are we going?" I hoped she'd say she 'nowhere', laugh, and crawl back into bed.

"It's nine o'clock; I want a shower before we head down for breakfast. Would you…like to come and help me?" She winked, and I grabbed her hand in a heartbeat, throwing the sheets off me all the way to the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Breakfast in an hour? Awesome!" I joked as if I was more interested in food.

"Jacob!" She scowled.

"I'm only kidding." I smiled then placed my hands on her neck and kissed her. "A shower sounds great." I wiggled my eyebrows like a villain in heat.

She laughed through her nose and turned to walk into the bathroom with me on her heals.

After breakfast, and a very, very gratifying shower, we spent the day out on the ocean on the Sea-Dos Alice reserved for us, then had our romantic dinner on the scenic boat she'd also booked. I wasn't used to this kind of lifestyle, but if we were going to be living with the Cullen's, I knew I should start getting used to it.

Our second night together was amazing, now that we had more of an idea of what we were doing. Ren took me by surprise, literally, when she led the way through one of our wild escapades, straddling me, moving in a way I didn't think could be more perfect.

It was easy to understand why Edward and Bella were always eager to get home, or go out and hunt 'alone'. And I'd have been the happiest wolf on the planet if we could stay here forever, wrapped in each other's affection.

I was so in love with Renesmee, hopelessly pathetic…and loving every moment of it.


	15. Chapter 14 Well, What Do You KnowWish

_**14. Well, What Do You Know…Wishes Do Come True**_

We packed up our belongings, checked out at the front desk, and loaded up the car.

The drive back to the Cullen house was traveling quicker than I'd hoped for. I was silently praying Edward and Bella wouldn't be there when we returned. Getting past Emmett was going to be torture in itself, and I cringed when I pictured the look of everyone's faces when we walked through the front door. Awkwardness was only one hour away.

"Stop it," Renesmee said, narrowing her eyes at me from across the car.

"Stop what?" I glanced at her quickly, then back to the road, pretending I didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about.

"Stop what you're thinking." She placed a hand on my arm.

"What am I thinking?" I regretted asking, knowing she was going to tell me, and would probably be right.

"You're thinking about my dad again, aren't you?"

I didn't answer, because saying 'yes, yes I was' just sounded too weird.

"Jacob…" She squeezed my arm tight to get my attention, using more force than a normal human could stand, but I could only focus on the road ahead of us, thinking more about our first morning together.

"What did you mean when you said you'd talked to your dad? That you were sure he didn't want to kill me. Was that a one hundred percent guarantee? Something he told you? Or something you…assumed?"

She didn't answer at first and I grew nervous she truthfully couldn't guarantee me my life when we got back.

"Well…" she was apprehensive to start, then stared out the front window when she began speaking. "I asked if he was going to be able to cope with everything. I mean, within a few days we'd gone from constant supervision to engaged to married."

"What'd he say?" I looked at her, curious.

She continued to stare ahead. "He told me the suddenness was difficult, but he knew how important it was for your dad and the wolves to be there for our wedding. But more so, how difficult it was for you to have to wait all this time…" she stopped, looked out the side of her eyes at me, then forward.

Difficult? Yes. Worth it? Absolutely.

"Did you talk to him about the honeymoon?" I asked nervously, unable to look her way. I didn't want to see the reaction to my question. If she cringed, I would lose my breakfast.

"Yes," she answered softly, not saying anymore, and I found myself frustrated with her one worded, short answer. It didn't sound like the conversation had a positive outcome.

"And?" I pushed for more, still curious what I was in for when we walked into the old homestead.

"He told me about him and my mom." She shuttered slightly, then looked out the side window.

"Like in detail?" My face grew a 'grossed out' expression that Edward would go there. Great, now I was thinking about them. I shook my head, trying to shove the vision from my mind, swallowing back the bile that burned up my throat. Not because of Edward and Bella, but because those were Renesmee's parents. And one should _never_ think of their in-laws in bed at any cost—not counting the many times I'd thought of Bella in such a way when I'd once been in love with her.

But it was me in those old fantasies, not Ren's father.

"No!" She quickly turned to me, sharing the same look of disgust. "He told me what it would be like without having to go into that." Her eyes rolled. "And that even though our experience would be different, the _result_ would still be the same."

"Oh. Gotcha." I smiled at the memory of the last few nights, thankful I hadn't been in Edward's shoes of having to worry about killing my wife in the process.

"He knew what was going to happen, of course," she continued, "and told me he would do his best to get through it. And to give him time. That even though I was his daughter, it was a normal thing we were entering into."

I found myself wanting to end this conversation. Because even though I tried not to, my head was now full of images of Bella when she'd returned home from their honeymoon; pregnant, sick, bruised…and dying. In fact, the flashes were making me feel queasy all over again. And then I thought about Renesmee's birth…

"He understands, Jacob," she went on, taking advantage of my silence. "I don't understand why you think he'd want to kill you?"

I grunted as an answer then sighed. "I'm just nervous," my voice shook. "Edward's my friend. I feel like I violated a part of my friendship with him by doing something with someone he cares deeply about."

She giggled.

I gave her a peeved look. What was so funny?

"I'd hardy call what happened, a violation." She smiled as she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. Her grip was tight and reassuring.

"Sure, sure," I replied, knowing it didn't matter how anyone else saw it. That was how I felt. Like when you find out a guy's been messing around with your girl and you end up fighting it out for testosterone's sake. Would I have a fight when I got home?

I wasn't sure how long I would be able to hold out on phasing if Edward was waiting for me. Renesmee would just have to understand if fists and claws came to blows.

"Everything will be fine. You'll see." She ran a hand up and down my arm when I we finally turned off the highway onto the road that was that much too close to home. And I couldn't help but let my thoughts run away with me when I knew how close I was to his mind as well.

_Edward. I'm sorry already. I don't want to think about anything from the last two nights. But since I know that's going to be impossible…I'm going to ask that you don't hurt me, or make this any more awkward than it already is. As my friend, I'm asking, _please_. Um…okay then. _I'd said my final words as I slowly pulled up the long drive to who-knew-what.

My heart nearly stopped when I parked in front of the house, the blood draining from my body to form a cold pool in my feet when I spied Edward standing on the front porch, his arms crossed and a stern look in his face—waiting for me, of course.

So much for awkward…

I thought about holding Nessie in front of me until we made it into the house, he'd never hit a girl, that wasn't non-vampire, or his own child. But that plan quickly fizzled when she jumped out of the car and ran up to great him, leaving me to get our bags, my arms about to be filled and completely defenseless.

"Hi, dad." She kissed him on the cheek.

He leaned into her kiss, not saying anything while he stared me down in the process.

I focused my eyes to the tight, white knuckle grip I had on the steering wheel, having not let go of it yet. Bella had done some damage with one once to Charlie's police cruiser. It would make for the closest weapon I could find if needed.

After Renesmee went inside, sitting here by myself, I wondered if she had any clue as to who she'd left me alone with. His eyes had 'pissed off murder' flowing through them if I had to guess, and I pictured my blood spilling out in a thick puddle around my lifeless body before I could even make it to the steps. If I was quick, I could yell for Bella before he snapped my neck.

My throat tightened. I wrapped a hand around it, imagining the feeling of it being broken, finding it hard to breathe. I should really stop watching CSI shows.

I made no eye contact with Edward when I finally got out, shut the car door, and made my way around to the popped trunk. I raised the lid and sighed heavily behind it so he couldn't see me at least. Then I wondered how long I was going to stand here like a stupid coward before I'd have to drag myself up to greet him.

I didn't want to look into his eyes. I didn't want to see that same intimidating glare he'd always enjoyed giving me for the last four years.

_Oh well…_I thought as I grabbed the bags from the car and slammed the trunk closed…_here goes nothing. _

"Hey, Edward." I found the strength to look at him, trying to sound calm as I slowly placed one foot in front of the other until I stopped to rest one shoe on the first step. Yep, there was that glare; right where I'd left it.

He didn't say anything, his arms still crossed, looking as un-cheerful as ever.

I could feel the inside of my palms start to sweat in the silence.

"Look, Edward, I, uh, don't know what to do from here. I'll do my best to try not to think about things, but, I don't want to feel like this and see that look on your face that says, 'I'll give you a head start running'. You know how much I love her, and how much I can't help but want to be close to her." And I realized talking about her like that made me subconsciously think about things again.

_Shoot!_

Edward's face tightened.

_Should I start running now?_ I asked as I set the bags down on the ground at my feet.

He didn't say anything again; he only continued to stare at me.

_For goodness sakes, Edward, if you're going to kill me, just do it already! _I sighed heavily, and waited.

"Are you done?" He finally spoke after one of the longest minutes of my life with a cold voice.

My eyes shifted around, wondering if there was any more I _could _say, should say before it was lights out. "Yeah, I'm done…"

Edward took one step down from the porch and I took one step back.

He paused and pursed his lips.

"Do you know what bothers me, Jacob…" He took another step down and I matched him with another step back, causing his nostrils to flare, "…is that you're being too hard on yourself." He took another step, and I remained still, not sure I'd heard him correctly.

"And…" his voice remained cold when he took another step. I backed up this time, not sure I was comfortable with the way he said 'and'.

"…that you think I'd want to kill you after you spent a few evenings with your wife." He swallowed whatever substance had formed in his mouth. Venom, vomit, blood…I didn't know.

"But it's your daughter…" I cursed myself for having such a hard time with this. I knew it was wrong to feel so guilty, but I couldn't help it. He would always know, always know, _always know_ what we did in private.

"True. But do you honestly think anything that happened, or will happen, would come as a surprise to me, that I'd seriously consider bodily harm to you? Leaving you lying with a broken neck in a puddle of your own blood?" He looked angry.

I had a way of doing that to him.

"No, I guess not." I shrugged, feeling more like an idiot by the minute. "But, how do I not think about it?" I asked as I pictured myself with her. Damn it!

"Like you are now." He clinched his teeth.

"Yes." I swallowed, looking at the ground, utterly embarrassed.

"Jacob. I don't want you to worry about thinking about it, or not thinking about it. I just want you to have a normal, happy marriage. I'll handle things on my end, alright?" His voice softened a bit.

"And how are you going to do that?" I raised an eyebrow. Could he really handle it?

"Just because I can read minds, doesn't mean I always do." He seemed to be confessing to something I didn't know.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tune people out. They're still there, but the frequency goes fuzzy when I'm not focused on them. And now that you're married, my gift to you _as my friend_, and the husband of my daughter, is to tune you both out."

"Really?" I wondered if he was joking.

"It's not a joke," he said, and I realized his gift hadn't kicked in yet.

"Thanks, Edward, that'll be a huge help. So, when does the fuzziness start?" I felt weird asking, as if I had an ulterior motive to get busy right away. Which I didn't, or would admit to, annnnd I'd just thought about how I probably sounded.

"It starts as soon as we walk through that door." He pointed a thumb at the entrance behind him. "If you can hold out that long…"

Ha-ha. We should probably hurry.

"And you won't hear anything after that? It's that easy?" I could have used this gift four years ago if he'd been willing to offer it to me then.

"If you need me all you have to do is shout—and I mean shout—and I'll hear you." He took two more steps down, grabbed our bags then turned to head back up.

_What if I shout and it's not your name?_ My eyes widened, instantly petrified at how that must have sounded. It wasn't what I'd meant.

Edward set the bags down and turned back to me with fire in his eyes, tensing his lips, taking a few stiff steps in my direction. I backed up again. Okay, _now_ I was dead!

"I'll pay attention when it's my name, Jacob," he said with a somewhat controlled growl and dark eyes, then turned to grab the bags again…and walked through the door, leaving it open.

Renesmee popped her head out when I'd reached the second step. "Oh good, you're still alive," she teased.

I chuckled courteously then thought, _barely…_

Edward placed our bags at the foot of the stairs and went to sit next to Bella, who smiled and waved, after I followed Renesmee in. My wife and I would share his/their old room until we all left in a couple days.

Tomorrow I would head to Billy's to pack up everything I wanted to take with me to New Hampshire, while the rest of the Cullens would gather their things and bring stuff from Bella and Edward's to the main house. We were going to be leaving soon. I was bitter-sweetly anxious.

Renesmee grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs. "Come on." She looked at the bags then motioned her head with a quick jerk upwards.

Emmett walked in from the kitchen, stopped and grinned. "Hey there, newlyweds. Did you two have fun?" No escaping the underlying meaning there.

"They had a great time," Alice answered from her decent down the stairs with Jasper. "I set it up." She winked when I glanced up at her. "I hope everything went smoothly with dinner and the ocean toys? Were you surprised?"

Were we ever, and thankful Alice wasn't able to hand out a play-by-play of us while we were gone.

"Very." Renesmee hugged her, then Jasper. "And we did have a great time," she said to Emmett, who grinned bigger. "Thank you all for everything."

The garage door slammed and Rosalie froze when she saw us. "Oh good, he's back…" she practically snarled, then smiled over Ren's shoulder at me when she too hugged her niece.

I looked behind me, just make sure that gesture truly was meant for me. Seeing that it was, I chuckled. It was so good to be home.

"Carlisle and Esme should be back soon," Rosalie said as she walked off, back to the garage I supposed. "He's taking care of a few last minute things at the hospital and Esme is finishing up a remodel. They'll be anxious to see you both, so be down here when they arrive."

She was as bad as her husband with assumptions. The only place to "come down from" was our room.

Ren grabbed my hand again, yanking as she took a step heading up. To our room no doubt…proving Rosalie right.

_You got your frequency turned off, Edward?_ I decided to take a test run.

Nothing…

_Edward, _I said a little louder.

Nothing… Hmmm…

_Edward! _I shouted at the top of my mental lungs.

He turned to me with drawn eyebrows. "What?"

_Just checking..._I grinned.

Rolling his eyes, then nodding once, he gave me a final look that clearly said 'I heard you, now knock it off', and turned back to put his arm around Bella.

When we reached our room, Renesmee closed the door and jumped into my arms. "So, were you worried for nothing?"

With vampires? Never… "Yes," I admitted as I carried her over to the bed and plopped us sidewase on it, hearing the springs squeak a little, cringing at how I was sure everyone downstairs had probably heard it too, thinking… Oh who cared anymore. Brushing her hair back, stroking her cheek, I continued, "But your dad is going to tune us out. He promised."

She laughed. then rolled over on top of me, staring down, wiggling her eyebrows. "That's very good to know. Mom said he didn't get any sleep the first night we were gone." She giggled at Bella's joke and I smiled. Vampires didn't sleep. "Said he paced the floor of the cottage, wouldn't talk to anyone until he entered the house this morning, telling Emmett first thing if he said one word, we'd be short a vampire in the family."

_Thank you Edward._ Though Emmett's hidden innuendos spoke louder than actual words.

"He's good with Emmett and Jasper now?"

She nodded. "Mom said they worked everything out before we arrived, and after Alice announced she was glad to see them brothers again, though nothing had happened yet."

I laughed. "I bet she loves when we're gone."

Ren shook her head, growing serious, then placed her palm to my cheek, showing me many colorful images of our honeymoon, in full, memorable detail. "No more talk of our family or my father, Jake. I love you. And they care about you. That's all that matters anymore."

I growled, my blood boiling, and reached up to bring her down to me, her lips pressed to mine. "I love you, too," I whispered, before letting everything from the past go and making love to my wiser-than-ever wife.

In two short days we were going to be moving on to a new life in New Hampshire—going to college—at Dartmouth no less, and enjoying each other for as long as life lets us. Which according to Alice, is going to be a very, very long time.

* * *

**For anyone who missed my profile page...I only have this story half completed from a few years ago. I've had other commitments and deadlines to tend to that forced me to have to set The Cullens down. I do apologize. I have the outline for the rest of the story, and maybe one day I'll get a chance to finish our favorite vampires' and wolf's adventures at Dartmouth. I could post it here, it's only a couple of pages. I'm not sure how that would go over though? But mostly, from the bottom of my heart, I want to send out a big THANK YOU to everyone who had fun with me. **


End file.
